Something That I'm Not
by loved2deth
Summary: Ambreigns. Dean always thought prostitutes were the scum of the world, choosing an easy life instead of hard work. Then, he meets Roman and his whole world changes. COMPLETE.
1. Behind The Mask

**_Here I am, writing like a hurricane... ok, no :'v_**

 ** _This is my new story. You know english is not my former language and you will read a lot of misspelled words and verbs etc. Sooo if you can't stand this fact you shouldn't read this fic. Sorry about that :(_**

* * *

"It's my fucking bachelor party and you had the bright idea to hire a prostitute!" Seth shouted angrily. While he spilled champagne on what was left of the expensive winter soldier costume that the strippers had ripped an hour earlier.

The music was loud. Many drunken men and others not so much, swayed inside the place. They were partying in the most expensive and exclusive club in the entire state. Only very wealthy and select people entered this place and they had rented it all night for Seth's bachelor party that had been organized by his coworker Finn Balor. A costume party in a nightclub. Club that also offered an extra service that was an open secret.

"He's not some prostitute. He's the most expensive and beautiful creature that your eyes can see. I paid a small fortune for his services all night." Finn shouted enthusiastically, removing his Robin's mask.

"I'm going to get married, Finn!" Seth was angry, "How am I supposed to have sex with a prostitute?"

"Precisely for that," Finn said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "This weekend you'll have to commit your life to one person. Now you can enjoy. Besides I already paid his services. They won't give me back the money."

"I give two shits about your money. You can fuck that man."

"I can't, duh," Finn rolled his eyes, "Sami is here and I want to impress him. Instead your Swiss adonis is on the other side of the world doing who knows what, while you are faithful to him."

"He's arranging the documents of his relatives to attend our wedding. I don't know why I am explaining this things to you."

"I've screamed so loudly that my voice sounds like shit. I can barely speak." Another man, one with a white mask interrupted the conversation.

"Your voice sounds like a girl who breathed helium. It's horrible," Finn made a disgusted face.

"What did you expect? Deano enjoyed the stripper show more than I did," Seth smiled and looked at Dean, "Can you believe that Finn paid the services of the most expensive prostitute in this place as a bachelor party gift? I won't use that gift for obvious reasons. Finn can't use the gift because Sami would realize just how slutty he is," Seth explained.

"Is there a prostitute service here?" Dean spoke as he tried to clear his throat and removed his phantom of the opera mask, "Well, truth is that these expensive places seem like a waste of money. How could I know how this place works?"

"You make like tons of money and you're still ordinary," Finn said mockingly, "Oh my God! Tomorrow is your birthday Dean, is not it?"

"Yeah, and what?" Dean didn't really care much about his birthday.

"I won't waste my investment. I give you the night with the prostitute. Consider it a gift worth every year that you didn't want to celebrate anything. It's more than you deserve." Finn mocked, "I'm going to tell the girl on the counter that it's your birthday so this guy will treat you better. Although for the ridiculous amount of money I paid, the man must suck your dick like candy cane."

"Sounds good to me," Seth nodded, "Dean is single and God knows he needs a good fuck. But also tell the counter girl that Dean is an eager power bottom."

Seth and Finn laughed audibly. Dean rolled his eyes.

"I won't do it. Besides, I don't want to walk down the street and have a high-class prostitute recognizing me." Dean explained in the midst of a coughing fit because he yelled like crazy all night, "I can get someone to warm my bed without paying for it."

"Dean has never used a prostitute," Seth explained, "He considers them lowlife. And his pride prevents him from paying for something he can get for free."

"A prostitute who costs the amount of money I paid can't be lowlife. Besides, Dean will get the guy for free anyway." Finn explained, "C'mon Dean, you won't even lose your pride, you can wear that ridiculous mask if you want so the prostitute won't recognize you. Did the phantom of the opera wear a mask that covered his whole face? Only your jaw is visible!"

"Dean has no idea about the stuff, probably who sold him the costume didn't know what to do with that mask and took advantage of Deano's ignorance," Seth laughed, "On the other hand, Finn is right, it's free sex Dean, don't be ridiculous and accept."

"I'd like to protest but I have almost no voice," Dean ran his hand through his brown hair that was strangely combed back, something that was rare because Dean always had his unruly aurburn mane, "Seth, are you sure that this dye comes out just wasshing it? I'm sweating and the dye is still perfect. I don't know why I let myself be persuaded to dye my hair."

Seth rolled his eyes, "Erik, the phantom of the opera, has dark hair and you don't. Besides that's not dye, that's a homemade recipe that comes out with Shampoo and warm water. Plus, it's just a couple of shades darker than your hair, duh."

"Mr. Two Tones says," Dean pursed his lips, "I'm also wearing dark contacts."

"Because of the costume!" Seth rolled his eyes.

"The phantom of the opera has a lot of versions to be honest. But we can't keep wasting time on insipid discussions. We only rent this place until 1 in the morning." Finn pushed Dean toward the counter where a beautiful woman held up an agenda. Dean put the mask back on.

"There was a change of plans and my friend will use the service," Finn explained to the red-haired woman.

The woman looked at Dean who seemed to have no interest in taking off his mask, "These are the rules: You should always wear protection, no kissing on the mouth, no violence, no swallowing, no marks on the body even if you wish. We've had trouble with things like that."

Dean nodded as he thought this might not be a good idea. "Can I keep the mask?"

"No problem, as long as you don't break the rules," the woman nodded.

"Oh and tell the guy that my friend here is an eager powerbottom," Finn said mockingly, "And it's his birthday too. And he wants a lot of passion."

"Okay, I'll let your companion know what you need." The woman indicated with a smile, "When you're ready, you just have to go in and lock the door."

Dean was in the hall. He looked at himself in a huge mirror. It really was impossible for someone to recognize him, he would never allow a person as despicable as a prostitute to know who he was. Dean had vowed his entire life that he would never pay for this kind of service. But now he was about to use it.

"But I didn't pay for this, so fuck it."

The woman returned and guided Dean to the second floor of the huge club. The place was elegant, even welcoming. There were several rooms to the sides and one with a door different from the others in the background. So far he was escorted by the beautiful redhead.

"You know the rules. Until 1 in the morning you can be here. If you break a rule you will be expelled and an additional fine will be charged to the person listed in the rental agreement. "

Dean nodded and opened the beautiful door. Upon entering he found a small living room. This place emanated, elegance, comfort and sensuality. He swallowed twice, didn't want to admit that he was impressed. The bedroom was in the next door. There was a huge bed with bedclothes of pure silk, clean walls painted in light colors, nothing indicated cheap fuck at this place.

It was like the most expensive luxury hotel room.

Dean walked slowly, admiring the beautiful carpet. The room was huge, at the bottom there was a glass door and behind a jacuzzi. A huge led tv was on the wall at the front of the bed and on the ceiling and the side walls had mirrors. The bedroom was kinda cliche. However, it didn't look cheap or vulgar.

"My name is Roman," Dean heard a very deep voice behind him. The voice made his body shudder.

 _What the hell?_

Dean turned and there was the mesmerizing voice. Now he understood why Finn said that he had paid a small fortune for his services. This man didn't look like a prostitute at all. Rather he could be a model, an actor or an athlete.

He a bit taller than Dean but he was thicker, and more defined. Caramel skin and black bright soft hair. He was dressed in an elegant outfit similar to the one Dean wore. His outfit shouted expensive Italian clothes.

His eyes were gray and deep, his jaw chiseled, mustache and beard perfectly trimmed. Long, black hair, shiny and silky. Tied in a high bun. It was like the vision of an unreal, ethereal being.

"I hope you already know the rules. If you don't have things clear I can explain them again." The handsome man's smile was warm, there was nothing in him that indicated prostitute.

"It's all clear," Dean finally found his voice, or what was left of it because of the screams.

"I can see you were having fun. You can barely speak. I won't ask anything more for you to rest," Roman approached him, "The recepcionist told me that you prefer to receive and that you want something passionate. She also told me that tomorrow is your birthday. So, happy Birthday, then."

Dean wanted to talk but he was so impressed that he couldn't say anything, he was still frozen in the same spot looking at Roman with wide eyes. This man was undoubtedly the most beautiful his eyes had ever seen. He was also kind, his voice deep, all his gestures emanating masculinity but not aggressively. He was something unique.

Dean nodded.

"You look a little nervous. Perhaps the passion can wait. I'm going to make you loosen up a bit," Roman was trying to reassure Dean.

Roman walked over to Dean and gently stroked his chin with one of his hands. The other stroked the hair until they reached the ribbons that held the mask. Dean stepped back immediately.

"No... I want to have the mask," Dean could barely speak.

Roman smiled sweetly, "Okay, the way you feel better. But the rest of the clothes should go."

Dean nodded again.

"I assume that since you won't take off the mask, you won't tell me your name."

"Jon" His voice was erratic, he was nervous and impressed.

"Okay Jon, you will never forget this night." Roman's voice was sinful. "This will be the best birthday of your entire life."

Roman moved in a hypnotizing way. Every step he took, the way he unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirt, the way he unbuttoned the shirt itself. It was all like a ritual and Dean couldn't take his eyes off every movement. Roman finished removing his shirt revealing a body could be in the cover of some GQ magazine. It was perfect and firm. The intricate tattoo that traced his arm to his chest added sensuality and power to the anatomy of the handsome man who was going to please Dean tonight.

Roman walked over to Dean and put his hands on the hips of the stunned client. Caressing softly, it was almost soothing. The nerves and tension that the ohioan felt began to disappear. Or perhaps it was the closeness and the comforting warmth emanating from the body of the handsome man.

The hands left his hips and began unbuttoning the shirt. And since everything this man was doing was totally mesmerizing. Dean was lost in a fantasy and didn't remember the fact that he used to detest people that practiced this profession. Those who chose easy money instead of hard work. He had fought all his life and knew how difficult it was. He couldn't understand how someone so handsome could do this.

And yet at the moment he did not care. Roman removed Dean's shirt revealing his pale body. Roman admired what he had in front of him.

"Waoo, you're beautiful," The deep, sexy voice emanated sincerity. But it couldn't be sincerity, this man was an expert in these things. Surely this was part of a routine. But Dean wanted to believe that it wasn't.

He felt warm lips kissing his neck and he lost all control. He could no longer think of anything negative. Wailing moans came from his lips when he felt tight in a hug that even felt protective. Roman grabbed Dean's buttocks and squeezed. Another moan.

The Samoan rubbed his crotch against that of his anxious client. Dean realized that his body reacted by inertia, rubbing himself against the handsome man. More soft, warm kisses scattered on his chest, on his nipples. Fuck everything. Dean started stroking the man in front of him.

Soon they were both naked in bed. Dean thought this was unreal. Roman's naked body was enviable and suddenly he began to feel self-conscious, it was not something difficult to see the size of Roman's cock, it was intimidating and mouthwatering. Dean wanted to taste it like a lollipop. He must contain himself.

It was complicated to keep the mask but now more than ever Dean needed to keep his identity hidden. Especially now that he had surrendered to his instincts and was letting this man do what he wanted with his body. And he enjoyed it very much, his groans were sharp because of the affectation of his throat. In fact he should not be forcing his voice, but it was inevitable.

 _Good thing is my hair and my eyes now have a different color and mi face is hiden inside this mask._ Dean thought, feeling a sense of freedom. He surrendered completely.

Roman was sucking on one of his nipples as his agile hands ran down his client's body. Recognizing the skin he was about to claim as his own. At first everything was soft, every kiss and caress destined to ignite the passion and turn off the nerves, and it worked. Shortly after, both were involved in a passionate love making.

Roman stroked Dean's cock as he kissed every corner of her skin. Dean thought this would be something automatic, an exchange of a service for money. However, Roman seemed to be... making love to him.

I'm just a client he has never seen before...

The next thing he knew was Roman with his head buried in his crotch. He saw the bright black hair of that handsome man and couldn't help but tangled his fingers in it. It was so soft and silky, then he felt the warmth and wetness of those lips and tongue pleasuring his dick. It was glorious.

"Oh yeah, yeah. Oh god!" Dean said all kinds of inconsistencies, "Roman please stop torturing me and fuck me!"

Roman released Dean and went in search of condoms and lub. Dean was mesmerized watching Roman stroke his hot, hard cock shortly before putting on the condom and bathing his cock in lub.

"If you want me to stop or change your mind just say so, okay?" His voice was reassuring.

Dean nodded.

Roman began to make his way into the smaller man. Dean had a vast sexual experience, but this man was something else. He was filling Dean in a way that no one had ever done. Dean was a sea of emotions, it was painful and pleasurable at the same time. Roman was a careful lover as he made his way with much kindness. Soon afterwards he was fully inside.

"Move, please ..." Dean's plea was almost feminine.

Gray eyes stared at him with intensity, with honesty. It was impossible, "It will be my pleasure."

Roman started to move, and it was not long before he found Dean's sweet spot. Dean groaned every time Roman hit, begging for more, begging him not to have mercy. Totally indulged in this new sensation, something he had never felt. This could not be just a buying and selling interaction. This felt real, Roman was certainly enjoying it.

Dean had never given himself up so easily.

The ohioan raised his hands to Roman waiting for the samoan to help him sit. Soon after they exchanged positions and Dean was riding Roman's cock as the samoan gripped the pale hips. Dean didn't know what was happening, he was inside this cloud of pleasure that he just forgot one of the rules: no kissing.

Dean gripped the Samoan's face and crashed his lips against Roman's, as he sped up his hips, giving more pleasure to the man beneath him. At first Roman tried to get away, but Dean was strong, shortly after Roman was kissing him back.

Roman knew this was forbidden, and he never ever had broken a rule in this place. But for the firat time he felt weak and let this masked man to do whatever he wanted. There was something different about Jon. They just kissed deeply, their tongues entwined and their thrust even harder and faster.

The soft moans filled the room. Both guys entwined their hands and fingers feeling the deep connection, this was something different, new and unique for both of them. This was way more than a sexual service, this was connection, emotions and feeling at its finest. Whatever was happening between them both, it was unstoppable. They kissed for a long time til the moment both collapsed, both climaxed at the same time while moaning in the lips of the other. They fell on the bed, spent, tired and satisfied.

Roman stomach and chest were covered in cum, but he didn't care.

"The rule was no kissing," Roman whispered.

"You kissed me back, big guy," Dean could barely talk.

"I'm sorry. I should have stopped you." Roman apologized, "But that was amazing. I don't know what happened to me. I'm always professional this is the first time. I'm so sorry."

"Stop, please. I knew I was breaking the rules and I almost forced you. Let's just forget about this," Dean said.

Roman was almost defeated, it would be stupid to feel disappointed. This was nothing more and nothing less that sexual services. Dean tried to convince himself about it but Roman's face said otherwise. Dean noticed Roman quickly reassured himself and smiled. The smile seemed weird, not natural like the soft giggles he heard while this man took his body.

"It's almost 1. Time to go home." He stood up and walked to the bathroom, "There's the client's bathroom. You can clean yourself and put your clothes. Then you can leave. Thanks a lot and I'm sorry again."

Dean watched Roman closing the door and he quickly went to the other bathroom to clean himself, everything was so intense and ended in this weird mood. Roman was so in deep in this encounter, like this was something real, Dean felt it too. The ohioan tried to ignore the sensation and watched himself in the mirror, there was no marks. Roman was a professional no doubt. This was the most powerful orgasm of his life. The best fuck of his life.

Dean left the place and Seth was waiting for him inside his car. The most of their friends had left too and there was just them outside the place.

"How was that?" Seth smiled.

"It was good I have to admit." Dean shrugged as he sat in the passenger seat.

"Maybe you should try again." Seth said as he ignited the car.

"I don't think so." Dean softly said taking off his mask.

Dean was weirdly silent in his way home. Seth dropped him in the elegant condo he lived and all the things Dean could think was Roman and those words that now were tattooed on his skull.

 _Okay Jon, you will never forget this night. This will be the best birthday of your entire life._

Now he was alone in the place he lived, Dean finally admitted to himself that Roman was right. He will never forget this night.

* * *

 ** _If you like how this is going let me know. I'd love to know what you think. Have a nice weekend!_**

 ** _And remember that nobody is forcing you to read this so if you don't like you don't need to be rude :)_**


	2. Keeping Up Appearances

**Thanks for your kind words. As I always say, if people support this fic I'll update more chapters.**

* * *

 _Roman spread coconut oil on Dean's shoulder blades, then his back and finally his ass. This was amazing. Dean has no mask, no dyed hair, no contacts. It was him and Roman making love in his bed, inside Dean's house. Roman then slapped Dean's butt. The samoan was rock hard, his cock spilling precum. The erotic massage reached a new level of hotness when Roman stroked those sexy round buttocks. Dean moaned and groaned out of control. Roman lifted Dean's hips and spread those pert cheeks. Dean was a mess._

 _"Easy, I'm just going to eat your ass." Roman softly reassured._

 _The raven haired man poured some coconut oil in the small wrinkle and licked desperately while have a strong grip on Dean's ass. Dean wanted to jerk off so bad but if he do it, he'd come for sure. He had to resist but Roman's tongue drove him crazy._

 _"Oh, Roman that feels so good just fuck me now. Put your cock inside me pls."_

 _That was what he wanted to hear. Roman has his hands full of oil, uhm enough lube. He turned the eager man to see his face. One hand stroking the hard cock and the other spreading the buttocks, one finger first._

 _"Holy fuck you're so tight."_

 _"For you, Ro."_

 _"Deannnnn."_

 _Listen to Roman saying his name, his real name and not the fake one, was so sexy. Roman was thrusting his fingers inside the tight hole. Dean's face was full of emotions. Roman was able to take him to a new level of confidence, pleasure and bliss._

 _"_ _I love how you make me feel like this. It's something new. I've never felt something like this. You're magical. How you do this?"_

 _"_ _I only do this for you baby boy. Just for you." Roman's words were full of honesty. Dean never felt this kind of connection. The samoan pulled out his fingers and stroked Dean's cock, "You're so wet for me." Roman smeared precum on his fingers and sucked one, "So sweet for me."_

 _Dean was mesmerized. Roman sucking his finger, tasting his precum was the hottest thing in the world. It was irresistible._

 _"_ _Fuck me Roman. I'm yours."_

 _"That's right baby boy. You're mine. You belong to me to do whatever I please."_

 _"_ _Have your way with me Roman. I belong to you. You're my owner."_

 _The next thing Dean knew was Roman fucking him soft and gentle on his bed. How's that even possible. Roman was a prostitute for fucks sake. The connection again, Dean felt it in hs entire body. He needed to kiss him so he wrapped his hands around Roman's neck and crashed their lips. It was like the first time, like all the times, amazing, heavenly. Dean was moaning and squirming. Surrender like this was so easy with Roman. It was amazing as all the thing this man was able to do. Dean was in a new level of pleasure. Roman was his god and demon._

 _Dean came hard as his body squirmed in pleasure._

Then he woke up.

Dean was alone on his bed. This was the third night he had this kind of dreams. His sheets full of cum just for him… for Roman. The samoan was making him insane and Dean didn't want to think about it. Roman was a prostitute. He was lowlife, a fucking gold digger. Dean knew from firsthand the kind of people prostitutes were, how destructive and evil they were. He needed to move on and keep his life just as before the fateful night he met Roman.

"It was only one time." Dean thought, "Why can't I forget about him?"

 **...**

The morning was like every morning since the night he and Roman had sex. Dean was doing his work and his mind would betray him thinking of the gorgeous man. Dean shook his head. What was wrong with him? He was under some kind of spell and all he wanted was to repeat the amazing experience. But Dean despised prostitutes, how in the world he was going to pay for him? Impossible. He just needed to force his mind to think in other stuff like his actual work.

He was replacing Seth. The two toned man was the assistant of the CEO of McMahon Advertising Co. A temporary work everyone knew it. Seth was the grandson of the owner of the company. He was just escalating positions. Seth was totally capable to do something better. So was Dean. But Dean needed to do this in order to find his way to a better position in that place. He had to endure his new boss.

Ugh, speaking about the demon.

"Grab your stuff! You have to go with me to solve a problem." William Regal, Dean's new boss, said in an authoritative, almost pedantic tone.

"My work includes time out of the office?" Dean complained.

"Your labors include obeying my orders!" Now, Regal was shouting, catching the attention of several co-workers.

Dean saw some people looking at him mockingly, others looking pitiful. Everyone knew the kind of person Regal was. William was arrogant and treated everyone as if they were less than the sole of his shoes. That's why they had sent Seth as his assistant. Seth was the only one Regal treated with respect for being the grandson of the owner of the company. But that respect was only demonstrated when he was in front of Seth. Behind his back was something very different.

"Tomorrow Seth is going to marry that Swiss gigolo, Hunter and Steph aren't happy." Regal scoffed. Dean was sitting in William's passenger seat as he drove down a path that seemed very familiar.

Dean resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Hunter hated Tony because he wasn't a millionaire like his family and thought that Tony was going to take advantage of Seth to climb socially. Regal seemed to think the same.

"I don't understand why he didn't follow my advice and only used Tony as a lover. At least he would have accepted the advice of his parents and have Tony sign a prenup, but no."

 _Maybe because he loves and trusts him_ , Dean wanted to say but didn't dare.

Besides, Hunter wasn't the right person to criticize Tony. He was just a salesman when he met and fell in love with the daughter of the owner of the state's largest advertising company. And now he was part of the shareholders. Everyone knew that story.

In fact William was the CEO for being one of Hunter's closest friends, so he also fell into that category.

"I mean we all know what these young gold diggers are for: fuck and dump," Regal was still mocking. "And when they are too pretty or good in bed and one wishes to keep them, they should be kept as lovers, not to become the husband."

"Tony is not a gold digger, we've known him since college. He just comes from a less-favored environment." Dean snorted.

In fact Dean also came from below. Both he and Tony had managed to finish college with scholarships and hard work. That was why it was torture to work with Regal.

"He is a poor boy who will become a millionaire and part of one of the most powerful families in the state." Regal continued to demoralize Tony, "In fact I'm going to see one of these unfortunate boys who has been a pain in the ass."

Dean didn't give a shit about Regal's sentimental life. The guy had four divorces because of his well-known libertine life. Regal parked the vehicle. Oh no! Dean recognized this place: _The Golden Truth_. The club Finn took them to for Seth's bachelor party. The club in which works the object of his obsession.

Regal got out of the car. Dean was frozen in the seat.

"What are you waiting for, boy!" Regal insisted, "Seth is going to return as manager of some strategic position and probably his gigolo will be his assistant or Hunter will be forced to give him some position he doesn't deserve. That let you in the air, you must impress me if you want to keep your job."

Oh fucking great! Dean detested Regal. Ugh, he had to talk to Seth to get him reassigned. But he had to wait for Seth to return from the honeymoon anyway. Meanwhile he had to smile and pretend he was happy.

"What are we doing here?" Dean asked looking at the building. It looked different during the day.

"In three hours they'll open and I don't want people to see me around," Regal explained as he threw his keys at Dean, "Park the car and you find me at the back door."

"The job of my dreams," Dean snorted annoyed as he parked the car. The things he had to put up with for money.

Going to the back door he saw Regal showcasing a bundle of 100 dollar bills in front of... Roman. Dean was nervous but then he remembered that Roman had never seen him at least not without the costume, he couldn't recognize him.

"I'll buy you a car, an Audi if you want," Regal said, preventing Roman from entering in the club.

"Why don't you roll those bills and shoved them up your ass," Roman was angry. The samoan wasn't even the shadow of the sweet and attentive man who took Dean's body the night of Seth's bachelor party.

"Can you believe it, Dean?" Regal turned his attention to his assistant.

Roman also turned his attention to Dean.

"This is Roman, the most expensive prostitute of this club. He goes to bed with men, women, and whatever that breaths for money. But he refuses to sleep with me again." Regal smiled but it was obvious that he was embittered by the contempt he received from Roman.

"You are banned from this place. If you continue to annoy me I'll beat your old ass." Roman pushed Regal.

"Dean, move your ass here and help me!" Regal yelled annoyed at his assistant's lack of reaction.

Dean had no choice but to obey, standing in the middle of his boss and Roman. After all, he didn't understand why Roman didn't accept the money or the car. We're talking about a man who sells his body, right?

"Listen, if you're just a prostitute... Why don't you take the money and solve this?" Dean wasn't interested in this discussion. He didn't want to be so close to the object of his desire.

Roman looked at Dean with indignation. Dean had a way of thinking about prostitutes. They were despicable, and in fact Regal was not very far from reality with the epithets to which he referred about Roman. The samoan was gorgeous, but that didn't change his reality, he was a prostitute.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Roman replied to Dean, "You're right, I'm just a prostitute but I'm still a person and I'm not forced to put up with this decrepit, degenerate old man. He's banned from this club and for a very good reason. If I wanted his money, I would now have it and even the car he's offering me."

Dean couldn't help but laugh. This guy, who was a prostitute, was defending his dignity. It was hilarious, it was fucking hilarious.

"You sure don't like easy money." Dean sneered.

Roman grabbed Dean by the collar of his shirt and threw him to the ground away from Regal. Dean was athletic so he resisted the fall. Then he did the same with Regal who did complain about his body hitting on the floor. When Regal fell to the ground, the bills scattered across the street.

"You are no better than me and I give a shit about what you think. Regal is just a dirty old man who thinks he can buy everything with his money." Roman was enraged.

The Samoan looked at Dean with hatred, "And you, you call me a prostitute and you think you're not like me. You're even worst than me. No person in their right mind could work for such despicable human being as Regal, much less endure his pedantry. I just saw how he yelled at you and treated you like you're crap and here you are, wagging your tail at him. You're selling your dignity for the salary that this old crap pays you. Oh! but the prostitute is me? Stand up and collect the money your boss dropped, you need it more than I do."

Dean was outraged. How Roman dared to compare his work with the horrible activity that he performed? Dean stood up and walked over to Roman. At that moment, two tall, strong men appeared and held both guys.

"Regal!" One of the men, the one holding Dean, rolled his eyes, "You're banned from this club. If I see you near this boy I'm going to ask for a restraining order. "

"Dustin, Ron we used to be friends." Regal stood up, "But since you became Goldust and R-Truth, you protect these whores as if they were your children."

"It's not your business. You're banned, leave Roman alone or he'll beat you up and we're going to report you." Truth threatened.

Dustin let go Dean, who walked away angrily. Roman looked at both men with the fire of hell in his gray eyes.

"How stupid can you be Roman. Accepting my proposal would be very good for you, and for Lili." Regal said wickedly.

Roman's expression of hatred shifted to one of genuine despair. But only for a moment, then it was composed. And the three men entered the club, slamming the door.

"Dean, pick up the money and keep it. It will also help you to return to your home. I'll give you the rest of the day off. I'll go to my own house." Regal asked for the keys to his car back and left the place, leaving Dean standing with a pile of 100 bills spread on the floor and a look of humiliation on his face.

 **...**

At dusk, Dean was back in his apartment. In the end, he collected the money. Damn Regal, as soon as Seth returned from the honeymoon he would talk to him for reassignment. Despite his anger, the only thing Dean could think of was Roman. The Samoan was quite a character. Apparently he had slept with ugh... and now he despised the old man.

But what bothered him the most was Roman's audacity when he told him that Dean sold his dignity for a salary. How did he have the audacity to call Dean a prostitute? How did he have the courage to compare Dean's work to a big company with prostitution in a night club? There was no point in comparing their works. Dean studied and worked hard to be where he was and Roman just had to take off his clothes. No, there was no point in comparison.

"It's good that I wore a mask that night. If not, he would have rubbed in my face that we had sex."

Dean walked into the condo and greeted the concierge.

"Tomorrow we will have new tenants in 7B." The man happily announced, "The apartment in front of yours, Dean. He's a very kind gentleman, mentioned that he has a little daughter and I assume that a wife should also come with him. A small, young family."

"What happened to Jason and his brother? I didn't know they would move." Not that they were even friends, Dean barely and greeted those two.

"Job offer in another state."

Dean said goodbye to the concierge and went to his place. Tomorrow he had to help Seth at his wedding and he would be very busy. There would be time to meet and greet the new neighbors. Nor is it that he cared much.

 **...**

Almost midnight, in the night club.

"I don't know why he doesn't answer me!" One of Roman's co-workers, a handsome blond man named Tyler complained, "I haven't heard from him in days. Since he went on a trip. What kind of boyfriend behaves like this?"

"Yours... Look, he'll probably come back sometime, and this time you should ask him for a serious and convincing explanation. You know what I think of him." Roman tried to reassure his friend, in fact the Samoan didn't like Tyler's boyfriend, it was obvious that he hid things and was also manipulative.

"He's the only one who has accepted me knowing what I do, Roman." Tyler was sad, "You know how this is. There are many people who think that we aren't even people. And he's my boyfriend in spite of everything, besides I really love him. I don't know how you can be alone. I'm not as strong as you."

Roman immediately reminded Dean. The guy felt entitled to judge him when he worked for Regal. People who felt better than them despite being humiliated in exchange for money. Ugh, Tyler was right, they were destined for that, to be scorned and labeled. There was no love in their future, and when one of them seemed to find love, it was the same as Tyler, it came with someone who treated them like they were beneath. Just because of their work.

"I'll never be alone, Ty. At least I have something to fight for." Roman said.

"You're right, Romie." Tyler tried to cheer himself up.

"And neither are you, you know we love you, we are your family." Roman smiled at his friend.

"It's true, we are family. It doesn't matter that we are not blood related, what unites us is something stronger." Tyler finally smiled.

 **...**

 _"Oh yeah!" Dean groaned as Roman's warm, moist lips trailed his body._

 _"_ _You like it? No one has made you feel the way I do." Roman pounded Deep inside Dean hitting sweet spot again and again._

 _"_ _Yeah, no one, just you, only you. Omg just like that." Dean moaned repeatedly._

 _"_ _I know baby boy. I know how to please a needy one like you. You´re so slutty for me, so needy. You´re my little whore." Roman hoarsely said._

 _"_ _Yes! I am your little bitch now fuck me hard! Uhmm!"_

 _The next thing Dean knew was Roman fucking him in his bed as he moaned the samoan's name in ecstasy. Feeling that big hard cock inside of him, feeling him, branding him. He has an owner now and he was enjoying it._

 _"_ _Who's the whore now?" Roman asked so angry as he fucked him rudely._

 _"_ _I am!" Dean yelled in pain and pleasure._

 _"_ _Who's the whore that sell his soul and pride for that old crap?" Roman was angry, there was no passion._

 _"Me?" Dean was feeling nervous._

 _"Who's the cheap whore here!" Roman was furious. There was pure hatred in those gray gems._

"NO!" Dean yelled and woke up.

He was sweating and even if seemed weird, the sheets were soaked with cum. This was the fourth night he dreamed with Roman making love to him. But this night it was different. Roman was angry.

"What the fuck is wrong with me?" Dean thought. "He's just a whore Finn bought for me. Just that."

Dean was frustrated and took a bath. He wouldn't be able to sleep again. It was 4 in the morning. Better if he visited Seth. He has to help his friend with the wedding, that will help him too, to keep his mind busy and stop thinking about a prostitute _._

* * *

 ** _Thanks for the follows, favs and reviews. Let me know what you think about this chapter. Rememeber to keep supporting your favorite fics, that help us a lot to keep going. Have a nice day!_**

 ** _As always I apologize for my fucked up grammar. I'm sorry._**


	3. Prejudices

The sun was setting and the rays that still illuminated the party gave the ceremony an almost ethereal air. Seth and Tony danced happily. Everyone enjoyed the party. Everyone but Seth's parents.

Dean had a glass of champagne and passed near a decoration that included mirrors. He saw himself in the elegant suit, closed his eyes and couldn't help imagining himself with the mask, and Roman beside him. In that elegant suit as the night he met the samoan and beautiful black hair tied in a high bun. Suddenly the fantasy was more intoxicating than the champagne.

After the altercation outside the night club, Dean knew that Roman was going to ban him just as he did with Regal, and despite all his denial and prejudice, Dean knew he had to see Roman again.

"One more night and sure I can forget about him," Dean tried to convince himself.

He could almost feel that deep voice speak into his ear and his huge hands tighten his thin waist. Dean opened his eyes feeling the excitement running through his body. Who the hell was Roman? Dean seemed under of some kind of spell.

"Hunter's face seems like he had a stick stuck in his ass, lmao," Sami Callihan murmured close to Dean.

Dean tried to compose his expression when he saw his friend.

"You're late as usual," Dean murmured back.

"It's your fault I'm late. I have your request here. But I won't give it to you until you tell me the whole story. "

Dean rolled his eyes. He had to come up with something believable, but Sami knew him too well..

"Regal is making my life a hell and I discovered a little secret that I want to investigate." Dean explained as he looked at the fake ID.

"But if your best friend is the owner's son. What do you need such an elaborate plan for? Just ask them to reassign you. "Sami wasn't convinced.

"You already saw Hunter and Vince's ass face. After this wedding, they're not going to please Seth in anything. I'm fucked, Regal himself told me that," Well this was true.

"Ugh, that old bastard has always been a problem. Seth also complained about him. But you know Seth is the grandson and future successor, Regal couldn't really annoy him. You on the other hand." Sami was beginning to believe Dean's alibi.

"But I know something that will fuck him. For that I need that false ID," Dean looked at the ID," It's your photo."

"There are not many people eager to lend you their pics for a fake ID, Deano." Sami grinned, "You should be happy that I pretend to believe that stupid story you're telling me. Plus doing these things is easy for me."

It was stupid to think that he was going to fool Sami, "At least the ID only shows your face. It will be ok."

The party was funny and cute, despite the obvious displeasure of the whole McMahon family, the way they ignored Cesaro's relatives and the murmurings and the obvious gossip. Seth seemed oblivious to all this or perhaps he didn't want these things to cloud the happiest day of his life.

The newlyweds said goodbye, they would go to Paris for their honeymoon. Dean was nervous, it was time to sneak out of that party and go see Roman.

 **...**

He did the road to his department in record time. He re-read Seth's instructions on the washable home dye and put the contacts on his eyes. He left his house with a beanie and glasses although it was night and he got into his car. Shortly afterwards he was at the club.

The place was full of people, evidently wealthy men smartly dressed and those eccentric millionaires who weren't ashamed of anything. They were as in the Mardi Gras, it was an interesting contrast. Dean was again under the guise of the phantom of the opera, the same outfit he wore in Seth's bachelor party.

"What am I doing?" Dean thought something nervous looking at himself in the bathroom mirror, "I can still walk away from here and forget Roman."

He looked into his now brown eyes, "If I could forget about him, I wouldn't be here. Just one more night, one night to discover that what I felt was a performance perfectly executed by a professional. There was no connection, I won't feel that again and I can go on with my life."

Arriving at the counter, the red-haired girl smiled at him, recognizing him immediately, "You're one of the guys at the bachelor party. You seem to like that disguise a lot," She said friendly, "You come for Roman, right?"

"Yes," Dean tried to make his voice as affected as he was that night.

"Well this time I do need your ID."

Dean pulled out the fake ID.

"Jon Moxley." The girl looked at Dean carefully, "This time you're alone and for safety protocol, I need you to remove your mask."

Dean was nervous. He couldn't do that.

"Jon?" Roman's deep voice was behind him.

"Ro... Roman..." Dean's voice was a whisper. The Ohioan turned to see the object of his desire.

"You came back!" Roman looked genuinely happy to see him, "Becks, he doesn't need to take off his mask don't worry."

"I came for you!" Dean admitted, feigning his voice.

"I'll be waiting in the room," Roman's smile was mesmerizing, like everything else.

Roman headed to the second floor. Dean had to hand over the money and wait in the lobby until Roman was ready. When he got the signal he almost stumbled trying to get to the room. This time he received no indication as it wasn't his first time.

On entering, he looked at the place again, now that room was familiar and welcoming. His whole world was turning upside down since he met this man. Everything that was once repulsive now took on another nuance. His mind questioned everything in spite of the desperate attempts to keep his way of thinking.

"I'm very happy to see you. I thought I scared you." Roman came out of the bathroom wearing only a robe. His hair was tied. He was so beautiful.

"I'm just a client," Dean continued, faking the voice.

Roman tried to say something but the words didn't come out. He just walked over to Dean and took his hand.

"You won't take off your mask either, will you?" Roman's voice seemed to have a strange power over Dean.

"I can't." Dean admitted.

"Why?" Roman's voice was so deep and sexy, and yet it was full of emotions.

"My face, I suffered an accident and it's... awful." Another lie.

Roman didn't make a gesture of disgust or grief as was to be expected. The Samoan gently and stroked Dean's chin and then the mask. It was reassuring and profound. How could this man do such things? Everything was unreal and beautiful. The gray gaze was so intense.

"This is going to sound cliché and you may not believe me but... beauty goes beyond the physical. But if the mask gives you security then you can use it. I think you're beautiful anyway."

Dean felt his legs like jelly. He was totally mesmerized. This experience was supposed to be his landing, to realize that Roman was no more than a prostitute. But every moment Dean was more and more trapped by the beauty not only external but internal of this man. He was trapped by his kindness, by the undeniable connection between them. But above all he was trapped by his own lies, Dean was a liar.

All his thoughts disappeared as he felt Roman's wet, warm lips kissing his neck and his fingers unbuttoning his shirt. His eyes were blank as those big hands ran down his body, removing the unnecessary clothes.

His willpower, thoughts, and logic went out the window as his body was gently laid in the huge bed. His reasoning left his body when he felt his boxers roll down his legs. His mind stopped as he watched Roman take off the robe and release his beautiful hair.

"You are so beautiful," Roman's voice was deep and his gray eyes sparkled with desire and lust.

This could not be faked.

Dean surrendered again, it couldn't be otherwise, "Take me Roman."

And just like the first time, they both kissed. Fuck the rules. No one said anything else, just intertwined their bodies as they deepened the kiss. Entwining their tongues and savoring their lips. Everything was so easy, their bodies connected so easily, like a perfectly coordinated gear. Perfect.

Roman kissed every corner of Dean's pale body, making the ohioan moan as he bit his lower lip, almost drawing blood from it. Roman's lips kissed and sucked Dean's thighs, nose rubbing against Dean's hard cock.

"Roman please, I want to suck your cock." Dean pleaded with a pathetic pitiful moan.

Roman knelt on the bed and ran a hand through his sweaty hair and with the other stroked his cock, bathing the length in precum. It was so sexy. Almost instantly Dean was sucking the huge cock. His movements were somewhat awkward due to his anxiety and the mask, he helped himself with his hands.

Dean thought he was in an erotic dream. The taste, the masculine and sensual scent were driving him crazy. He sucked desperately.

Roman stroked Dean's dark hair and then had to stop him, "It's amazing but if you keep going like that you're going to make me cum."

Dean released Roman's cock and began kissing the Samoan's body. He wanted to worship the deity in front of him. It was obvious his desperation and although it was perhaps pathetic, Dean didn't care, he was intoxicated by the sensations that Roman made him feel. So needy.

Roman grabbed him by the shoulders and kissed him hard. One of his hands, already bathed in lub, seized the ohioan's butt. Shortly afterwards he was fingering Dean. Dean buried himself in those thick fingers.

"I need you inside me," Dean begged. At this point it was unnecessary to fake his voice, he was so surrendered to the sensations that his voice was different, needy, almost feminine. "Roman take me!"

"As you wish," was the response.

Dean was riding Roman. The samoan always hit Dean's sweet spot making him groan out of control. Both were so trapped in the fantasy, trying to hold on as much as they could but were eventually about to come.

Roman and Dean kissed again, entwining their fingers, feeling the connection deep inside their bodies and souls. Both came at almost the same time. It was the best orgasm in Dean's life. The ohioan had tried to convince himself that this experience would serve to forget Roman, and now he was sure that he could never leave him. He had to go back, he had to surrender to him again.

They both hugged after that incredible orgasm. Dean clung to Roman for dear life as they kissed softly.

"We broke the rules again," Roman said between kisses.

"We'll always break them," Dean said.

"Are you coming back? You must come back to me." Roman wasn't asking, he was demanding.

"Yes, I will return to you. I'm coming back." Dean hugged Roman burying his face in the Samoan's neck.

 _I'm lost, I'm lost. I can't leave you, I can't, I won't._

The blinking light warned them that their time was up.

They both cleaned and dressed as they laugh. Before he left, Roman pulled Dean's waist and kissed him. A lazy kiss, biting his lower lip.

"I'll be waiting for you, Jon." Roman smiled genuinely happy.

"I'll come back for you," Dean said with a smile, "Seriously, am I the only one you kiss?"

"You're the one with whom I enjoy this. You feel it, don't you? The connection? It's undeniable, Jon." Roman wasn't lying, this was something deeper than a simple sexual encounter.

"I feel it. I feel it and that's why I'm coming back." Dean said leaving the room amid kisses of beautiful Samoan.

 **...**

Dean woke up in his bed. The previous night he went to find Roman to get rid of the absurd obsession and ended up surrendering to the emotions that the Samoan had awakened in him. He imagined what it would be like to wake up with his face buried in the neck the samoan.

"He's a prostitute. What am I doing?" Dean was rattling in his bed.

He decided to leave after breakfast. It was Sunday and maybe he could clear his mind by going to the park. There was a beautiful and huge park near the condo.

He walked for a long time trying to forget what he had experienced, but his mind repeated over and over again his encounter with Roman. It was not sex, no. How could he feel such a deep connection with a prostitute? With someone who performed such a degrading work? Roman had slept with Regal, for fucks sake! Roman had slept with that scum for money and who knows how many dirty old men?

Suddenly, he felt a great anger going through his body. Imagining those old perverts touching Roman's body was agonizing. He had never been so jealous. He was in an area at some distance from the park and began to kick the dry leaves in frustration. Roman had destroyed all his defenses and was destroying his values.

"I hate you!" A very childlike voice from a small girl caught his attention.

"Lili for god's sake!" That voice... it was Roman.

Dean hid behind a bush and saw a very strange scene.

"Lili, I'm your dad, you can't hate me." Roman was dressed casually, tank top and jeans. His gray eyes were filled with deep sadness.

"I hate you! I just wanted my mom and I can't believe she..." The girl couldn't speak.

It was so obvious. Dean knew what this was like. His contempt for prostitutes began with his relationship with his mother. She was an addict that whored herself for money to pay her vices. She never cared for Dean, and instead of working and struggling like other mothers, she preferred that life, neglecting her son altogether. At times she was trying to earn his trust, but eventually Dean learned that she was just pretending.

The same thing happened here. Roman was probably visiting his daughter, feigning love or concern and she hated him.

"Leave me alone!" The girl wouldn't be more than 8 years old.

"Let her go!" Dean shouted and the only thing that crossed his mind was calling a guard.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Roman complained.

"It was obvious. A man like you pretending to care for his daughter when you visit her." Dean shook his head as he shouted.

Roman was stunned. Again, he found this man and he was saying nonsense.

A policeman approached because of the screams.

"I'm the police officer Calaway. What's going on here?"

Dean accused Roman. Roman yelled at Dean and the girl was crying. It was a mess. They all ended up in a police station that was three blocks from the condo and the park.

The social worker was giving water to the girl and Roman and Dean were sitting in chairs.

"Who do you think you are to make nonsensical accusations?" Roman complained to Dean quietly because they couldn't be noisy at the station.

"I know people like you. Trying to look good parents. She must be with her mother. The prostitutes will always be lowlife." Dean was angry, perhaps remembering his childhood.

"You're an asshole, your prejudices make you invent stories in your mind." Roman said.

The social worker was somewhat stressed. On Sunday she should be at home with her own children. When the girl stopped crying they were finally able to ask what was happening.

"Okay, little one. What's your name?" The social worker asked amiably.

"Kahili, but Daddy calls me Lili."

"What a nice name. How old are you?"

"8."

"You can tell me why you were crying."

"Dad said he would go out for business, but I saw his cell phone and knew he was going to meet my mom. I was with Uncle Tyler, but I escaped and followed Daddy. I had never seen Mom and when I saw her, she is so beautiful, she is blond and has blue eyes. Daddy begged her, he told her I want to know her and that I always ask for her and she said..." The girl was crying again, "That she doesn't love me. That she never loved me, that she doesn't want to know me. She's going to marry a rich man and she doesn't want him to know about me because that would ruin her life."

Dean was dumbfounded. Roman was on the verge of tears but he had to be strong. The social worker and the policeman stared at him in with sadness. These cases were more common than they seemed.

"Then why did you tell your father you hate him?" Dean asked.

Roman looked at Dean as he wanted to kill him, but he had to restrain himself.

"Dad always told me that Mom would someday come back for me. But she said she never loved me. Daddy always lied to me about mom." The girl was noticing the mistake she had made, "I was angry and, I'm sorry daddy."

The social worker took the girl a moment to ask her other questions without being pressured by the presence of the adults.

"How old are you, boy?" The policeman asked Roman.

"Twenty-seven." Roman kept looking at his daughter. "Alexa and I were dating in high school and she got pregnant. I had a scholarship to play football in college, she didn't want to be a mother. So our parents agreed to give the baby up for adoption. I let myself be convinced by all the adults around me. However, the day she was born and I saw her face, I couldn't do it."

"You were 19 years old. Wow, did you go to college?" The policeman was intrigued.

"No. My parents kicked me out of the house and stopped supporting me. They were angry because I was ruining my life. But I don't complain, I'm fine," Roman didn't want to go into details. "I have taken good care of her for 8 years."

The policeman patted Roman's back and smiled at him. "If you need help, you can come here. We will be glad to help you."

"Thanks sir." Roman whispered.

Dean thought he was dying a little. Now he was the bad guy in this story. He felt like a bastard. Prejudices, damn prejudices. He saw the little girl walking toward Roman.

"Daddy will you forgive me?" The girl no longer cried but she was very sad.

"I am not angry baby, so don't worry. We're just going home, okay."

They both hugged each other. Roman carried his daughter in his arms. As he left the police station. Outside it was Tyler, the young blond man was pale.

"Several people told me that Lili was here. Forgive me Roman, I don't know how I lost sight of her." Tyler was crying.

"Lili saw your sister, Ty." Roman said quietly, "Let's go home. I'll tell you everything."

Tyler was petrified. Dean was watching the scene closely. On the way, Roman realized that Dean was following them. The Samoan stopped.

"Why are you following us?" Roman complained.

"I am not following you. I just going to my house," Dean was so embarrassed, "Listen, I am so sorry about what happened I didn't know."

"You didn't know and you will never know. I want you to stay away from me and my daughter." Roman wasn't asking for this, he was demanding it.

Oh what a difference! Last night Roman's gray gaze looked at him with tenderness and passion. Today was pure and genuine hatred.

They all continued on their way and Dean kept walking behind them. Roman stopped at the door of the condo.

"Why are you following us?" The Samoan claimed again.

"I am not following you. I live here..." Dean remembered what the concierge told him about the new tenants, "You're the new tenant of 7B."

Roman was stunned, "How do you know that?"

"I live on 7A." Dean said in awe.

Roman closed his eyes in genuine disappointment.

* * *

 ** _I don't know what Kahili means. I just saw that name playing Pokemon Sun (she is part of the elite four in the Pokemon League) and I liked the name. As always I'd love to know what you think about this story and the chapter. Thank you so much for your support._**

 ** _Pd. I don't know if there might be inaccuracies about the legal age at which someone can take care of a child, even if it is their own child. In my country at 18 people is able to do it. So, if something is wrong I apologize, but the fic stays like this lol._**


	4. Failed Attempts

**Thanks so much for your support. I love you :)**

* * *

"Uncle Tyler!" Lili chirped excitedly, "It's too early."

"Oh, I have to talk to your dad," Tyler explained.

The girl let him pass. Lili continued to eat breakfast and Tyler approached Roman who was checking his daughter's backpack.

"Let me guess... your boyfriend finally let you know he's alive." Roman almost rolled his eyes.

"He's in Paris," Tyler murmured, "He told me he was away because he was doing the business of his life. Something that will give him money forever. He'll be back from Paris before Christmas and he'll make it up to me."

"I still think you should accept Johnny's flirting. He's your roommate after all." Roman advised his friend.

"I think you're cheering for Johnny because he hates my boyfriend too." Tyler was laughing.

"Hey, Johnny is the only one of us who's in college. I think he's about to graduate." Roman smiled.

"Who would imagine it: Johnny, future lawyer by day and Fandango, The Golden Truth's most acclaimed stripper at night."

They both laughed.

"It's still a better choice than your boyfriend." Roman insisted.

"Maybe you're right, but I love Johnny just as a friend." Tyler finished the conversation as his niece approached.

"Uncle are you going to be here when I get back from school?" Lili asked.

"Yes darling. I'll take you to the park in the afternoon after you finish the homework, as long as you promise not to escape again. I was really scared."

"Never again, uncle," The girl raised her right hand, "I'm so sorry."

"Perfect. So now I'm going to eat your dad's food." Tyler kissed his niece and went into the kitchen.

Moments later, Roman was straightening his daughter's coat as he waited for the elevator. Just then Dean appeared in an elegant suit. The auburn-haired man stopped for a moment. Maybe it was best to wait for Roman to leave but he couldn't help but get close.

Now, he understood why he was so obsessed with the Samoan. Roman was not only absolutely beautiful, he also radiated a good aura. It was almost touching to see him adjusting his daughter's coat. It was as if his outward beauty was only a reflection of the inner beauty. For Dean, Roman shone. It was inexplicable. Dean was the moth and Roman the flame, even if it burned he needed to be close.

"Good morning, sir." The girl smiled at him.

That girl was the living image of her father, the only difference was her blue eyes. Roman's were gray.

"Good morning, little one." Dean smiled. Apparently, the girl didn't care what happened the day before. Well, children are not spiteful.

They all entered the elevator.

"My name is Lili and this is my daddy, Roman. We're your neighbors." The girl continued talking.

"Honey, you must not disturb this gentleman," Roman hissed.

"Nice to meet you," Dean said sincerely, "My name is Dean. If someday you or your dad need something you know where to find me."

"Good!" Lili squealed with joy. "Daddy is angry about yesterday, but he never stays angry for a long time. I don't think you did what you did it on purpose. I think you and Daddy will be good friends."

"Lili, leave this gentleman alone, please." This time Roman spoke with a little authority.

When they reached the parking lot, Roman walked away from Dean as fast as he could. Never in his life did the ohioan feel so ignored. At least the girl had forgotten the previous day's incident. But Roman might never want to be near him. Dean sighed, it was his fault after all.

 **...**

Dean was in the office. Ugh, he was trying to make a report for Regal and he couldn't concentrate. The only thing he thought of was Roman. It couldn't be that the only way to approach him was to pay for his services. Dean had money, but soon he would resent the extra expense. Roman was also the most expensive thing of that club.

He looked at his cell phone. Seth had uploaded several photos of his honeymoon. He was with Tony at the Eiffel Tower. Dean wondered what it would be like to find his other half, as Seth did. But Seth found an honest man, Dean was going crazy for a...

"I'm tired and sick of wait for that report!" Regal spoke authoritatively.

Dean rolled his eyes. His life was becoming miserable. Working for a man as despicable as Regal and obsessed with a prostitute, a prostitute whom he lied to be able to sleep with him. Dean looked around, his coworkers staring at him and murmuring. He was beginning to hate this job for which he studied so much.

"The Bella twins are interested in making an advertising campaign for their new line of underwear and we are going to bring some ideas that the creatives are designing. If they approve everything we are going to have a lot of work. Let's go to the meeting and I want you to be aware of everything. If they want a blue tiger in their campaign, you must get it and paint it. All at the appointed time." Regal was arrogant in his orders.

Today would be a great day...

 **...**

The Bella twins had approved the campaign, anyways they modified almost all the designs. Regal had accepted the most absurd things and Dean had spent the whole day indulging the damn creatives' stupid requests. At the end of the day he was exhausted and Regal wasn't even satisfied with his work. He yelled at Dean in front of the entire staff, ugh how he hated the old bastard. When leaving his car suffered a malfunction and was in the workshop. Now he was walking to the condo, Dean had had a fucking horrible day.

And it seemed like his luck was very bad, or maybe it was very good. In the park near the condo, he could see Roman talking with a handsome young man. Both were laughing jovially. Dean felt an uneasiness inside him, he knew what it was. Jealousy showing his ugly head and he found himself doing something that even an obsessed fangirl wouldn't do. Spying on Roman behind a bush.

"Tyler is too in love with Johnny Sins." Roman's friend complained, "I'm sure he's cheating on him."

"Hahaha, please don't compare Johnny Sins to Tyler's boyfriend. I'm sure Johnny Sins is a better person." Roman mocked. "I'm still trying to get Ty to notice his boyfriend is hiding things. It's so obvious. But Ty is desperately in love with that asshole. Anyways, don't give up, Tyler will realize someday that his boyfriend is dogshit and you're going to be there for him." Roman's voice was reassuring, "At least you work with us and you know how this is. You're going to treat Ty the way he deserves. Instead the damn Swiss fucker that thinks he's better than Ty and made him believe he's beneath. That's why Ty thinks he should put up with his fuckery since he thinks he's inferior, ugh."

Dean felt a huge relief. Apparently the handsome man was a co-worker and was also interested in Tyler, Lili's uncle. But he felt sorry for the blond man, this sure was common for them. Prostitutes being demeaned by other people, even their boyfriends.

"Well, then maybe I have a chance with Ty... and what about you, Roman?" The other man laughed, "You've dedicated your life to your daughter. It's time to think about you. It's such a waste to be so handsome and to be so alone."

"Nah, Alexa was a... I can't say anything about her, she's Lili's mother, besides I loved her," Roman sighed, "Alicia despises me since she found out what I do and I really liked her. And Brad..."

"Please don't mention Brad Maddox. He was a cocky brat who never wanted to meet Lili and always kept you hidden because he was ashamed of your job. Until one of his friends found out the truth and he left you heartbroken after two years of relationship. Who the fuck he thought he was?" Roman's friend's voice showed genuine contempt, "But what about Deadpool?"

"Deadpool?" Roman was genuinely puzzled.

"The masked who has visited you twice," There was a pause and giggles, "You see you're blushing."

"Shut up I'm almost 30 I do not blush." Roman laughed, "I really like him but after Alicia and Brad's contempt for my work I don't know if anyone can love me knowing what I do. Maybe someone would want me to be his or her lover as that Regal asshole proposed to me. I don't want that, I think my destiny is to be alone."

"Come on, Deadpool says his face is... you know... damaged and you don't care about that. Why would it matter to him where you work? Maybe he's the right one. Although it would be weird, you know a masked boyfriend."

"I don't care about his face. There's more important things. The connection is just incredible, is..." Roman sighed, "I can't explain it."

"Do you think Deadpool will keep visiting you?"

"Stop calling him Deadpool, his name is Jon and I don't know, I hope he will. Tomorrow the club opens, so I'll know then."

"Dad!" That was Lili, "Uncle Ty bought me ice cream."

"I return your daughter to you, Ro. I'm going to help Johnny rehearse a case." Tyler sounded happy.

"Johnny will soon be a lawyer!" The girl screamed in excitement.

"That's Lili, and when your dad or your uncle gets into trouble I'll get them out of prison."

"Daddy and Uncle Ty are very good, they would never get in trouble," The girl said proudly.

"You're right on that, little one."

 **...**

The next day was exactly the same. Dean found Roman and Lili in the elevator. Roman was dressed in jeans and a black t-shirt that emphasized every part of his thick toned body. How could someone look so sexy and dominant and at the same time be so endearing. Roman was an enigma for Dean, an enigma that Dean wanted to decipher completely.

"Good morning, Dean!" Lili greeted cheerfully.

The girl had a black stuffed animal with yellow rings on its paws and she was wearing a black hoodie coat with the same yellow designs as the stuffed animal.

"Good morning, Lili. What a cute toy." Dean said and teh he looked at Roman, "Good morning Roman." His voice trailed off a little as he saluted the Samoan.

"Good morning," Roman's voice was flat, without emotion.

"My toy is called umbreon, it's a pokemon." Lili showed the toy to Dean.

"It's very cute, quite exotic, I'd say." Dean examined the stuffed animal.

As soon as they left the condo Roman almost ran away from Dean, toward the parking lot. Dean didn't have a car so he was waiting for a taxi but no one stopped. As they exited the parking lot, Roman drove by with his car and Lili started yelling and pointing at Dean. The girl opened the car window.

"Daddy, can we help Dean?" The girl insisted.

Roman's face was a poem. Roman definitely didn't want to be around Dean.

"Lili we're late," Roman murmured.

"But daddy you always say we should help the neighbors."

Dean knew he should not accept the girl's proposal without his father's permission. But he was so enticed by Roman that anything that would allow him to breathe the same air as the samoan sounded attractive. Even almost impose his presence on Roman.

"It would help a lot a ride. It's not easy to take a taxi at this hour and my car is at the workshop." Dean said as if nothing.

Lili looked at her dad with puppy eyes and Roman had no choice but to open the door for Dean. Now the auburn-haired man was sitting in the passenger seat. Roman was in deep silence as he drove. Dean admired the Samoan. God, Roman was everything he had ever dreamed of in a man. Not only was he absolutely beautiful, he was strong, dominant and tender and loving at the same time. He had a passionate and a protective side. He was perfect... well, maybe not that perfect since he sold his body for money.

Upon arriving at the school, several mothers approached to greet Roman. Dean could see Roman trying to be polite and stop their obvious flirting. Even several teachers were overly nice with Lili. Ugh, it was obvious that they wanted to impress Roman using the girl, Dean almost rolled his eyes watching the scene. Roman practically fled back to his car.

"I'll leave you near your job," Roman said as he started the car. "Tell me the address."

Dean nodded to Roman and he led the way down the street, never taking a look, not even sideways at Dean.

"I want to apologize again for all the things I've done." Dean said softly, "I've behaved like an asshole and you're absolutely right to be angry with me but I... we're neighbors we could have a friendly relationship."

"You are Regal's lackey. That man is a pervert and is somewhat obsessed with me. How am I supposed to have a friendly relationship with someone who works for him? You can help him to hurt me." Roman stared at the road holding the steering wheel more firmly than usual.

"I don't want to hurt you. I won't tell Regal that you live in the same condo as me." Dean assured.

"I can't know that," Roman was still suspicious, "Anyway, if he shows up one day knocking on my door, I'm going to beat you both. Even if I have to lose the deposit I paid for the department and go away."

"Why are you so abrasive?" Dean was somewhat angry now, "I've apologized to you twice and you act like a complete jerk and you accuse me of things without even knowing me."

Roman stopped the car. Finally he looked at Dean, his eyes reflecting a huge grudge, "Really? Do you think _I_ accuse you of things without even knowing you? _I am_ the one assuming shit and being prejudiced?"

Dean swallowed twice, moved his lips as if to say something but no words came out.

"I never wanted to meet you, Dean. You came up to the club defending a guy who treated you like trash and you made fun of my dignity, which I'm not supposed to have because I am a prostitute and yes that's what I am. Then, you assumed I'm a bad father and because of that you subjected my daughter to an unnecessary police confrontation. I had to tell the story of my life in front of you even if I don't like to talk about these things. All that because you assumed stupid things in your mind. But I should now dance and clap with joy only because you ask for a shitty apology and you assume that I must trust that you won't sell me to your boss. Even when I already saw him treating you like crap and you obeying with no hesitation. Get out of my car!"

Oh man, Roman was angry. Dean knew this was bad and yet he couldn't move. Another thing that was absurd and even twisted was the fact that Roman's anger, although it did frighten him, also excited him. Dean practically felt his cock twitching as he saw that gray eyes full of rage, as the muscles in Roman's body stiffen, pursing lips so fucking sexy. Dean wanted to take off his clothes, jump into the backseat and open his legs to be possessed by this angry deity.

"Didn't you hear me? Get out!" Roman repeated.

Dean licked his lips, motionless.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Roman was stunned.

The Samoan approached Dean unbuckled his seat belt and unlocked the door. All this made their bodies touch. God the last thing Dean needed was to have a damn hard on here and end up offending Roman who would believe this was happening because he's a prostitute.

"Get out and stop being nice to my daughter. I don't want her to like you. I don't want you near us either."

Dean was finally able to react and clumsily got out of the car. Roman started the car and ran away almost immediately. The Samoan didn't want to breathe the same air Dean breathed.

The ohioan hurried to the office and left his things. Luckily he had arrived earlier than his other coworkers. Then he locked himself in the bathroom. He saw himself in the mirror and was totally blushed. What the hell? Roman was perhaps a sorcerer, a sort of seducer incubus, who had bewitched him. Dean wanted to think about other things, but his mind was back to Roman again and again. The samoan's eyes shining with anger, his body language emanating dominance and power.

Dean leaned against the wall and unzipped his pants. One part of him didn't want to do this and the other imagined Roman grabbing him with anger and throwing his body into the back seat of the car. Roman ripping his clothes in pure raw anger. Roman opening his legs and without any preparation bury his cock in Dean.

"Fuck yes..." Dean hissed. He was jerking off at full speed, imagining Roman possessing him in the backseat of his car. Roman kissing and biting his skin wildly, marking Dean as his damn property, as if Dean were a possession and not a person. All that rage in the bed must be magnificent. But at the end of his fantasy, Roman returned to be this affectionate lover, smiling and his thrust were soft and full of care. Dean squeezed his dick that was bathed in precum as he tried to hold back his moans, and soon his cum spilled into the toilet bowl.

Dean wiped himself and washed his face. It took several minutes to calm down and straighten his clothes. When he left the bathroom, several of their coworkers were arriving at the office. Dean just buried himself in his seat avoiding any intrusive glances. God, he was losing his mind, completely and wildly obsessed with Roman, with a prostitute that sold his body in a night club.

"The club is open from Tuesday to Saturday. Today is Tuesday, I must go see Roman tonight. I need to see him, I need to feel his body next to mine. I'm going crazy." Dean thought as he opened his mail and saw several photos Seth had sent him from Paris.

And Dean knew what to do. Dean knew how he wanted Roman to have him tonight. And God, he was going to make that fantasy come true.

"You're never going to like Dean, but you really like Jon. You told your friend. Then I'll be Jon, I'll be Jon for you. All these lies will one day take a toll on me, but until then I want to get lost in the damn spell you casted on me." Dean thought while looking at his bank account, these encounters were going to leave him in poverty.

* * *

 **Dean Dean... What are you doing?**

 **Okay guys, let me know what you think about this chapter and about the story. Thanks again for your nice words, remember to support your fav fics with reviews, favs and follows, that helps a lot. And to Kyanam I'm not from Europe lol, I from South America :v**


	5. A Sand Castle

**Thanks so much for your support and nice words. I'm really happy to see you are enjoying this fic.**

* * *

Dean returned to his apartment, totally stressed. He was nervous too, tonight he had to visit Roman at the club. He even had the money. These visits were going to leave him ruined and nevertheless, Dean didn't think to interrupt his meetings with Roman. He didn't even want to justify to himself anymore, he knew he was totally crazy about that man and he didn't care about any consequences. However, he continued to hide his identity.

Dean hurried out of the elevator and saw Roman talking to a young woman at the door of his apartment. Roman had mentioned that he loved Lili's mom, as well as mentioning a woman named Alicia. Roman liked men and women just the same. And this woman was very pretty, and Lili seemed happy to be with her.

"Dean!" Lili shouted enthusiastically.

Lili ran to Dean. The girl smiled at him and Dean petted her long black hair.

"Hey, little one," Dean was really fond of this little girl.

"She's Emma, she takes care of me when my daddy goes to work." The girl smiled.

Dean wondered what Lili thought was her father's job. And it was obvious that this affected Roman who for a moment looked at his daughter with some desperation. Dean thought how difficult Roman's life was and why he couldn't or didn't want to leave that job. Roman was a great father and there was no doubt about it. The Samoan must have some motivation for not being able to leave that job.

"My pleasure, my name is Dean, I'm Lili's neighbor. If you need anything and I'm in the apartment, feel free to knock the door." Dean smiled at the woman who had her hand on Roman's shoulder, as if trying to comfort him.

Surely she also knew about Roman's work and apparently didn't care. And although it was perfect that Roman had friends who didn't judge him. It was also frightening, she was pretty and had no prejudices. Lili also liked her. Dean didn't want to think about this, but this woman could be a threat between he and Roman.

However, there was no he and Roman. He and Roman were a lie, a deception set by Dean, something that had no future at all.

"Nice to meet you," the woman smiled kindly.

"This is jolteon," Lili showed Dean another stuffed animal, "It's another pokemon."

"Wow, you love pokemon," Dean smiled at the yellow plush toy.

"Yes. If you're curious one day I'll explain everything about pokemon and I'll show you my favorite pokemon and all the ones I've caught playing pokemon on my nintendo." Lili explained happily.

"I'd love to," Dean said sincerely.

"Yupi!" Lili shouted.

"Lili, leave Dean alone, he must be tired," Roman's voice was flat as always.

Roman hugged and kissed his daughter on the forehead and waved Emma effusively. Dean saw everything out of the corner of his eye as he opened the door.

Lili and Emma entered the house and Dean closed his door slowly watching Roman waiting for the elevator. For a moment Roman turned his gaze to the door of Dean's apartment and their eyes met. The Auburn-haired man's eyes open wide, fully focused on the gray gems.

"Why had Roman become unattainable for Dean?"

Roman couldn't take his eyes off his neighbor, they both looked at each other for several seconds. As they listened to the elevator they both awake from the fantasy and Roman left the place. Dean stayed at his door, looking at the elevator as he sighed with sadness.

 **…**

At night, Dean was in his disguise of Jon Moxley. This double life was both stressful and exciting. The problem was to think about the consequences. However, when he saw Roman sauntering the room, wearing nothing more than a robe and his long hair loose, all those thoughts disappeared. Dean was crazy about this man.

Roman smiled at him. If only the Samoan would smile like that when Dean didn't hide his face behind a fabric mask.

"Jon!" Roman sat down next to him on the bed.

"I told you I'd come back." Dean explained pretending the voice.

"I know it's..." Roman shook his head. "Doesn't matter."

"I wanted to ask for... ummm... something," Dean was a little nervous.

Roman and Dean sat in the bed. They looked at eachother intensely.

"Can you," Dean scratched his dark hair, "Look, I dreamed about you..."

Roman gently stroked Dean's jaw, the gesture was reassuring and Dean felt his nerves dissipate. It was incredible the power Roman had over him.

"In my dreams you took me... ummm... it was rude." Dean giggled nervously.

Roman looked at him for a moment. Then his sweet smile changed to an almost sinful smirk.

"I can do that. I can be rude without hurting you if you wish." Roman continued stroking Dean's jaw.

"You can hurt me a little if you wish. I'm pretty strong," Dean said nervously.

Roman licked his lips, "Your wish is my command."

The Samoan thrust his thumb into Dean's mouth and the ohioan felt salivating. He immediately began to suck and lick the thick finger in complete submission.

"Actually, your wish will be my command," Dean was no longer nervous, he was hypnotized.

"I like that you're so eager." Roman's voice was velvety, so sexy, "I was thinking you'd never ask for something like that."

"You want it too?" Dean was now sucking two fingers, feeling like his cock twitched.

"You have no idea what I want to do to your body, Jon." Roman licked his lips, "Anyway, if you think I'm being too rude, tell me and I'll stop."

"I won't tell you anything then. I want you to do with my body whatever you want."

That was all the authorization Roman needed. The Samoan threw Dean on the soft silky sheets and was just like the fantasy the ohioan had in the morning. Roman tossing him into the backseat of his car, but now they were in a huge, comfortable bed. A thousand times better.

Roman's gaze was lascivious and extremely possessive. Roman put one of his huge hands on Dean's neck and the other began to unbutton the trousers. Roman practically ripped the clothes from the ohioan's body, his eyes raw and full of lust. Dean felt that his body was on fire. But he couldn't move. The hand on his neck prevented him. Roman unbuttoned Dean's shirt and shortly afterwards his other hand was stroking the crotch of the ohioan.

"Roman..."

"Call me master!" Roman's voice was menacing.

Angry Roman was sexy.

"Sorry, master." Dean said wide eyes and giving in to the fantasy.

Roman's hand left Dean's neck and untied his robe. Revealing the sculpted body that had Dean crazy. Roman began to kiss the toned chest of his lover.

"Master, bite me, please."

"You won't have any problems with the marks?"

"Don't mark visible places."

Roman bit a nipple and pulled it. Dean moaned in great pleasure. A little pain only excited him even more.

"Your body is like sweet poison," Roman murmured. "I can't stop."

"My body is yours to do with it as you wish, master." Dean was in a cloud of pleasure.

Roman made a path of bites and kisses as his hands pressed firmly into every part of the pale body he would use tonight for his own pleasure. Roman turned Dean violently and this only made the ohioan moan.

"Look at this ass, it's so made to bury my cock in it." Roman grabbed Dean's tousled hair by pulling him hard. Roman brought his lips to one of Dean's ears, barely brushing his warm breath on him, "Do you want my cock in it?"

"Yes, master, pls. Fuck me! "Dean was begging now.

Smack. "You're a little slut."

"I'm your little slut, fuck me!"

Another smack. Roman watched with delight the mark of his hands on his lover's pale buttocks. Dean raised his hips offering himself to Roman in total submission. Another smack. Then Roman opened his cheeks and ran his thumb over the pink wrinkle. Dean felt every nerve in his body come alive.

"Oh Roman..."

Another smack.

"Sorry... Master."

More groans.

Dean thought he would lose his ability to think as he felt the warm, thick tongue at his entrance.

This was even better than his fantasies. The tongue breaking through his tight hole and his hands holding hips violently. Dean tried to masturbate just to get another smack.

"I have not authorized you to touch."

Dean moaned.

Roman introduced one finger and then another, helped himself with his tongue. Dean writhed and moaned without embarrassment.

"Master please, ah," Dean was begging.

Roman's fingers hit Dean's sweet spot and the ohioan squirmed in pleasure, "Oh yes, right there."

Again and again Roman rubbed his fingers at the same point making Dean moan. The auburn-haired man felt his dick at the edge of the explosion.

"I can't stand it anymore, take me, mmm," Dean's voice was a plea.

Roman turned Dean again, he was now facing Roman. The samoan rolled a condom and bathed his cock in lub. Dean drooled watching the erotic show in front of him. Roman took both of his lover's legs.

"Ready?"

"Fuck me, master," A pitiful whimper.

Roman buried his dick in one thrust. Dean screamed in pain and pleasure.

"Move, claim what belongs to you." Dean continued to plead.

Roman was ecstatic. He totally loved Dean's complete submission. The ohioan was so honest in his emotions. Roman gripped his lover's hips and hit over and over Dean's sweet spot. The ohioan moaned and whimpered as he tried to hold from the headboard.

"Who's your master?"

"You, Roman. I belong to you."

"That's right, this ass is mine, only mine."

"Only yours, so you can do with whatever you want. Oh yeah!"

Roman gave in completely to the feeling of tightness that enveloped his cock. The feeling of warmth and familiarity... belonging. Jon was his, he really was his. Roman wanted him, wanted this to be something serious. He wanted to be able to call Jon his. Even if he had not even seen his face. He felt it in every pore of his skin.

Roman lifted Dean from his back and settled him on his hips. Now the ohioan could ride Roman and he did it. Dean moved his hips quickly, adding pleasure and friction. Both were moaning, bodies bathed in sweat. Roman took the hands of the auburn-haired man and they kissed passionately.

Dean saw Roman as a vision. Totally focused to this passionate encounter. The Samoan loosed one of his hands and grabbed the hard member of his lover, stroking it. Dean let out another groan and bit his lover's tattooed shoulder. Together they reached the climax hugging so tightly that there was barely space between them.

They fell on the sheets, giving each other soft kisses. Roman bit Dean's lower lip and released it, the ohioan moaned in pleasure. Dean was ecstatic, this experience was better than he imagined in the morning. No one had ever claimed his body like this. Never before did he feel as if he really belonged to someone else.

And there was no turning back. He was owned by Roman, the marks on his worn body were proof. Roman watched the hickeys and bites with lust. Even if the Samoan couldn't say it, they both knew, both knew the silent agreement their bodies came tonight.

 **...**

"My parents turned their backs on me. I spent a year working 15 hours a day at various construction sites in my town. Alexa and her brother Tyler had no one to pay for their college so Alexa had all of her hopes for her future in a NFL superstar husband. When I devoted myself to Lili, that plan would no longer work and she left the village, nobody knew anything about her. The next year when Tyler finished high school he also left town looking for a job."

Roman and Dean had agreed to talk about their lives. Dean asked first and Roman was honest with him. It's assumed that on the next visit Dean would have to tell his story. And, while Roman told a truth. Dean would have to come up with a huge lie.

"One day I suffered an accident that left me unable to work for a month, as you can imagine I was buried in debts. Tyler returned to the town the next month and saw that I was unemployed and the landlord was about to kick me out. Then he told me about his work. He had just one month working in a club in the city near the town where we lived and he had enough money to help me pay some of my debts. The truth is that I was desperate and I accepted his offer. I thought I would only do it once to pay the bills and I would go on with my life. But…"

Roman sighed with longing.

"The first time I could pay the rent. Then I bought a nice bed for Lili and clothes, and so I kept thinking I'd leave it the next time. One day my parents learned what we were doing and it was a scandal. The whole town was judging us, murmuring everywhere, it was horrible. We left the village a few days later and in the next city, where the club was, we dedicated ourselves to this. Ron and Dustin expanded the business and we moved to a big city like this. We have not returned to town, I won't go back there ever."

Dean thought quickly about Roman's situation. A little kid is a very big expense for a single young man that had zero support from his relatives. Roman had to pay the rent, food, school, nanny, clothes, medicines, toys and things Dean probably didn't even know. Also if Roman wanted to request a job now, he would need to talk about his previous jobs. Changing his job would mean taking his daughter away from the rather comfortable life he could give her and spending less time with her.

It would sound easy to say the kid would prefer poverty, but Roman had lived poverty with her and of course he would never like to go back to that life. Now, they lived in a nice and safe place. Lili went to a good school and had nice things. Things that with a regular job plus all the expenses of being alone, Roman couldn't afford.

The opposite of his mother who prostituted herself for her vices and didn't care about her son. Roman lived to give his daughter a happy and comfortable life even if it meant having a job that made people think they could demean him.

Being demeaned by people like Dean. The ohioan felt like the biggest asshole in the universe.

"This is the easy life everyone talks, but it's not so easy as they think. Everyone who finds out what I'm doing tries to humiliate me. It's what I hate most about people." Roman complained.

"Has anyone bothered you lately?" Dean asked as if nothing.

"A pervert old man... my daughter's mother who happens to live in this city and find out what I do and..." Roman paused, "An asshole neighbor who has been a pain in the ass, the worst thing is that my daughter likes him."

Dean hugged Roman and hid his face in the samoan's neck unable to meet his eyes.

"If your daughter likes him maybe. He's not so bad. People make mistakes," Dean murmured.

"Yeah well, I must admit he apologized twice." Roman said thoughtfully.

"Maybe you should try to be sociable. Sometimes a bad first impression can make us lose a good friendship." Dean continued talking without looking at Roman.

Roman took Dean's jaw forcing him to look at him, now he was watching the ohioan with intensity. Dean was nervous, maybe Roman noticed something as he was defending this supposed neighbor. Then Roman smiled tenderly.

"You're the kind of person who always looks to see the good in others, right?" Roman said softly.

Dean felt his heart skipping a beat. That was so close.

"Yes, I mean. You know how is this, people judge others for what they see. It happens to me too." Dean was trying to form a coherent sentence.

"That's why you don't take off the mask. You think I will judge you." Roman shook his head, "You're different, Jon. You're honest and I feel like I can be myself freely with you. You're not demeaning me even if you and I are here in this place. I don't care how your face looks like. I like you just the same. But I'll wait for you, til you're ready to show me your face. And for you, I will try to be a better person."

Roman's smile was so honest. Dean thought he was dying a little. How could be he able to keep lying to him? All this was so wrong.

"Maybe you're right, Jon. I think if my neighbor speaks to me again I won't be rude with him. I just can't trust this guy because he works for someone who's trying to screw up my life."

"Maybe he has no choice about his work." Dean insisted.

And that made it. Roman knew how that feeling was.

"I will try to be just as good as you, Jon," Roman softly kissed the ohioan.

"It's good to have a good relationship with others. Actually, if he's your neighbor, if you ever need help, he would be the closest person to ask for it."

Roman kissed Dean tenderly, "Okay, I'll do it for you. I'm not saying I will be his best friend or even trust him but I won't be an asshole to him."

Dean kissed back Roman and they both watched with disappointment as the light indicated that their time was up.

They both cleaned and dressed. Before leaving, Roman handed Dean a gift box.

"What's it?" Dean was intrigued.

"I want you to open it when you get home, okay?" Roman smiled.

Dean smiled back, "It's okay. I'll be back this week, probably on Friday. Now you gave me a gift, I'll bring something for you, too."

"See you," Roman said and kissed Dean again.

 **...**

Dean was on his bed. He couldn't run away from the truth. This wasn't just an obsession. He was maybe falling in love with Roman. And something inside him told him that Roman was feeling the same. But Roman would be falling in love with a lie. There was no way this was going to work out.

And the worst part of this mess was Roman's status. He was still a prostitute. He was still someone that no one would proudly present to their relatives, friends or coworkers.

Dean saw the gift on his bedside table and decided to open it. To his surprise he found two bundles of money. He counted it and it was the amount he had paid for the two times he invested his money in Roman. There was a note in the middle of the money.

 _You don't have to pay to see me. It's more than obvious that this is not a transaction for me. And if you are feeling the same as me, I hope that the next time you visit me we can agree to see each other in another place, no longer inside that room. No money involved. I seriously feel something for you and I'd wish we could explore this feeling, if you want it too of course. So if you don't mind my work just like I don't care about what your face looks like, we can try to know each other better._

Dean closed his eyes tightening the note in his hands. Jon didn't care about Roman's work, but Dean did. The ohioan was tossing on his bed unable to fall asleep. He didn't know what to do with his feelings.

"If I continue with this game I will end up falling in love with him. And I can't love someone like Roman. I just can't. Maybe it's best if I don't visit him again."

Dean left the bed and he was walking on his living room. He didn't know what to do. The ohioan looked at the watch, it was 2 am. He heard noises in the hallway and immediately ran to the door. He was like possessed. Barefoot and in pajamas, he opened the door just a bit and leaned in the doorframe as saw Roman walking towards his own department.

Roman seemed happy, even glowing like. Dean knew it was for Jon. Roman was happy because of a lie. If Roman only knew... Dean couldn't keep thinking about this stuff because he noticed Roman looking at him thoughtfully, and then a gesture that seemed like the tiniest of the smiles flashed across Roman's face.

"Night, Dean." Roman said very softly.

Dean looked at him wide-eyed. Roman was following Jon's advice. Dean smiled sheepishly, "Night, Roman."

They looked at each other for a brief moment. Roman continued on his way and entered his house. Dean closed his door gently. This wasn't a big step, as Roman said he wasn't even being friendly. The samoan just wasn't being rude. But it was still a progress.

Maybe Jon would keep manipulating Roman and make the samoan to like Dean or at least tolerate him.

Lying, manipulating, deceiving. The three words that defined his relationship with Roman. And why did Dean keep with this lie if he knew he would never have a serious relationship with a prostitute. For fuck's sake this wasn't going anywhere, yet he couldn't stop it. He couldn't move on and stop visiting Roman or even stop being close to him. Dean shook his head. It wasn't time to punish himself with those thoughts.

Dean didn't care about how weird was that he was watching his neighbor at this hour. Much less what Roman would think about this fact. Now, laying on his bed the auburn-haired man finally tossed the negative thoughts away and just kept the positive part. Roman greeted him. He wasn't fighting or yelling at him and even if it was something silly. That little progress made Dean feel happy. It was a feeling of bliss and calmness. And with that, Dean could finally fall sleep.

* * *

 **Well, Dean is using Jon to help his cause and God knows if that's a good idea. Dean is building whatever relationship he has with Roman in pure lies. Oh Dean what are you doing?**

 **Let me know what you think about this chapter. Remember to support your fav stories with favs, follows and reviews. Believe me, that helps a lot. Love you guys :)**


	6. Nothing's What It Seems

Roman and Lili were walking towards the elevator and there was Dean.

Lili greeted him effusively, "Good morning, Dean! How are you?"

Dean smiled sincerely, "Good morning, Lili. I'm fine," and then he sheepishly looked at Roman, "Good morning, Roman."

"Good morning, Dean." Finally, Roman's voice wasn't flat.

While they were in the elevator, Lili smiled, "Dean, is your car already repaired?"

The ohioan shrugged, "Uh, not yet. They will deliver it to me in the afternoon."

Lili clung to her dad's pants and looked at him with puppy eyes, "Daddy, Daddy, can we take Dean to his workplace?"

Dean couldn't help but smile at the girl's tenderness. It was good that someone was on his side, especially if it was the most important person for Roman. The Samoan looked at his daughter for a moment and then looked at Dean and it was obvious that he was hesitant. But in the end, he nodded.

"All right let's help our neighbor," Roman said softly.

Dean fist pump mentally, although he was actually trying to stay calm, "Thank you, Roman."

They all got out of the elevator and as they walked towards the car, Roman received a phone call. Dean noticed that Roman was looking nervously at the phone screen, then looked at his daughter.

"I'm going to take this call, wait here, okay," Roman said to his daughter as he walked away a little to answer the call that seemed to be important. However, although Roman was somewhat away, he never lost sight of his daughter.

"I'm so happy you and Daddy are friends," Lili said with genuine joy.

Dean was intrigued by the attitude of this little girl.

"Lili, why are you so interested in me and your daddy being friends despite how weird it was the way we met?" Dean hoped this question was not too much for an 8-year-old girl.

"Daddy and I have lived in many places. Whenever I start getting used to the place we live in, something happens, I never know what." Lili said innocently, "Our neighbors begin to give us odd looks and murmur and daddy ends up moving to other place. Sometime ago, daddy used to befriend our neighbors, but after a time they changed and suddenly they looked at him so weirdly. Then, he simply didn't become friends with anyone but our neighbors always did the same thing, look at us weirdly and murmur. I don't understand adults but... I would like to stay in one place. If daddy gets along well with you, it may be possible that we won't move again."

Dean could understand what the girl couldn't. Why the neighbors changed their behavior towards them and ended up looking at them weirdly and murmuring. Surely somehow Roman's neighbors learned about his work and that's why the samoan didn't stay in one place. Dean also remembered something similar happening in his childhood and how much he wanted to stay in one place. He could understand Lili and that made him feel a lot more affection for her.

"Hey, this time you came to the right place. Your dad and I are going to be good friends, okay." Dean assured her with a smile.

"I know you do," Lili smiled back.

As Roman drove to the school, Dean decided to use a strategy he had in mind and didn't know whether it would be good or bad but decided to use it anyways.

"Since you both have been so kind to me and taken me to work these days. I wish I could do something for you," Dean said rather nervously, "How about this Saturday I invite you to a lunch at my house. So I could really thank you for the inconvenience I have caused you. In addition to compensate you for the weird way in which we met."

Lili laughed happily, "Daddy, daddy accept the invitation."

Roman sighed and it was obvious he wanted to say no but it was also obvious that he remembered the advice Jon had given him and Lili's pleas helped too.

"Okay, we're going to have lunch with Dean. But I'd like to take someone else if he lets me."

For a moment Dean panicked. Roman wanted to take somebody else! And what if that person was Jon? There was no way Jon and Dean could be in the same place. But even though it sounded crazy, it would be even worse if Roman planned to take someone else, the very idea of seeing Roman with another person was desperated him.

It was Lili who got Dean out of all his doubts, "The person you want to take is Uncle Ty, right?"

Roman smiled widely, "Of course. Your Uncle Ty is like a brother to me and he's part of our family and since it's an invitation to our family, I hope Dean let us take Ty with us."

This wasn't exactly what Dean expected, but it could be worse. Roman could have refused. Anyway, it was another small step in the progress of their relationship. At least Roman wasn't planning to take Jon, which was an absolute impossibility.

"Don't worry. I know you are a family and it will be my pleasure to be with you all." Dean said with a small smile.

Roman left his daughter at the school and drove to Dean's job. On the way, the auburn-haired man was a little nervous but he was happy, things were progressing between him and Roman. The samoan was driving in absolute silence but at least this time he wasn't angry. When he got close to Dean's job, Roman stopped the car. Dean knew that Roman didn't want to be near the place where Regal was.

"Thank you so much for helping me and for... I know I was an asshole but..." Dean was nervous.

"Listen, I don't want to talk about this anymore, okay." Roman wasn't being rude, "Despite all the mistakes we made, you're right about something. We are neighbors and we should at least be polite. And my daughter likes you, so probably we can get along."

"I like her, too. Listen, you have my word that I won't say anything to Regal. I know it's hard to trust someone who works for him but... I would never do anything that could hurt you."

Dean realized, very late, what he had just said. Roman was genuinely surprised. God, Dean was losing control of his emotions when he was near Roman.

"I mean, if I do something that hurts you, it would be hurting Lili too and I don't want that." Dean tried to justify himself. "Besides, I have no right to judge you. I want you to know that I will never mention your work, much less I will treat you differently for it. I deserve all the words you said to me. I'm sorry."

Roman's expression of astonishment changed to one of understanding. Something that until yesterday, before the conversation that Jon had with Roman, seemed impossible. It would take some time, but Roman would eventually realize that Dean didn't want to hurt him and they could be friends. Then the ohioan might get rid of Jon.

"Okay, apology accepted. We can start again. See you on Saturday then," Roman still didn't smile but his attitude was calm.

"Perfect. At noon I'll be waiting for you." Dean nodded and got out of the car.

 **...**

In the afternoon Roman and Tyler were talking in the living room. Lili was in her room watching cartoons.

"He called me yesterday and… I heard another voice saying _-baby come to bed_ -" Tyler was sad.

"That's why you were so numb yesterday." Roman pursed his lips.

"He kept on telling me that it was the tv. But I know it wasn't," Tyler was holding back tears.

Roman heard this before. Tyler discovering something very fishy and fighting with his boyfriend and the manipulative bastard always finding the way to make Tyler feel unworthy like he was doing some kind of favor staying with the blonde and Tyler eventually forgiving him.

"I told him that I'm tired and sick of him which is true and I broke with him, for real." Tyler said, "He told me he will leave this important business he was finishing in Paris and will come back early to fix our relationship and prove that he really loves me."

Well, this was something new. Tyler never ever broke with the fucker. Now, the blonde seemed genuinely disappointed. Roman didn't think it would last long, Tyler's boyfriend was a master in manipulation and eventually the blond would go back to him. It was sad.

"You know how much I hate manipulative people. He's manipulating your feelings, Ty." Roman said softly, "Anyways, I will support you no matter what, even if you forgive and forget all over again."

"I love him, Romie. And we need to be honest with ourselves. There's no people eager to love us."

Roman wanted to say that it was a lie. That if they wait enough, there was people that wanted to love them and that view them as people with the same feelings and rights than everyone else. But he wanted to be sure that Jon would be the one. Jon truly understood him and he didn't care about his work, his past and the fact he had a daughter. Jon could be the one he will share his dreams and plans for the future. Roman wasn't thinking to be a prostitute forever. But it wasn't yet the time to leave his work. He still needed to save more money.

"And because you love him you have to put up with his crap. Because is better than be alone," Roman sighed, "I'm sorry Tyler, you know I love you like a real brother but I think that be alone will always be better than be with someone who belittle you."

Tyler hugged Roman and Roman softly petted his blond hair. Tyler was only one year younger than him, but sometimes Roman felt like he was still a teenager. Tyler was too much sensitive and emotional, he was a noble soul and people always takes advantage of that. It seemed impossible that Alexa and he were relatives. Roman saw the watch. They should be on their way to the club but Emma still didn't come, to take care of Lili.

"You should go ahead to the club. I have to wait for Emma." Roman said softly.

"You're right. I'll tell Ron and Dustin why you will be arriving late." Tyler said and left the department.

 **…**

Dean left his work early because he received an unexpected visit.

"I can't believe you're here." Dean was talking with Seth, "That was the quickest honeymoon in history."

"Tony told me he fought with his mom and he needs to make it up to her. You know she's living here in the states now. I couldn't just say - _fuck your mom I wanna stay in Paris the two weeks we agreed_ \- even if I did want to say that. I need to be supporting with my husband."

"At least you had fun in Paris."

"Of course I have," Seth smiled as his eyes sparkled in pure love, "It was amazing. I can't believe I found the right person. He's a truly gentleman and so romantic, I can't explain it. I can tell he truly loves me. And he's amazing in bed so I hit the jackpot with him. I can't believe my family was bitching me to make him sign a prenup. I'm happy I didn't follow their stupid advices. Just imagine how Tony would have felt if I had forced him to sign something that was the clear proof of the distrust my family feels for him."

"Tony is a good one, Seth. I trust him just the same you do." Dean was sure about this, "Well, since it was your decision to return to America. I'm actually happy that you're here. I have a lot to tell you and I need help."

"Regal is making your life miserable, isn't he?"

"Yeah but believe it or not. I have a bigger problem now and I need your help."

Seth was listening to Dean. To say his story was complicated was an understatement. Apparently, Dean was visiting the prostitute Finn hired for him as a birthday gift and he was buried in the lies he told this man to stay close to him. It was the weirdest thing Dean had ever done. And Dean did a lot of stupid things in the past. The worst part of the story was the genuine desperation in Dean's face.

"You can't tell any of this to your husband." Dean pleaded.

"We are not supposed to have secrets. I just told you how amazing Tony is with me." Seth whined.

"Yes, but this is not your secret, it's mine." Dean explained.

Seth was worried about Dean, the consequences of all his actions and especially since this guy, Roman, was a person who could destroy his friend's life.

"Dean, as gorgeous as this Roman guy is, he's a prostitute. Look, as difficult as Roman's life was, and even though he had to raise a child when he was still a teenager. The path he chose was wrong. You have a great future in the company of my family, being with Roman would mean leaving everything. Regal knows him! Just imagine what would happen if he speaks about Roman's line of work, which he will do. Do you really think you have a future together? Although it sounds horrible you know that appearances are important in our world."

"You think I have not thought about it!" Dean said frustrated, "That's why I'm still hiding my face and that's killing me. But I can't leave him, it's like he'd have casted a spell on me. Seth, you know how much I've struggled to have the life I have. You know that with the kind of family I had and the environment in which I grew up, everyone bet that I would end up as or worse than my mother. It was a great achievement to shut their mouths... you think I don't know I can lose everything if Regal opens his mouth. However sometimes I think it might be worth it."

Seth was alarmed, "You're crazy! Well you've always been a little crazy but this is insane. It's not worth it that you lose everything you've fought for a man who sells his body. Imagine how many people have been on his bed. Even if you find another work, which would be stupid because the company of my family is the best, surely many of the important people you will know in the future have slept with Roman. There's no way this won't harm you."

"Roman is different, Seth. I also thought the same as you are thinking and I judged him but he's not as everyone would believe." Dean explained.

"Dean, he's a prostitute." Seth tried to make his friend comes to his senses, "As sadder or endearing as his story may be, a prostitute is not a reliable person. They usually look for easy money and how do you know that after spoiling your life, he won't leave you to become the lover of some millionaire?"

"He despises Regal and the damn old man proposed just that." Dean didn't seem to be listening to his friend. "Besides, he thinks Jon's face is disfigured and he doesn't care, he even gave me the money back. Roman doesn't fit the gold-digger type."

"Dean, first of all, it's Regal. There is no money that makes someone want to be with that old crap, not even a prostitute. And second, if Jon can afford to see him so often, Roman knows Jon has money. In fact, a lonely man with a sad life because his face is damaged and who also has money, is an excellent choice. Giving your money back can be a strategy. And don't look at me like that!" Seth explained to his friend, "If I tell you these things it's because I'm worried. Roman can find someone who isn't an asshole like William and will leave you. He's a prostitute for God's sake, it's what they do and it would hurt me so much to see you lose everything because you fought for an obsession."

"Roman isn't like that, you don't know him yet. I thought the same and I had to swallow my words," Dean explained.

"Let's do something." Seth said defeated, "You say you invited him to lunch on saturday and he's even going to be accompanied by his daughter's uncle who is also a prostitute. Well, I want to be there with you. I want to make sure that you don't do anything silly and I want to make my own opinion of this man."

"It's fine but... Tony can't know about this. I don't want anyone else involved in my problems." Dean was clear on this.

"Don't worry, I won't say anything to Tony," Seth said with great concern, "I seriously hope you will reconsider your choices. I would love for you to find someone worth fighting for. You know that I am not prejudiced, I even married someone who is not even close to having the amount of money my family has and you know it is not easy, in fact I expect a rude battle against my own family because I married him. But Tony is worth it, it pays off when you fight for an honest person who really loves you. And I don't think a prostitute is an honest person, if he chose that kind of life to get out of trouble."

"Wouldn't you ever accepted Tony's flirting if he had had the kind of job Roman has?" Dean asked.

"Tony would never have had that kind of work. Honest people don't do that. Please don't compare Tony with people like that." Seth looked at his friend with empathy.

 **…**

Seth and Dean were leaving the auburn-haired man's apartment and they saw Roman waiting for the elevator. Emma finally arrived and Roman hurried to the club.

"Hello, Roman," Dean smiled.

"Hi, Dean," Roman greeted politely and as soon as the elevator stopped he left the condo.

Seth saw the interaction of both men. He admitted to himself that he never saw Dean so focused on anyone. This Roman guy had to be very clueless not to notice that Dean was interested in him. Or maybe he knew it and it was all a plan to manipulate Dean. Now Seth was more worried about his friend.

"That's the pros... I mean your neighbor?" Seth murmured when Roman was gone.

"Don't you dare call him that," Dean hissed.

Dean took his friend back to the apartment, before he said something stupid in the hallway of the condo.

Seth was impressed, "I have to admit he's even more beautiful than the description you gave me. Now I understand why you're so obsessed."

"It's not just about he being very handsome. Roman is also charismatic, protective, funny. He's responsible with his daughter. There are many other qualities he has and that it doesn't matter that I tell you, you won't see them because you keep thinking about the fact that he sells his body. And I understand your way of thinking because I thought the same. Until I met him." Dean looked genuinely desperate.

"I don't know how to help you, so if you're going to continue in this web of lies that you've created to be with a man like Roman, at least I want to be around to make sure this guy doesn't take advantage of you. I'm afraid you end up falling in love with a manipulator who is cajoling you for your money and you end up very hurt." Seth nodded.

"I'm the manipulator, Seth. But you can't see things as they are because you keep thinking in Roman as a prostitute. This saturday you will realize the reality." Dean said as he laid his head on his friend's shoulder.

"I think I would go crazy if I had to face something like this you are facing." Seth softly said as he petted his friend's unruly mane, "Now I'm more than happy that I found the right person. I still think you can find someone worthy of you my friend. Good thing is you're still hiding your face. That means that no matter how much you like the guy, you are ashamed of his work and you still don't want to throw away your future engaging a real life relationship with him. Maybe this is just a weird phase and you will scratch this and leave the guy without damage your reputation, and he will never know that Jon guy is you."

* * *

 **I was listening to Megadeth (I swear I listen to other bands but you know I told you almost my entire life is inspired by Megadeth soooo lmao), I was listening the song "Trust" and this chapter almost wrote itself.**

 **Back to the story. What do you think is going on with everyone? Things seem to get even more complicated for all of them and they all will met at the same place.**

 **Let me know what you think about this chapter and about the story. Remember to support you fav stories with favs, follows and reviews, that motivates the authors to keep writing. I apologize again for my fucked up grammar. Have a nice weekend. Love you all :)**


	7. A Bittersweet Date

Sweat was bathing his body as he fervently rode the cock of the man who was the object of his obsession. Soft sighs and moans filled the room as Dean felt he was complete, he was in the place his body and soul belonged, in Roman's arms. Being possessed and pleased by this man that was his passion.

Dean moved his hips faster, making Roman growl in raw pleasure. Impaling himself in the cock that drove him crazy. As the huge, warm hand of his lover stroked his cock increasing pleasure both inside and out. Dean was a mess.

"Oh yeah baby, faster... fuck." Roman was speechless.

"Fuck me Roman, fuck me hard. Rip me in half."

Roman matched the thrusts. The sound from skin to skin was electrifying. They both knew they were close to climax and kissed deeply connecting their souls and bodies in a powerful orgasm that made them shiver with pleasure. They both fell on the sheets.

"I'm addicted to you Roman. What have you done to me?" Dean tried to say something coherent.

"I can say the same." Roman smiled, caressing the sweaty face of his lover.

Soon they were in their underwear as they talked.

"I was so afraid my note would have scared you." Roman said relieved, "Seeing you enter through that door has been one of the happiest moments of my week."

Dean smiled widely. God, Roman was amazing.

"Never. Don't be afraid of something like that." Dean said, "I actually liked the idea and I want us to meet outside this room. I want you to give me your phone number. I'll call you to give you details."

Roman's face fell. Dean noticed and smiled tenderly, "Hey, don't pout,"

"I am not pouting. I'm a grown up man." Roman muttered.

"I can't believe that a big, imposing man like you pouting could be something so cute," Dean giggled, "But you shouldn't pout. I'm not asking your number to disappear from your life. In fact what I really want is taking you on a date. Besides, since you gave me an actual gift. I want to give you a present, too."

Roman felt silly and then smiled, "A date and a gift? Wow. But Jon, if it's something expensive, I won't be able to accept it."

"It's something you won't refuse. As you mentioned that your daughter is at school in the morning, I think it's the right time for our date, I don't want to steal your time with her in the afternoon." Dean said something nervous. "I'll give you the details over the phone. I can't wait to see you."

Roman smiled in pure bliss. Jon was something he never thought he could find. A person who didn't seem to mind Roman's work. Jon saw Roman as a human being just like him and he wasn't scared or annoyed by the idea that Roman had a little daughter. Roman was so happy. The Samoan took a pen and a paper from the bedside table and wrote the number.

 **...**

"My mother was a drug addict and she was a prostitute back in our town. Our house was a dump. I went to public school where several people supported me. I was always home alone because she preferred her vices more than anything else and so I grew up almost by myself." It was Dean's turn to tell about his life, as Roman had done the previous time.

Roman looked at him tenderly. The gray eyes full of emotions that Dean wanted to understand and at the same time frightened him. Roman was being honest and Dean continued with a lie. Anyway the story of Jon's life was actually the true story of Dean's life. After all, Roman knew nothing about the life of his neighbor.

"I got into as many problems as I could. Beating other kids who dared to mess with me for being the son of a prostitute. In my adolescence I had such a reputation, I drank, smoked. My mother had these episodes of regret in which she would try to explain her behavior and try to approach me but everything was fake, she returned to the usual. One day I was expelled from high school and I didn't really care. I spent the rest of the year in empty relationships with men who used me and whom I also used. One afternoon I got home and Mom was there, it was strange because she had to be in the bar. She was paler than usual, I approached and reeked of urine. I touched her and she was cold."

Roman's gaze was filled with empathy, it was as if he could absorb Dean's pain. Apparently they both had shitty families. After all, Roman's took care of him and educated him while they thought their son would be an NFL star. When they realized that Roman would be a teenage father they turned their back on him, no matter that Lili was a newborn. Such parents...

"She died of an overdose when I was 17 years old. The CPS tried to put me in various foster homes but I always escaped. After that I entered a cycle of self-destruction and everyone bet that my future would be the same as hers... But one day the school counselor, someone who really loved his job despite the shit salary he earned tried hard to help me. It wasn't easy, but after many attempts I reconsidered. He helped me get back to school, I worked hard and I was able to get a scholarship at a good university. There I met good people who didn't care about my past and accepted me for who I am and not for who I was. I was able to study and I left behind my past."

Roman was trying to hold back the tears and then hugged Dean hard. His breathing was somewhat erratic.

"I am so proud of you. Despite everything you went through, you didn't give up. I'm glad you found someone who helped you. Who knows what would become of you if you had been alone? You're amazing, Jon Moxley. You are one in a million, I can't believe that someone like me could have met someone like you."

Dean could feel Roman's honesty in the last fiber of his body. At that moment Dean understood that if he wouldn't have had someone that helped him, his life would have been very different. Dean wondered if Roman would have had people that helped him when he had to take care of his daughter, his life would have been different now. The only person who tried to help was Lili's uncle, and that wasn't really the right help.

"What's your job, Jon?" Roman asked.

Uh oh ¿... Dean was a little nervous. Explain about his work and how he suffered the supposed accident that left his face in that condition was something he wasn't prepared yet. Luckily, the light began to flash indicating the end of their time in the bedroom.

"Tomorrow I'll tell you everything," Dean assured.

Dean and Roman kissed with tenderness and said goodbye. Dean assured Roman that they would see each other in the morning.

 **...**

The next morning Roman and Lili didn't see Dean. Surely, now his car was repaired he went to work by himself. Lili was a little sad because she was getting used to seeing Dean. Roman didn't want to admit it but deep down he was also getting used to his neighbor. However this morning was special, his mind was focused on Jon and the text messages they had sent to the other.

Roman felt like a teenager. Everything was tingly. Sending texts and being nervous even though they already had sex. He left Lili at school and quickly made his way to the agreed place. There was Jon, dressed in some old jeans and a leather jacket. He was sitting on a bench in the lonely park and carrying a small pot with a plant in his hands.

Roman wondered why Jon had chosen a lonely park on the outskirts of town for a date. But he shook his head, after all Jon had to live with a disfigured face and surely didn't like the prying eyes. But in Roman's eyes, he was perfect.

Roman approached timidly. He was also casually dressed in a leather jacket and jeans just like Jon.

"Jon..." Roman smiled at the masked man.

"Roman..." Dean felt his heart beating so fast.

"This place is beautiful and very quiet," Roman kept the shy smile.

"I really like to come here. Not many people curious about my appearance and has a small lake with a pier." Dean said and stood up delivering the plant to Roman.

Roman smiled and took the potted plant carefully, it was a small and had two red flowers.

"It's a red tulip," Dean said nervously.

"Wow it's beautiful. I'll take good care of it. Lili's going to love it too. Thank you very much." Roman was genuinely happy, as if he had received the most expensive gift in the world.

"I told you would accept it." Dean was happy.

The day before he had gone to a vivarium to buy a plant for Roman. Dean felt great affection for plants but because of his work he didn't have time to take care of any. So he thought it would be best to give a plant. When passing through several pots the manager explained the name and meaning of each plant. Dean was struck by the red tulip.

 _"If it is for a gift, this plant is perfect," The manager said with enthusiasm, "This beautiful flower, in this color, symbolizes true love. It's assumed that when someone receives red tulips is not only a declaration of love, but at the same time who gives this plant admits that he believes in true love with that person."_

Dean knew that it was the gift that wanted to give Roman. He decided not to think about why he had chosen this particular plant, only bought it following what his heart dictated and apparently was the right decision as Roman was delighted with his gift.

Roman put the plant inside his car and shortly after Dean took the hand of the Samoan and both walked to the other side of the park. Roman was surprised, there was a fair. It was so early so there were not many games or activities available.

"I don't like crowded places, but I love fairs," Dean smiled. "And this fair is perfect because at this hour there are not many people."

"I also like this place," Roman smiled tenderly.

Dean had a hidden reason for bringing Roman on a date. The ohioan needed to know if it was sex that drew him so desperately to Roman. And this being their first encounter that didn't include sex, it was the perfect way to know if this was a simple obsession, although Dean knew it wasn't.

"Oh! The fortune teller's tent is closed," Dean pouted.

"Do you want to know your future?" Roman was amused.

"Nah, I don't need a fortune teller to know my future," Dean looked into the palm of his hand, "I see a handsome man with gray eyes... I think he has a very sexy tattoo."

Roman looked at Dean intensely, "Do you see this man in your future?"

Dean smiled and continued to look at his hand, "Totally. This man is honest, responsible, likes to take care of the people he loves. He's charismatic and beautiful both inside and out."

Roman hugged Dean tightly "I think you're the first person to describe me like this, even though you know..."

Dean let himself be hugged, clinging to the Samoan's body as he buried his face in the crook of Roman's neck, "Stop. I don't want to hear you say these things anymore. I don't judge you and you don't judge me, okay?"

"Okay," Roman smiled, "Gosh, you're so perfect. Sometimes I'm afraid of waking up and notice that everything is a fantasy. That you disappeared of my life and I don't know, it is something silly. You're the best thing that's happened to me since Lili."

That was a big declaration. Dean kept his face buried in Roman's neck. At this point Dean didn't know what to do. Maybe tell the truth and hope Roman understands why he was lying. Or make Jon disappear from Roman's life somehow, leaving Dean free to be with Roman and the samoan would never know about all the lies. But for both things, Dean had to accept Roman the same way Jon did, but Dean couldn't. Dean had a life in which someone like Roman didn't fit. Roman came with a stained past and present.

Dean refused to give up the status for which he had fought so hard. But at the same time he refused to give up with Roman. And until he couldn't think of anything better, this was his only option. Perhaps as the friendship between Dean and Roman progresses, the ohioan would know what to do with Jon.

Dean shook his head and decided to stop thinking about it. It was what he always did, not think and just act and until now this only made him sink more and more in a sea of lies. Dean continued holding onto Roman as he tried to calm his thoughts. Roman seemed to feel the tension inside Dean and began to caress his back, causing the ohioan to calm down.

Roman and Dean continued walking and admiring the various games, played some even. They were both genuinely happy. Dean had never felt so much chemistry with anyone and on this date they had barely exchanged fairly chaste kisses. There was no sex and Dean was happy. Now Dean knew that this was beyond sex.

"I was driving my car and I fell asleep, all I felt was the impact. I had hit a tree. Everything went so fast, the window fell on my face after the tree crushed the vehicle. Because of that now I work from my house, I am freelance text corrector. Despite all that happened, I don't complain, I have the credentials and experience to do well in my job." Dean knew that his constant lies were going to backfire. Yet he was unable to stop lying.

Roman stroked Dean's hair, "You're amazing. Seriously, I have no words to express how proud I am of you in every aspect. I am glad to see that you still move forward."

They continued talking about their musical interests, movies, favorite foods, places of interest. Leaving aside the continual lies surrounding Dean, his relationship with Roman was perfect, at least Jon's relationship with Roman was. Seth was so wrong about Roman. Surely, tomorrow Seth would notice this and would support Dean, maybe he could advise him on how to get out of the lie and not lose Roman.

"So... you plan to work at the club, I don't know... forever?" Dean asked hesitantly.

"Of course not. Lili is growing up and will one day realize. I don't care if the whole world despises me, but I don't want her to do it. You have no idea how horrible it is to have a double life and lie to the person you love the most. But how can I explain this to an 8-year-old girl?" Roman looked genuinely desperate and sad.

But Dean knew that feeling.

"I can't expose my daughter to that. I'm saving money and maybe by the end of next year Tyler and I have enough to open a coffee shop. We both want to get out of this, but for now we will still be stuck to this work for another year. Then we will move to another state and begin a new life."

"Why can't you do it here?" Dean asked.

"Here, many would recognize us from the club and also." Roman sighed and scratched his head, "One of my clients is obsessed with me. He's been making my life miserable. If I try to start over here, he's going to sabotage my plans. In fact he has threatened me several times to expose me in front of my neighbors, at Lili's school, even to tell my daughter. He has the money and the influences to do it. I have no choice, if I want to leave my current job I must do it away from this state."

God if Dean hated Regal before, now he wanted to kill the old crap. Roman didn't deserve any of this. Then he remembered the conversation he had with Lili, and her desire to live in one place.

"But Lili won't want to move!" Dean said without thinking.

Roman looked at him strangely. How could Jon know that?

"I mean," Dean tried to sort things out, "Kids don't like to be from one place to another. They want to settle down and have friends, feel that they belong to something."

Roman seemed to believe Jon's alibi. The ohioan was a little scared. It was the first time he was so careless. Both continued with their conversation, shortly after Roman realized that it was time to pick up Lili.

"I have to go. Thank you very much for the date. I hope you allow me to return the favor. I just have to think of a good place." Roman said cheerfully.

"I'll be waiting," Dean smiled.

They kissed each other passionately. They could feel the stares directed to them and they didn't care. Certainly a masked man was something that caught the eye. Dean accompanied Roman to his car as they laughed and kissed, much to their surprise, there was William Regal.

The light-haired man was leaning against Roman's car and seeing Jon and Roman kissing and laughing couldn't contain his bitterness. However, he masked it in a machiavellian smile. Dean was nervous, maybe Regal would recognize him, but it was actually difficult. Jon and Dean didn't dress the same, didn't talk the same and certainly didn't have the hair or eyes of the same color. Jon also had his hair fully combed back and Dean kept his hair as a unruly mop.

"Oh my dear." Regal looked at Roman intensely, "I was passing by and I recognized your old car. I've been waiting for you for almost two hours. I think you should reward me for it."

Roman clenched his fists, his eyes reflecting a raw rage, "Get out of my sight or I'll kick your old ass."

Dean grabbed Roman by one arm, fearing the Samoan would lose control.

"My little Roman. Are you trying to make new friends? You already told your friend about your work. You know, opening your legs for men who can pay for your favors. Or maybe he's a client. Now you offer your services outside the club?" Regal's words were poisonous, "But this one is weird. He's wearing a mask, that means his face is rotten or this man feels so ashamed of you that he's not able to reveal his face."

Roman was about to beat Regal but Dean stopped him, "Shut up. Not all people are narrow-minded assholes like you."

"Then it means that his face is fucked. How much in need of love are you, my little one to be kissing such a thing." Regal looked at Jon with disgust, "Dear Roman, no matter how much you hide, how brave you think you are. I'm just letting you run around thinking you can escape of me because I'm busy with things from my job. But when I'm done with my responsibilities, I'm going to take care of you. I want you to come to me of your own free will, but if you continue to be so stubborn, I will have to use more drastic methods to persuade you. I think you should think about my proposal, a happy and luxuriant life in my mansion. We'll send your little daughter to the best boarding school in Europe, you know I don't like children."

"I don't care. I don't want you near me and if you keep pestering me I'll..."

"You're not going to do anything, Roman." Regal spoke in an authoritative tone, "Money buys everything and I have a lot. Even if you denounce me, who will believe in a _dirty whore_. For now you can enjoy your freedom. When I feel like it, I will destroy you in such a way that you will come to me begging me to pick you up. And since I'm such a nice person, I'll welcome you, my little one. While you can have fun with the masked guy." Regal walked away.

Dean saw Regal get in his expensive car and leave. The ohioan wanted to break the face of the damn old man but he couldn't expose himself like that. Nor could he expose Roman like that.

"I must pick up for my daughter. I'm so sorry for all this, Jon. This is my life and you still have time to..." Roman was so angry and frustrated.

"No, don't say it. I'm not going anywhere. Well if I'm actually going..." Dean tried to calm Roman, "I'll go with you to the place you take me for our next date."

"You totally want me to fall in love with you," Roman smiled calmer, "Sure, tomorrow I won't be able to, because I have a meeting with a neighbor. But on Sunday I'll call you, okay."

"Okay." Dean was breathless. Roman just said that. He couldn't believe it.

After Roman left the park. Dean dropped himself down on a bench in the park. Everything was so complicated. Roman came with a huge burden, his past, even his present and Regal. The old man was going to ruin not only Roman's life but Dean's if he found out the truth. It was getting harder for Dean to tell Roman the truth. It would be even harder that Roman and Dean would be able to be together in front of others without that affecting the ohioan work and reputation. Regal would try to ruin their lifes.

"Maybe we should escape together." Dean thought, "But Roman needs more time to set up his business and I just finished paying off the loans I made to pay for my studies. I'm out of money so I can run away and start over. And the most important thing, I don't know if I could go out of this mess without losing Roman."

Everything was so complicated and uncertain

* * *

 **Okay, Regal is a bigger problem than Dean thought. Now things are even more complicated for Dean and Roman.**

 **As always I apologize and you know why.**

 **Thank you so much for your support, reviews and nice words. Let me know what do you think about this chapter and about the date.**


	8. Disastrous Lunch

Dean was nervous. The ohioan wondered how long he could sustain this lie. Sooner or later Roman would notice the obvious similarities between Jon and Dean. What would be his reaction? How could he get out of this mess?

Seth was helping to fix the table. The two toned man was strangely silent.

"You just got married and you look all worried. Is something wrong?" Dean asked.

"It's Tony, he's been angry and distant. He says it's because of the problems he's had with his mom. Even though she's already forgiven him for whatever he did, he's still awkward. He's been more concerned about this issue than about me. Yesterday he spent the entire day with her instead of me and we're just married," Seth complained. "At least today we will do something together. He said he would take me on a date."

Someone was knocking on the door. Dean warned his friend, "Seth, Lili is going to be with them. Please, don't make any comments out of place."

Seth rolled his eyes.

Dean tried to remember why he allowed Seth to be here, maybe it was a bad idea. The auburn haired man opened the door and immediately Lili greeted him effusively. Roman smiled gently at him, and Tyler held out his hand.

"This is Seth. He's been my best friend since college." Dean made the respective presentation, "He's Roman and this is his daughter Lili. And this is Tyler, Lili's uncle."

"Nice to meet you," Seth smiled gently.

All of them were in the dining room and Dean, with Seth's help, had all set. Apparently, it was something simple. Roman was carrying a tray that he handed to Dean.

Lili smiled, "It's spumone. Daddy is half Italian and that's my favorite dessert, I hope you like it."

"If it's your favorite, it must surely be exquisite," Dean smiled at the girl.

Seth watched Dean's interaction with these people, very carefully. Dean and Roman went to the kitchen to put the dessert in the refrigerator, while Tyler and Lili stayed with Seth in the dining room.

"Seth and I have been friends for years and he also helped me with everything. Actually, I wanted to order some food. I'm very bad at this." Dean said somewhat nervous.

"Okay, it's your house and I also brought a guest so I don't think there are any problems." Roman smiled.

It was the first time Roman had smiled at Dean. The Samoan looked relaxed, there wasn't that constant tension that always surrounded them. Dean knew that Roman's happiness was due to Jon and precisely following his advice Roman was here trying to be friendly with Dean. Although the means by which he was getting this progress was reprehensible, Dean felt optimistic with the situation and both returned to the dining room. Soon after, they were all seated at the table. Dean and Seth on one side and the opposite side, Roman, Lili and Tyler.

"I hope you like it." Seth smiled, "It's _coq au vin_. I was recently in Paris for my honeymoon and I tried to learn this recipe that is my husband's favorite."

Lili looked at her plate and smiled, " _Coq aiu_... I can't pronounce that, but this is identical to the chicken with mushrooms and wine that uncle Ty cooked yesterday that he and his Swiss boyfriend got back together." The little girl chewed the chicken, "Oh yes, is the same."

Tyler smiled nervously and Roman almost rolled his eyes. None of these gestures went unnoticed by Dean and Seth.

"Your boyfriend is Swiss? Wow my husband too," Seth said trying to break the tension. "I got married recently."

"Congratulations," Roman smiled.

"Do you really like living here, Lili?" Dean smiled at the little girl.

"Yes, it's very nice, we're close to school and a big park," The girl sounded excited. "This building is awesome and we have a very nice view from the windows."

Roman smiled to see his daughter talking happily.

"I like it here, too. I've been living in this building for a year now, I think only a tragedy would made me move to other place." Dean replied cheerfully.

"I hope you don't. I really like you as a neighbor." The girl was endearing.

Everyone was eating while talked.

"If Lili likes Dean. He sure is a good person," Tyler said smiling, "She has good judgment with people."

Everything was going fine while they were talking about trivial things and laughing, until Seth asked a question.

"And what do you two do for a living?" Seth asked as if nothing.

Dean wanted to die. Seth knew perfectly the answer to that. Why the hell did he ask that question in front of the little girl? Dean looked at his friend in real anger. Yes, it was definitely a bad idea to invite Seth.

"Daddy and Uncle Tyler work as a bartender at a club." Lili giggled.

Tyler looked at Seth with genuine astonishment, and Roman looked at him suspiciously. Dean was apologetic with his gaze but the damage was already done. This lunch was going to be a disaster.

"Dean works as an assistant to the CEO in the advertising agency owned by my family, where I also work." Seth continued, "He didn't come from a favorable environment, he had to study hard and strive to be where he is. It's admirable, that's why I really appreciate my friend and I always try to take care that he takes the right choices. I have worked hard to help Dean become the person he is, to be part of the world he is in and I wouldn't want anyone to ruin it. Not all people have good judgment to choose their friends."

Roman narrowed his eyes and smiled humorless, "I don't know if I am wrong but... People is supposed to appreciate his friends do whatever they do. Friends are not puppets that people can program to be perfect and fit into their world and make them look good. They are people free to relate to whoever they want, in the way that suits them best."

Dean was well aware that Roman always defended himself if someone tried to demean him. Dean felt a mixture of pride for the Samoan and despair over the situation that was brewing in his own dining room.

Seth looked at Roman in horror and though the two toned man was educated and worldly, he had no words to answer.

"I don't understand what they're talking about." Lili said almost finishing her meal.

"It's adult stuff, Lili." Tyler stroked his niece's hair.

"I agree with you, Roman," Dean said, staring daggers at Seth, "I have to say that you and Tyler are good people and I admire your dedication to Lili. Despite being so young you are very responsible. I think as Lili says we're going to be good friends."

Seth looked at Dean unable to say a word. With this it was more than clear that Dean didn't approve of any of the things his friend had said. Lunch continued in spite of the tension emanating from all of them.

"I finished eating. We can try the dessert my dad made." Lili said oblivious to everything that was going on around her.

"Can't wait to try that dessert," Dean smiled at the girl, "Roman can you help me."

Roman nodded and follow Dean into the kitchen. Tyler looked at Seth suspiciously and Seth looked at the blond with disdain. Lili just waited for dessert.

"Listen, I know I always ruin everything and I apologize for Seth." Dean was nervous. He tried to speak but his gestures were erratic. "He's my best friend and I told him about you. I'm so sorry, I needed some advice on how to de-fuck things between you and me and I thought he could help me. When I told him about how we met, he worried and insisted on coming to this lunch to meet you."

"Hey," Roman grabbed Dean's shoulders reassuringly, "I understand. That's why I asked you to invite Tyler. I knew he would like to be here and do the overprotective best friend stuff. I understand you, okay. Look, I know the previous times I was rude and I blamed you about all, but not today, okay. In fact, I'm grateful you were on our side even though that's your best friend, which says a lot." Roman smiled at him, "Listen, I think the less people we involve in our mess, the better. We are neighbors and my daughter likes you and as Tyler says she is very perceptive, if she sees something good on you, you sure have something good, okay. If your friends dislike us... well I don't care but... if this friend works with you and you told him about me, he could tell Regal about me and-"

"I'll talk to Seth. I promise Regal won't get to you. Seriously Roman, I want to be your friend," Dean interrupted Roman.

Roman looked at him bewildered, "Why do you so much desire to be my friend despite the obvious distrust your best friend feels for me?"

God, Dean was nervous and scared. He decided to say what he felt and the shit to the consequences. Things couldn't get any worse than they were.

"I know I acted like a jerk at first, but you've changed my way of thinking about a lot of things." Dean said sincerely, "You've been through such difficult things and you're still fighting for your daughter and... I... I admire you."

Roman looked at Dean stunned, "Wow, that's ... I don't know what to say. It's the first time someone like you tells me something like that. It's strange…"

"I know you don't trust me because I work for Regal but ... I can't help it. The old man is one of the closest friend of Seth's dad and I need the job. I recently paid the loans I did for my studies and it's a good job. But I don't approve of what the old bastard does and I swear to you that I would never hurt you."

Roman could not deny that Dean was being honest.

"Maybe it's silly of me but I trust you." Roman was looking at Dean intensely, "Besides there's something... I don't know how to say it, something in you seems familiar to me, it's weird."

Dean panicked. Did Roman begin to notice similarities between Dean and Jon? It was too optimistic to think that Roman would not start noticing certain things and yet Dean could not help but get close to the Samoan.

"Okay, let's be friends. But you still need to know that if I find out that you have been lying to me, I'm going to kick your ass. "Roman said jovially.

Dean smiled. Despite the tension he had experienced moments before, this was a great progress. "On my honor that I will never do anything that could harm you or Lili."

"Let's take that dessert, because we've been here for so long that they must be thinking your fridge is the gateway to Narnia," Roman smiled.

Dean was over elated. Roman was being friendly, Roman trusted him even though Dean had everything against him. And the Samoan was behaving like a gentleman. Roman took the desserts to the dining room and Dean was looking for small spoons. The ohioan saw the Samoan come out and closed his eyes.

"I think I'm falling in love with you, Roman. I can't go on with this lie." Dean thought. "I need to tell you the truth."

Roman and Dean served the dessert.

"It's delicious!" Dean smiled at Roman, "Did you really do it?"

"Something like that." Roman smiled back.

Tyler and Lili looked at each other and smiled. They both seemed happy that Roman and Dean finally left behind all their problems.

"Daddy is the best. He can cook Italian food and Samoan food. And Uncle Ty can cook the rare Swiss things that Tony likes." Lili said innocently, "For Thanksgiving, Tony spent all day with us and we had to eat veal, nobody told me it was veal until I asked what the name of the food meant."

Seth and Dean looked at each other.

"Tyler, your boyfriend's name is Tony and he's also Swiss?" Dean asked in surprise.

"Actually his name is Antonio." Tyler said as if nothing.

"How long have you guys been dating?" Seth asked intrigued.

"Two years." Tyler was puzzled, "Is something wrong?"

Someone was knocking at the door.

Seth excused himself and shook his head, "It's my husband told him I'd be free by this time, but lunch took longer than expected."

Seth was nervous. The two-toned man went to open the door and greeted his husband effusively.

Lili turned to look and said with curiosity, "Uncle Ty, your boyfriend knows Seth? He's hugging him."

Everyone stood and Tyler immediately went to the living room. There he saw Tony with a wedding ring and holding Seth by the waist. Roman held Lili who waved her hand smiling at Tony.

"Hi, Tony. Did you come to see uncle Ty?" The girl said innocently.

"Lili, can you go to the kitchen, please." Roman asked his daughter.

"Let's go to my bedroom so you can see all the cartoons you want." Dean said immediately and they both took the girl to the room on the other side of the apartment.

Roman and Dean left Lili settled in the bedroom and they returned to the living room just to see Tyler slapping Tony.

"How could you do this to me?" Tyler was crying, "So you were in Paris doing the business of your life. Marrying a rich heir was the big business."

"What are you talking about? It's impossible that I have anything to do with you. You're just a whore." Tony said contemptuously.

Roman felt so much anger that he couldn't contain himself and punched Tony in the jaw. The Swiss fell on the floor.

"But what the hell are you doing?" Seth screamed trying to help Tony.

"I always knew you were crap, but Tyler was so in love with you that he did not see reality," Roman said angrily.

Dean grabbed Roman to stop him, "Seth, I know it's awful to admit it but Lili said it. She's a little girl and she wouldn't lie."

"That girl is the daughter and the niece of a two whores. They surely trained her to lie and cheat." Tony stood up wiping the blood from his mouth. "These two have a sad story and they convince people they are victims of a horrible fate and obviously people buys those lies. Actually, that's why I made friends with them, pure pity. Anyways, Tyler was always trying to seduce me but I always made it clear that we're just friends. When I told him I was going to get married, he said he would get revenge."

"I can't believe you'd rather believe them than Tony who has been your friend for years." Seth was indignant. "You know what, Dean? I'm leaving and you'd better think well what you are doing. You have a lot to lose here for people you just meet and is obviously unworthy."

Dean was dumbfounded: Was Seth threatening him? The ohioan couldn't even move.

"Yesterday you asked me for forgiveness saying how much you loved me and today I found out that you sold yourself for money." Tyler said through tears, "And you have the nerve to call me a whore?"

"Don't compare me to you!" Tony said cruelly, "I could never have told you that I loved you because no one can love a whore."

Tyler could no longer stand Tony's cruelty and rushed out of Dean's house. Roman wanted to go for him but he couldn't leave Lili. It was all chaos.

"Sethie baby, let's get out of here. I have to take care of my jaw." Tony complained exaggeratedly.

"Dean, you and I will talk on Monday," Seth looked at his best friend, "I hope you reconsider your decisions by then. Tony wanted to be friendly with these people and just look how they paid him. They will do the same to you."

"I said it and I repeat it. You're not worried about Dean. You just want to keep him inside your supposed social circle, taking care that he doesn't do anything that can embarrass you. If you really were his friend you wouldn't be threatening him." Roman was angry, "Instead of trying to manipulate Dean why you don't try to notice what your husband is doing. How is it that you, being the husband of this asshole, didn't know about his friends?"

"Only an idiot would introduce two whores to their real friends," Tony said with disdain, "Tyler and you are nothing more than a charity case, the kind of people you know and don't reject out of pity but you hide at all costs. I would never mix Seth with people of your kind. And as proof of what I say, sit back and wait for Dean to proudly show you in front of other people."

"Tony's right. I won't be fooled by people like you or your friend. And I hope Dean won't be fooled by you either," Seth said with disdain.

Roman looked at Seth with real hatred, "For two years this jerk manipulated Tyler, but Ty didn't know about you and he believed this asshole's lies. You in other hand, you now know the kind of person who is your husband and yet you decide to believe him. When this guy destroys you like the same way he just did with Tyler. I hope nobody feels sorry for you. You have it coming."

Seth and Tony left Dean's house and the ohioan was pale. Seth knew everything... EVERYTHING, now Dean was lost. He would have leave Roman in order to keep Seth quiet or to tell the truth. No matter his choice, he'd lose Roman anyways.

Dean closed the door and looked at Roman who was angry and sad.

"Seth almost threatened you. He believed the damn Swiss lies." Roman murmured. "Seth might try to get revenge and-"

"If Seth tells Regal that you're here, I'll never forgive him, ever." Dean muttered back. "Anyway if he does that, our friendship would be over and I would leave that job."

"You've known them for years," Roman was intrigued, "But you believe in me."

"I also believe in Lili. She wouldn't lie. Besides, Tony said the things he said about Lili just to save his ass and that made me sick. I feel so bad about all of this."

Dean leaned against the wall, his eyes emanating a great sadness. Roman came up to him and put his hand on the smaller man's shoulder.

"This was a disaster but to be honest, if it was not for all of this, Tyler would never have realized the asshole he had as a boyfriend." Roman's gaze reflected enormous empathy for Dean, "Although Seth can't see it, it's good for him too. Now he can't say that he was fooled."

"We were all fooled by Tony. He married Seth for his money and he doesn't see it." Dean looked down at the floor with deep sadness.

Roman took his hand from Dean's shoulder and softly led it to the auburn haired man face. The Samoan didn't understand why he was doing this. He barely knew Dean and he felt a huge desire, almost the need to comfort him. Dean had something that was familiar, as if they knew each other for a long time. Perhaps it was what Lili perceived in Dean and made her likes him. Maybe Roman was just too stubborn and just now he noticed the thing his daughter saw in this man the first moment she met him.

Now Roman couldn't deny it.

Dean's heart was beating so fast, this was almost unreal. It was what he had wanted all this time and at the same time this was what he had feared all this time. And if Roman realized everything before he could find the right way to explain himself? All this was a disaster and yet, feeling Roman's hand caressing his face stopped his thoughts, he couldn't move, or talk. Dean as always gave in to the sensations.

"Dean, today I realized that I had a totally wrong opinion about you and now I don't know what to say. I..." Roman didn't understand why he was unable to get away from Dean, why he felt so familiar to him...

They both looked at each other intensely. Dean licked his lips. Roman didn't understand what was happening to him, there was something about Dean that attracted him and at that moment he could think of nothing else and no one else. No one cared more than the two of them. Neither of them knew for sure who initiated this but both were approaching. Their faces and their lips were so close. They were unable to stop whatever was happening between them.

They felt their lips almost touching almost kissing and their breath against the other and a rush of feelings and emotions running through their bodies.

"Daddy!" Lili spoke.

They both nervously parted.

Dean and Roman were trying to breathe and both looked at the girl who smiled as if she had seen Santa Claus. It was obvious that Lili had seen the almost kiss and saying that the girl was happy was an understatement. Lili had a huge smile. As if none of the horrible things that had happened recently would have happened. Actually, she didn't see anything more than Tony hugging Seth.

Lili hugged Dean, "Yay! You and Daddy are boyfriends?"

Dean smiled nervously and looked at Roman unable to respond.

"Dean and I are friends, baby." Roman said.

"You two like each other. I think you'll be dating soon. Oh my god I knew it!" She fist pumped. "Oh I almost forgot I left the room because I wanted to ask Dean where the bathroom is. I didn't know if he let me use the one in his bedroom."

Dean pointed to a door in the other side of the room and Lili went there.

"Dean, I don't know..." Roman was nervous, "I don't want you to think I'm trying to take advantage of you. I know Seth thinks-"

Dean shook his head, "I know you'd never take advantage of me. I trust you Roman."

"Thank you," Roman smiled, "I trust you too, and now it's not just about me. I would hate if you get hurt because of this mess between Tony and Tyler."

"I'll talk to Seth. If he wants to believe in Tony, I won't interfere but... I won't let him get between us," Dean smiled nervously, "i mean, our friendship."

Roman couldn't look away from Dean. They both looked at each other again. There was something there, something Roman didn't understand but it was strong, something that drew him to Dean. The Auburn-haired man smiled at him tenderly.

"I'm ready." Lili came out of the bathroom, "Where's Uncle Ty?"

"He had to leave. Let's go home, Lili." Roman said quietly.

"Thank you so much for everything Dean," Lili hugged the ohioan.

"Thanks to you little one." Dean hugged the girl and ruffled her hair.

Roman stared at the scene. Yes, he definitely had been wrong with Dean. The auburn-haired man was a good person and Roman decided they would be friends. Besides, he couldn't deny that he felt strangely attracted to him.

"Thanks for everything, Dean," Roman smiled, "As Lili said, I'm going to invite you to eat with us very soon."

"I'll be waiting." Dean smiled back.

 **...**

Dean was in his room. This day had been intense, like most of his days since he met Roman Reigns. He was increasingly drowning in problems and lies. Even Seth, whom he sought in desperation, now seemed to be a threat. Seth knew the truth, so Dean had to talk to him and try to fix things before his friend told Roman the truth.

"But if Seth doesn't want to hear me, I'll have to tell you the truth."

It was impossible for Dean to sustain this double life any longer. The ohioan decided that he would first talk to Seth and then talk to Roman. After seeing Roman's reaction when he found out about Tony's lies, it was obvious the Samoan was not going to forgive him and with Seth possibly against him, Dean couldn't keep the lie any longer.

"But before I tell you the truth, I want one last time with you. After this you're going to hate me." Dean sighed sadly. "God, how could I get into this mess? If only I had been honest from the beginning. If I had not been ashamed of Roman's work. If I wouldn't have said so many lies. Now, only a miracle would make Seth keep his mouth shut. It's impossible, this is what I deserve because I said so many lies. I fooled Roman, he will never forgive me."

Dean closed his eyes but couldn't fall asleep.

* * *

 **Thank you very much for your good wishes on my birthday and your support for this story, you all are the best! I love you guys!**

 **Poor Dean, even when he got Roman to trust him, things get more and more complicated.**

 **As always I would like to know what you think of this episode. Do you think Seth will tell Roman the truth? Or maybe Dean will tell Roman the truth? Or... poor Deano will keep his lies any longer?**

 **Poor Tyler :(**

 **Remember to support your favorite fics with fav, follows and reviews.**

 **Thank you so much!**


	9. Family Dinner

On Monday, Dean was on his way to work and found Roman and Lili in the hallway.

Lili greeted Dean with a smile, "Hello Dean."

"Hi Lili," Dean smiled back.

"Good morning, Roman." Dean knew his eyes screamed at what he was trying to hide.

"Good morning, Dean," That voice was the same voice Roman used when talking to Jon.

They both looked at each other intensely as they waited for the elevator. The sound brought them out of their abstraction. Both realized the wide smile Lili had while watching the scene. Roman smiled at his daughter and scratched his head nervously. In fact, Roman was so confused. He had not been able to get that almost kiss out of his mind.

Roman knew this was wrong in every possible way. The Samoan now had Jon who was the person he wanted in his life and now Dean was also getting into his thoughts and although this could complicate things, Roman couldn't stop it from happening. There was something about Dean, something strangely familiar that drew him to the auburn-haired man.

They both reached the parking lot. Dean was a little nervous, he had not talked to Seth and he didn't know what to expect.

"I can take you to Lili's school and bring you back to the condo," Dean proposed.

Roman nodded. He knew Dean wanted to talk about what happened on Saturday, "Thanks."

In their way to school, Roman could see that Lili and Dean were talking happily. Lili mostly talked about her pokemon and Dean seemed genuinely interested in the matter. Roman couldn't help but smile at the scene. Dean definitely had patience and charisma with kids, or at least with Lili. Now the Samoan was genuinely happy to have left behind the grudge and befriend Dean.

They left Lili at school and could talk calmly.

"How's Tyler?" Dean asked.

Roman sighed, "Very depressed. Tyler was... still is madly in love with Tony. I always knew that asshole was hiding something but I also believed that despite that, the swiss fucker really loved Tyler. But you don't fool the person you love like that. So definitely Tony never loved him. He just pretended he did."

Dean gulped. That last sentence seemed more directed toward him than toward Tony.

"I'm so sorry about this," Dean said softly.

"It's not your fault." Roman smiled sadly, "I even have to thank you because although it was horrible, if it had not been for you, Tyler would still be fooled by Tony and so would Seth."

Dean sighed, "Seth is still fooled. We have not talked. We will do it today for sure."

Roman put a hand on Dean's shoulder, "If all this makes you have problems with Seth or your job, you'd better not get on our side. Maybe it wasn't in my destiny to live in that building."

"No!" And Dean stopped short.

"What was that?" Roman said somewhat alarmed.

"I don't know... I... I've been nervous since Saturday and I..." Dean sighed, "It seems like I always ruin things with you."

Roman began to laugh, "Are you always this unpredictable?"

Dean started to laugh too, "I used to be."

"Do you want to know something?" Roman said jovially, "I think Seth is stopping you."

Dean was puzzled now.

"I see you and there is something in you that wants to bloom. I know that I don't know you well but... it is as if this person that you are now, is someone that the environment in which you live and your friends have forced you to be. Maintain a status and mix with the environment in which you are now. And the person of the impulsive reactions, the man who pushed me angry when we met, that is the real you."

Dean looked at Roman for a long time trying to say something but unable to do so.

"Listen, forget that. I don't know you and I shouldn't have said that." Roman felt a little ashamed.

"No, not in fact..." Dean tried to speak.

Roman was right. Dean was a rebel by nature, a wild spirit who now lived trapped in a world he built for him and believed perfect. The rebellious boy he used to be, would have given thousands of fucks about others opinions and would be with Roman no matter what. But that boy was also destroying his life and almost died of an overdose. That boy had to disappear for Dean to survive and become what he was now. And he had worked very hard to get it.

Now Dean understood the other side of his obsession with Roman. Roman represented all his repressed desires, his wild side, freedom. Things that Dean buried to be who he was now. However, to be with Roman he was not free, he was swimming in a river of lies.

"You're not so far from reality but... it's kind of complicated to explain," Dean said nervously.

"Hey, you don't owe me any explanation. I don't think you should throw away your life, but... I think you should let yourself be free just a little. Stop being so strict with yourself, do the things you really want to do without thinking about if your social circle would approve it. At the end of the day this is your life and they won't live it for you."

Dean smiled. It was a different smile, without the nerves or the constant stiffness that seemed to accompany the auburn-haired man. Dean's smile was more relaxed and accompanied by a natural rebellion. His dimples in full display. Dean was grateful that Jon's mask covered his cheeks, so Roman had never been able to see this in Jon.

"I think this one looks more like the real you." Roman said playfully, "You have dimples, is cute."

And that simple comment changed everything again. They both remained in absolute silence. Suddenly the car felt warm, and the tension could be cut with a knife. Roman and Dean were like the opposing poles of a magnet, they were attracted naturally and undeniably. Inevitably.

The next thing that happened inside that car was both kissing passionately. Dean knew there was a huge chance that Roman would recognize him in the kiss. But at that moment his mind didn't seemed to reason, his body responded to instinct and unlike Jon, whom Roman kissed with passion but with tenderness. Roman held Dean tightly in his arms and was almost ravaging his mouth. And unlike Jon who always gave in to the moment. Dean was doing the same as Roman.

Roman was right. This was Dean, the real Dean. Someone who surrendered but also demanded, someone passionate and irreverent. This was the real Dean, not the Dean that Seth and the others had created. Much less Jon, the character the auburn-haired man invented to approach Roman. This was he, the real person, without prejudices, without any barrier that would tie him to a status.

Their tongues explored the other's mouth in a very pleasant battle. Both could declare themselves winners. Roman hadn't felt this primitive desire with anyone. But even though there was something familiar about this kiss, Roman couldn't tell what it was. Too much contained passion didn't allow him to think right. This kiss was aggressive, passionate and exciting. Roman closed his eyes and at that moment the image of Jon came to his mind. It felt like kissing Jon. Roman let go of Dean.

The ohioan was frightened. Surely Roman had recognized him. It was all lost. Roman's gaze was a poem. Genuine despair and regret were reflected in the gray gems. Roman put his hands to his face.

"I don't know what's wrong with me..." Roman spoke erratically, "I saw him and... God how could I do this?"

Dean had his eyes wide open and decided not to say anything, he was going to let Roman speak.

"I don't know what's wrong with me... I'm sorry, forgive me. I, this can not be... there's someone else and..." Roman tried to explain himself amidst his confusion, "I saw him and I felt him while I kissed you. I don't know why I got carried away by the impulse but I swear it won't happen again. Dean, I'm dating someone who I really like."

"But if you kissed me that way, it's because you like me, right?" Dean asked nervously.

"I won't deny it, of course I like you. I like you insanely but..." Roman admitted, "But I'm dating someone. And I really care about this person. Now I really feel like a whore. I don't know what happens to me but, it won't happen again. God, how am I going to explain this, I can't lie to him. He doesn't deserve this."

"Roman, you can't deny this just happened in addition-" Dean tried to speak.

"It's not about denying, Dean. It's the opposite, it's about being honest and although you attract me and it's undeniable... You're not the person I love... it's him." Roman's gaze was lost, "That's right, I love him."

Roman said this last more to himself than to Dean. It was as if kissing Dean and feeling Jon in that kiss would have revealed the reality of his feelings.

"I love him and although I feel stupidly attracted to you. You're not him. And he's the person I... love," Roman looked at Dean apologetically, "Forgive me, please. I never meant to disrespect you like this."

Roman was nervous and frightened. He looked at Dean and then the door of the car and then unlocked the door go outside. Dean did the same.

"Roman, what are you doing?" Dean tried to approach.

Roman looked so repentant, "At this point I'm no better than Tony."

Roman left in a hurry and Dean decided not to follow him. The ohioan had to go to work, he had to face Seth. But there were two things that didn't come out of his mind.

Roman liked Dean.

Roman loved Jon.

"Maybe it's time to disappear Jon and comfort a heartbroken Roman."

Manipulation at its finest. He would get Roman and get rid of the problem that Jon represented now. But if Seth spoke Roman would hate him. Would hate him for lying, for break his heart as Jon and for deceive him as Dean. For being the object of a horrible manipulation. How had he gotten into this mess?

"Or tell the truth and lose him anyway, because he's never going to forgive me."

Roman wasn't going to leave the club for another year, so running away together wasn't an option. And the last part of this equation. Dean admitting that he and Roman were in a relationship, and Regal destroying their lives. Destroying everything Dean fought so hard for.

 **...**

The first person Dean saw on arriving at his job was Seth. The two toned haired man was waiting for him in the parking lot.

"We need to talk in a private place," Seth said.

"Regal's going to-" Dean tried to say.

"I already spoke with him. I told him that I needed your help all day long and that he has to take care of himself." Seth spoke in an authoritative tone.

Seth led Dean to his apartment. A penthouse he now shared with Tony. The Swiss was not there. Seth was wearing some huge sunglasses that when he got home he took them off. Dean could see that Seth had a tired look, bags under his eyes and was even somewhat disheveled.

"Where's Tony?" Dean asked.

"He went to visit his mom," Seth said quietly.

"Let's talk," Dean told his friend.

"Roman confessed? Did he admit they were trying to manipulate Tony?" Seth asked.

Dean almost turned his eyes. "Seth, several days ago I saw Roman talking to a man in the park. My jealousy made me hide behind a bush and spy on him. Roman was talking to Tyler's roommate. Apparently he's a stripper at the club and he's in love with Tyler. Roman and he complained about Tony. I remember Roman calling him the swiss fucker and they both complained about the bad boyfriend this swiss man was, how he manipulated Tyler and that they were both sure that the swiss was hiding things.

Seth stared at the window, avoiding looking at Dean as he said these words.

"In fact Roman told me that... Even though Tony evidently hid things, he believed he really did love Tyler. But I won't say anything else since you won't believe it anyway." Dean stated.

"Tony and I had a year of relationship when he proposed to me, we've been together for a year three months. It's even less time than what the blonde whore says he's been in a relationship with Tony." Seth spat bitterly, "Tony wasn't with me on thanksgiving, as Roman's daughter said. Besides he was very weird on the honeymoon, he was desperate to return to America..."

"You didn't believe it, you never believed it!" Dean understood everything, "You know, you know Tony lies."

"I love him, okay?" Seth began to cry, "Besides look at everything I've done. My family hates my marriage. Everyone insisted on making him sign a prenup. I bragged so much about the great person Tony is and... If I believe that Tony is this manipulator who married me for my money and who actually loves a prostitute, that would mean to let all the weight of these things fall on me."

"But it's better than living a lie!" Dean insisted.

"Really?" Seth said sarcastically, "You live a worse lie. Did you tell Roman the truth?"

Dean clenched his fists.

"You see. Of course I know it's worse to live a lie but... imagine the consequences of this truth. The shame for all my family, for the image of the company. For me. It would destroy my whole world if I admit that everyone was right about Tony and I submit to the scorn of a public divorce. And I don't want that to happen to me. Besides, I love my husband. To leave him free after a divorce would mean to leave my husband free to be with that slut. Let that whore enjoys what I'll have to give Tony in return for the divorce."

Seth broke. He began to cry heavily. Dean felt a great sorrow for his friend and in fact, what Seth had said was true. Dean was doing something similar. The auburn-haired man embraced his friend. Seth cried for twenty minutes. Dean just held him.

"Maybe now that the bitch doesn't want to see him anymore. Maybe Tony will love me." Seth said through his tears. "I don't wanna lose him."

"You're making a big mistake, Seth," Dean said as he held his friend.

"Maybe at some point I have the courage to do the right thing, or maybe everything will work out for itself." Seth hugged Dean, "Forgive me. I know I acted like a jerk with you on Saturday but I was nervous and hurt. I don't want to lose you too. I have not told Tony anything about Roman and you. He's no friend of Regal or my family so he will not pose any problem for you."

Dean was relieved. This was good news in the midst of such a dilemma.

 **...**

At dusk Dean returned to the condo. Seth and he were on good terms as usual. But Dean refrained from sharing with Seth his issues about Roman. Seth was too unstable because of the problem he had with Tony and Dean couldn't quite trust him.

When he arrived he saw Roman sitting in the park that was in front of the condo, looking at his cell phone. The Samoan looked rather sad. Dean decided to go see him.

"Roman..." Dean said quietly. "We're still friends?"

Roman smiled sadly, "Sure. There is no reason why we shouldn't be. You're a good guy."

Dean sat next to Roman on the bench while they watched how Lili played with other children. The girl greeted him from a distance with a smile and Dean returned the gesture.

"I wanted to apologize. After all, I also participated in that kiss and now you feel guilty. It wasn't only your fault." Dean continued talking.

"It was. You didn't know there was anyone else in my life," Roman looked at his cell phone sadly.

Dean realized what was going on. Jon had not communicated with Roman. In fact the cell phone that Dean used to communicate with Roman as Jon, was next to the mask and the clothes, kept in a box in Dean's room. The ohioan felt bad for Roman. In the morning the Samoan confessed to being in love with Jon and now knew nothing of him.

Dean didn't want to continue the lie and yet he missed Roman so much. Jon could have it, have Roman in body and soul. Dean could only have his friendship. The auburn-haired man was beginning to feel jealous of his other self. It was all chaos.

"I talked to Seth and," Dean sighed, "He's not going to get into my life."

"Is not he going to give you problems?" Roman was now looking at Dean closely.

"No. He won't say anything to Tony either." Dean said somewhat relieved, "We had a very deep conversation. He apologized for his behavior towards me."

Roman smiled relieved, "I'm glad for you. I was worried you'd lost a friend because of me."

Dean smiled, "If I lost him, he wouldn't be a true friend."

Roman closed his eyes. Dean was twisting his world. He didn't have to do anything literally, just be around to alter everything. Roman didn't understand why he felt that way. Everything was so confusing and exciting. But he had to stay calm. They both looked at each other again, feeling the insane chemistry that attracted them.

Dean licked his lips and Roman mirrored the gesture. Again, both were unable to control their emotions when they were close to each other, and their actions. Roman looked at Dean's lips as if he were hypnotized and the ohioan closed his eyes, letting himself be carried away by the sensation. They had not even touched.

"Dean!" Lili's voice brought them back to reality.

Roman shook his head trying to understand what was happening to him. Why now Dean had become so irresistible to him. Why this happened when he was sure of his feelings for another person... another person who seemed to have disappeared. Roman saw how Lili and Dean chatted merrily once more. It was such a domestic scene that Roman forgot about everything else and focused on both.

For a moment his mind wandered into a little fantasy. One where Dean, Lili and he were a family. Where a scene like this was something common. Where Roman was no longer alone and there was someone beside him. Someone who genuinely liked Lili.

"Hey, I'll take to diner at a little restaurant I love!" Dean took Roman by surprise.

"Sure." Roman smiled.

 **...**

They ended up in a modest restaurant several blocks from the condo. It wasn't a fancy place, rather it was a small family diner. They took one of the tables. Roman and Dean sat together in one of the seats and Lili in front of them. They ordered hamburgers and fries. Lili was so happy. Roman had not seen his daughter getting along so well with another adult other than him, Tyler or Johnny.

"When we went to Nintendo World, daddy was trying to avoid at all costs that I went anywhere near anything that said pokemon." Lili laughed.

"You left him with no money," Dean said cheerfully.

"Almost." Roman smiled, "We ended up buying 9 stuffed pokemon that turned out to be all the same."

"They're not the same, daddy. All of them evolve from one, but each evolution is different," Lili explained, "In fact, I named my umbreon as daddy, it's called Roman."

"Umbreon is the exotic black stuffed dog you showed me?" Dean asked.

"That one," Lili said as she ate her fries.

"It's an excellent choice." Dean looked at Roman and smiled, "God, it's perfect. I can totally identify your dad with that pokemon."

Roman couldn't help but laugh. He had not had so much fun in... years.

"Don't make fun of me. Lili will call one of her pokemon like you." Roman said.

"But it must be a badass pokemon, Lili." Dean smiled at Roman.

"Of course. As umbreon and jolteon are my favorite pokemon. My jolteon will be Dean." Lili grinned, "From now on I'll always put them together for everything."

The exchange of looks, smiles and subtle touches between Roman and Dean continued throughout the meal.

At the end of their meal, the waitress approached with some cupcakes, "You are a beautiful family. My mother is the owner and she is very tpuched by your tenderness. She send these as a courtesy."

Listening to the word family Lili smiled widely and Roman looked at his daughter tenderly. No matter how hard he tried to be everything Lili needed, his daughter still wanted to be part of a family. And Roman understood her.

Dean didn't get nervous this time and thanked the waitress by giving her a tip. Roman didn't deny or clarified the fact that they were not family. None said anything just smiled and continued to eat.

Dean also noticed the scene in front of his eyes. And at that moment Dean knew. He was also in love with Roman. Dean wanted to be part of his life, of his daughter's life. This domestic scene didn't frighten him, he was totally delighted. Dean wanted this in his life and at that moment knew what he had to do to get out of this mess without losing Roman.

At the end of dinner they walked to the condo talking happily. The chemistry between them was insane and Roman no longer even tried to hide it. They reached the floor where they both lived, Roman opened the door to his apartment.

"I had so much fun today." Lili was almost dancing. "You have to see my all pokemon. Or at least Roman and Dean."

Lili got into the apartment because she had to go to the bathroom. Roman leaned against the door frame and smiled.

"Thank you. I was somewhat... stressed out and you managed to make me forget about a concern that is taking away my peace of mind." Roman said sincerely.

"We're friends, right?" Dean's smile was playful, "That's what friends are for. We should do this more often."

Roman smiled back, "I like that idea."

Roman began to feel the tension that bloomed each time they were alone and before do something he could regret, he decided that he should say goodbye.

"Night, Dean," Roman kept smiling as he walked into his house.

"Night, Roman." Dean saw Roman closing the door.

 **...**

Dean was in his bed looking at Jon's phone. He had several messages and calls from Roman. Didn't know what to do. Maybe it was time to get rid of Jon.

But Roman loved Jon. To make it disappear would be to break his heart. Dean needed to fix the situation, but telling the truth was not an option. Especially now that Roman genuinely liked him as Dean.

"This will be my last lie. My last manipulation and after that it will be just you and me and I will find a way to deal with Seth and Regal."

Dean wrote a text message to Roman from Jon's phone.

* * *

 **Someone commented that Lili is the cutest girl in the world and she's always happy :D In fact I based her personality on my own son.** **In fact, the comparison of umbreon with Roman and jolteon with Dean was also made by my son. He named his two pokemon like that and I thought it was nice to put that anecdote on the fic.**

 **Back to the story, I would love to know what you think of this episode. What do you think about the evolution of the relationship between Dean and Roman and what you think the message that Dean sent to Roman says.**

 **Remember to support your favorite fics with likes, favs and reviews. Thank you very much for your support.**

 _ **P.S. I loved the way Roman faced the disgusting crowd on Raw After Mania. He made the best of a very shitty situation. I'm very proud of him.**_


	10. Mending The Heart I Broke

Roman, Lili and Tyler were waiting for the elevator. Dean sighed nervously and decided not to approach them. Now he could see the consequences of his last lie. Dean remembered the fateful text he'd sent Roman the night before and his response.

 _"Roman, I've been trying to figure out how to tell you this and I know I'm a coward for not doing it in person. I've received an offer I can't refuse. A job offer in other country and the opportunity to do something great with my life. I want to thank you for all that we lived together and the good times we spent and beg your forgiveness for not being able to say goodbye in person. This is very hard for me, but I know it must be harder for you. I'll leave in a few days. Sorry, I never meant to hurt you."_

Five minutes later Roman replied:

 _"All this sounds like pure lies to me. In these times there are many ways to keep in touch, if you really want to. I would never stop you from taking a big job opportunity but telling me that you can't even say goodbye to me is cruel."_

Dean didn't answer the message. He just turned off the phone and tried to sleep. It was difficult, at 4 am he gave up, picked up the phone and turned it on. There were 10 messages from Roman.

 _"Jon, please, at least you could answer the phone."_

 _"You could at least give me an honest explanation of what's going on. I could help if you have any problems. "_

 _"Tell me what really happens. I will understand your reasons if you only tell me."_

 _"Am I so unimportant to you that I'm not even worthy to see you face to face to speak about this?"_

Several more messages from Roman, all begging for an explanation that Jon would not give. Until the last message arrived.

 _"I love you."_

And that was like a stab in his heart. Dean felt warm tears rolling down his cheeks. What the hell was he doing? Roman deserved a face-to-face explanation. But Dean knew better that if he saw Roman one more time, he wouldn't be able to say goodbye. He would end up sleeping with him and it would be even worse. Leave him after using his body once more.

Dean answered that last message: _"Roman, I'm sorry if this hurts you but I need to tell you the truth. All this thing between us was a big mistake. Good bye, Roman._ _I hope you can forgive me. I'm so sorry."_

Then he turned off the phone and threw it against the wall, tearing it apart as he cried knowing that he had done great harm to the person he loved. If one day Roman discovered the truth, he would never forgive him.

"Dean!" Lili greeted him.

The ohioan had no choice but to approach them. Roman wore sunglasses, there was no way to see his eyes. But Dean knew better, Roman was trying to mask his pain

"Good morning, Lili, Tyler and... Roman," Dean said softly.

"Good morning, Dean." Roman's voice sounded flat, without emotion.

Tyler smiled nervously, in a silent apology on behalf of his friend. Roman was being sharp with his neighbor. But Dean understood the situation perfectly. Roman was hurt and obviously didn't want to talk with anyone. And although, Dean was the one to blame for all this mess, the ohioan also felt hurt. But he had to get rid of Jon before things got even worse.

Roman took Lili in his car and there was no further interaction between them. Tyler wasn't going to accompany them, rather he stood looking at Dean.

"You like Roman a lot, don't you?" Tyler said quietly.

Really denying it was useless, "You're right, I really like Roman. But it's all gone so bad between us." Dean said trying to stay calm.

Tyler smiled amiably, "Listen, Roman is going through a very bad time now. The fact that you have taken our side with the problem we had with Tony speaks well of you. Lili adores you and I honestly like you a lot. Just give Roman some time, I'll talk to him and Lili and I will help you."

Dean tried to smile. The truth was he felt like shit. As the worst scum on earth for being the cause of Roman's suffering.

"Thank you very much, Tyler. I'm sorry about Tony." Dean said, trying to breathe properly.

"What happened with Tony is not your fault," Tyler said sadly, "You're different from him and I think it'll do Roman good to get close to you. But you must promise that you won't break his heart, okay? Roman is a good man, he deserves someone who really loves him and doesn't disappear from his life."

"I would never hurt him," Dean assured him.

What a big lie. He had already hurt him.

Tyler said goodbye and left in his car. Dean stood in the parking lot, motionless. And once again he let the tears come out of his eyes. He felt like the worst crap. Life wouldn't be enough to repair the damage he just did to the man he loved. All this mess could have been avoided by telling the truth and now it was too late. Now the truth was the worst of the choices. The truth would only hurt Roman even more.

Dean was selfish. He had broken Roman's heart for his own benefit.

"But I'm going to repair your heart, Roman. That way I will repair my mistake." Dean tried to convince himself.

 **...**

"The campaign is perfect." Nikki Bella was happy with the results.

"We are going to design a new clothing line. It will be male underwear." Brie happily announced, "I'm also happy with this campaign, if it gives us good results. We will hire you to help us with the promotion of the male underwear too."

Regal smiled contentedly, "Then we'll soon have to start with the men's campaign, because the success of your new line is assured."

"Now we want to see the photos of the models you have for the women's underwear campaign." Nikki asked.

"Dean, the photos." Regal told his assistant.

But Dean's mind was elsewhere.

"Dean!" Regal shouted, not caring that he was in front of his clients, "I'm tired of your carelessness. Miss Bella needs those photos."

Dean looked at the women somewhat embarrassed. He apologized and went to look for the photos. He didn't even remember where he has left the entire portfolio.

Regal was fuming. Dean knew well that he would be severely humiliated by this carelessness.

 **...**

By night Tyler and Roman were at the _The Golden Truth_. He would soon start their work shift.

Tyler and Johnny were trying to cheer Roman up. The Samoan was totally numb. Lili had been worried, but Roman only told her that he felt ill that he would go to the doctor. Tyler had immediately noticed the change in Roman and after much insisting the Samoan had confessed the truth.

"Someone hiding his face can't be trusted," Johnny was angry, "Maybe it was all a lie. Maybe he was just ashamed that other people saw him with you."

Roman gaze was lost and empty.

"Truth or lie, it doesn't matter anymore. His phone is disconnected. And to be honest I was so stupid that besides his name I know nothing of him. No addresses, no other way to contact. I can't believe that I trusted so blindly in someone I don't even know. If I ever see him without a mask, I would never recognize him."

Tyler hugged Roman, "I think someone cursed us. Everything has turned out so bad."

"But at least you have Johnny," Roman told Tyler.

"Don't pressure Ty, Roman," Johnny said softly.

Tyler looked at Johnny and silemntly thanked him, "And you have Dean, Romie."

"Dean?" Johnny was curious.

"He's his neighbor and he's crazy about Romie. The poor guy has it so bad for Rome that he can't even hide it." Tyler said as if nothing.

"And what do we know about Dean?" Johnny asked.

"He's very handsome. He works in an advertising company. He lives in the same building as Roman. We know his face and Lili adores him." Tyler said hoping to see some reaction on his friend.

"We know where he lives and his face. He's the one." Johnny said as if this were the most obvious thing in the world.

Roman was thoughtful. He loved Jon and yet he felt stupidly drawn to Dean. So much so that his mind associated them both. Jon had definitely screwed up his reasoning. Anyway he wasn't going to think about approaching anyone else.

"Fandango to the stage!" Dustin's voice was heard calling Johnny.

 **...**

Dean was at his house trying to sleep. His day had been shit. From the fact of feeling like crap for what he had done. Even Regal treating him like garbage because of the carelessness in his work. Everything in his life was so bad. These mistakes he had made were so dumb and despite that, he committed one after another. Every time he was doing worse than the last one.

He gave up the idea of sleeping and put on soft shorts and a white T-shirt and went to watch TV in his living room. Then he heard the elevator. He immediately ran to the door of his apartment and opened it. On leaving, he ran into Roman who was walking to his apartment.

"Ro... Roman," Dean said nervously.

Roman looked at Dean apologetically. "I'm sorry to have ignored you in the morning. No matter how bad I feel, I shouldn't have been rude to you."

Dean wanted to cry. "We can talk for a moment, please?"

Roman was sitting in the living room couch while Dean made some tea. The ohioan needed to reassure Roman and reassure himself. Soon they were both sitting on the couch.

"Remember I told you we couldn't get close because there was someone in my life?" Roman said with deep sadness. "There is no one now."

Dean put his hands to his face. He couldn't believe that he was comforting Roman for the damage he himself had inflicted on him.

"That guy's an idiot." Dean said and thought: _Well, he is. A total asshole_.

"The idiot is me, Dean. Everyone is right. Regal is right. I'm just a whore. Who could ever love me?" Roman spoke bitterly.

 _I love you..._ Dean thought.

"Regal is a jerk," Dean said remembering the horrible day he had. "Roman, I'm so sorry this man broke your heart."

"Doesn't matter. It's not hapening again. I don't want any more of this crap. Everything always ends the same. Look at what happened to Tyler. In the end we will never have a serious relationship, marriage, much less a family and a happy ending. But at least I have Lili." Roman was so sad.

"You deserve a happy ending and someone who really loves you," Dean said firmly.

"Until he realizes he's making a mistake and anything can be better than a whore." Roman was angry as well as sad.

Dean couldn't help the tears. Roman's pain made him suffer too, especially since he was the cause of that pain. The ohioan couldn't restrain himself and hugged Roman tightly. The Samoan was so drained that he couldn't push him away and only surrendered.

Shortly after Roman was crying.

"Now how do I get rid of the love I feel for him?" Roman said between sobs.

Dean was crying too. Almost twenty minutes passed until they both broke free. Both with puffy red eyes.

Roman didn't understand why Dean was so affected by his pain. But the gesture touched him.

"Why are you crying?" Roman wanted to know.

"I told you I admire you. That I care about you and that I like you very much. I feel empathy for you." Dean said quietly.

 _Besides, I feel guilty..._

"Thank you, Dean," Roman said staring at his neighbor's face.

"I'd like to help you, Roman," Dean said softly.

"Help me with what?" Roman was intrigued.

"To get rid of the love you feel for him," Dean said.

The next thing that happened was both kissing softly on the couch. Roman needed to feel that someone cared for him, to feel that there was someone there for him and Dean needed to feel that he had not lost the man he loved. Both felt the connection that united them and gave themselves to that kiss.

It was messy, desperate and sad. But it was just as beautiful as the first kiss they got in Dean's car.

Roman was the one who separated from Dean, "We can't do this. Is not correct."

"Why not?" Dean panted.

"Because it's not fair to you. I don't think I can match your feelings now and besides you... you're going to realize that it's not worth exposing yourself for a whore like me and you're going to run away." Roman said with a huge sadness in his gray gems.

"No Roman, that won't happen. There's nobody or anything in this world to make me run away from you," Dean assured him.

 _I swear on my life that I won't run from you again. I won't hurt you again._

"I would like to believe you..."

Dean put his fingers on Roman's lips, "I know... I know you can't trust now. I don't know anything about the person you were with... but maybe, just maybe it was rushing things which led to the failure of your previous relationship. I won't rush anything between us."

Dean grabbed Roman's face with both hands and their gazes met. The ohioan smiled at him tenderly and Dean kissed Roman's forehead.

"I will wait for you and you will check for yourself that this time won't be a mistake. We can be friends, you can come to me when you're sad, alone or you need help." Dean said staring at the gray gems, "Also when you're happy or you need company. Like good friends. I'll wait for you."

Roman smiled at him. Dean felt his heart beating faster. He had managed to get a smile from Roman.

"I can't believe I almost lost you for being spiteful. It's amazing but so far you're the best thing that ever happened to me. And I thought that was Jon." Roman said with a sad smile.

 _I know, Roman... I remember._

Dean and Roman held each other for a long time, until Roman fell asleep. Dean didn't have the heart to wake him. But Lili couldn't be alone and the nanny would be angry. Dean laid Roman in the couch. Luckily it was a sofa bed. Dean just extended it and went for blankets and a pillow. Apparently because of everything that had happened between them the day before, Roman just like Dean had not been able to sleep properly and was now soundly asleep.

Roman's cell phone was on the coffee table and began to ring softly. Dean saw the ID and it was Tyler. He decided to answer.

"Omg Romie. Emma is worried that you won't go home and she needs to go. Lili can't be alone." Tyler sounded frightened.

"I'm Dean. Roman, he... he's not feeling good and he told me some things. He's asleep on my couch." Dean didn't know how to explain this.

"Hey. Then he's okay," Tyler corrected himself, "Well at least he's safe. Don't worry. I go to the apartment to take care of Lili, don't wake him up. Let him rest. Take good care of him please."

"Of course." Dean said and hung up.

Dean went for more pillows and laid next to Roman. How he had missed feeling the warmth of his body. Roman in the midst of his numbness drew Dean against his body and finally both could fall asleep properly.

 **…**

At dawn Roman felt the warmth of a body beside his and the thin waist he loved to tighten between his large arms.

The... thin... waist... but...

Roman opened his eyes and saw the unruly mane of auburn colored hair on his chest. He remembered what had happened last night, and he was frightened to remember that he had not gone for his daughter.

"Roman what's going on?" Dean said, still half asleep.

"Lili... what kind of father am I?" Roman gave a worried look.

"You're the best father in the world, Ro." Dean tried to open his eyes, "Tyler knows you're here and he's with Lili."

Roman sighed in relief. Then he could pay attention to the scene before his eyes. Dean was opening his drowsy eyes, the bright blue eyes were visible in the middle of the messy mop that was Dean's hair. The ohioan smiled at Roman and his lovely dimples showed. Roman smiled at the sight.

"I don't want you to think I'm taking advantage of you..." Roman said softly.

"Don't do it. We just slept innocently. Mmm it felt so good. I don't want to get up," Dean said lazily.

Roman smiled tenderly and brushed the hair out of the ohioan's eyes. "Thank you very much, Dean. I wouldn't have liked to break in front of Lili and how I felt last night, it would have been impossible for me to hide it."

Dean crawled until his face was next to Roman's. "That's what friends are for. And as for what I said, I hold it. I'll wait for you. I know you are attracted to me but you have fears and doubts. I'll wait for you Roman, it'll be worth it."

Roman stroked Dean's hair and they looked at each other with tenderness. Dean kissed Roman gently, it was barely a peak.

"Dean..." Roman scolded him with tenderness.

"It's just a friendly kiss. Come on, we have to get up, I have to work and you have to go for Lili," Dean said playfully. "Although I would really like to spend the rest of the day like this."

 **...**

Roman went to his apartment soon after. When he arrived he found Tyler awake.

"Lili is having breakfast." Tyler smiled.

"Sorry for getting you out of your house last night." Roman said to his friend.

"Hey, don't apologize. Lili is my niece and you're like my brother." Tyler shook his head, "So you looked for comfort in Dean?"

"Don't look at me like that." Roman warned, "Nothing happened. We just slept together. And when I say sleep, I mean sleep, literally."

Tyler smiled, "Oh my God. Your neighbor is so crazy about you that he only slept with you as a good boy. I consider you a brother and everything... but Roman you are very hot and taking into account that Dean is, as I said, crazy for you. It must have been torture to have to sleep and just sleep."

"Dean is amazing. Although I said the same thing about Jon." Roman said sadly.

"Is not the same. You know who Dean is, where he lives and what he does." Tyler defended the ohioan.

"What worries me is that I think I already know why I'm attracted to him." Roman told his friend.

"Because he is handsome, maybe?" Tyler said as if this was obvious.

"Not only that. Dean reminds me a lot of Jon." Roman admitted.

Tyler rolled his eyes, "Please Romie, I beg you not to tell Dean that. The poor man already has enough to look like a teenager with and unrequited crush. It would be horrible if you tell him that he attracts you because he reminds you of your ex."

"There are obvious differences, but the ways he kisses and even his body feels the same." Roman said and at that moment realized he had talked a lot.

"You kissed." Tyler grinned from ear to ear.

"Yes and is not the first time. I really like him a lot but I don't want to confuse him and use him just because he reminds me of Jon." Roman said something worried.

"He's not Jon and that's all that counts. It doesn't matter if they both look alike in some things. Although from what you told me Jon has dark hair and dark eyes." Tyler said, "No matter what, you should not tell Dean about this, he could feel bad."

"I know they are not the same person. That's why I need to be sure about this thing going on with Dean before I hurt him or hurt myself again." Roman stated.

* * *

 **I posted a new ambreigns multichapter, called "Into The Valley Of Death" is a bit weird. If you can, take a look to see if you like it.**

 **Back to history. Dean finally got rid of Jon but the price was break Roman's heart. Oh Dean! Every time he does worse things, but at the same time he does good things. Roman is confused and angry and above all hurt. And Dean wants to solve all this mess, even if he was the one who created it.**

 **Let me know what you think of this episode and about the fic.**

 **As always remember to support your favorite stories with reviews, favs and follows.** **Thank you very much. You are the best :D**


	11. Doing Things Right

"So, this Dean guy knows you work at the club," Johnny said thoughtfully, "And he is waiting for you and respecting you. He's handsome, and has a nice work and likes your daughter."

"Isn't he perfect?" Tyler smiled.

"He is," Johnny was not convinced. "He's too perfect to be real if you ask me."

"Don't ruin this for Romie," Tyler pursed his lips.

"To be honest I also think Dean is a great person. I mean I know all the things I need to know about him. He respects me and is waiting for me instead of trying to fuck me because I am… you know." Roman says watching at his daughter playing in the park.

"To be honest Roman and Tyler. You can't read people for shit." Johnny says softly, "Look at the Jon Moxley fiasco and we don't need to remember Antonio Fuckaro."

"Maybe Dean is a good one. We don't have to judge all the people just for those two assholes." Tyler said with sadness.

"Maybe. What about you and me going on a date?" Johnny grinned at Tyler.

"I like that idea." Roman smiled, "It's time to move on, Tyler. And stop sulking for Tony."

"I will go with Dango on a date." Tyler said.

Johnny smiled as he has won the lottery. Roman smiled too.

"Soon will be my graduation. I need to find a case, you know something to prove I can be a real lawyer and not only the fabulous stripper I am." Johnny said cheerfully.

"Something will come for sure." Roman said softly. "Then, when will be the date?"

"Right now." Johnny said.

"Johnny is three in the afternoon." Tyler rolled his eyes. "And I look like shit. I need to be gorgeous if I'm going on a date."

Roman laughed, "Go to my house and get ready."

"Well, now you can go on a date with me." Johnny smiled.

Roman and Johnny were trying to make Tyler to stand up from the bench. Everything was playful and they were laughing.

"Move your ass Tyler! You have a date," Roman was laughing.

"Okay I'm going to Roman's house to get ready and Dango will find a nice place okay!" Tyler smiled.

"I'll call you to give you the details." Johnny smiled.

"Seems like finally we're gonna be happy Romie." Tyler said.

"Because you both are good people and deserve all the happiness in the world." Johnny said.

Then Johnny and Tyler took separate ways.

 **...**

Tyler was walking to the condo and he saw his ex boyfriend Tony.

"What are you doing here?" Tyler asked in awe.

"We need to talk. I was waiting for you to send me a text or something but seems like you disappeared." Tony acted like he was offended.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? You're a cheater, get the fuck out of my face." Tyler was angry. "I am not coming back to you. I'm done okay. Just leave me alone."

"Really?" Tony looked at the blonde with contempt. "You sleep with other men in daily basis and you call me a cheater. I am just sleeping with one man, not with thousands of them. Don't speak about cheat."

Tyler was about to cry. He was feeling so worthless. It was the same old trick Tony always played on him. And it always worked.

"Okay let set this straight. You're coming with me to the apartment I used when I was single or I'm gonna tell everyone in this place including your little niece that his father and uncle are whores. You will have to explain that to the kid." Tony was smirking, "Move your ass, now."

"Are you insane?" Tyler was stunned, "You are married to a rich man. You said I am a whore… Why are you trying to force me to be with you?"

"Because even if you are a whore. Even if I'd never have a serious relation with you because I feel ashamed of you. You are the one I love, not Seth. And believe me, you're not dumping me. You're mine."

"Oh no…" Tyler shook his head. "I have a date now and he's gonna know something is wrong if I just disappear."

"Don't tell me... You're so desperate that you finally accepted the stripper. Really?" Tony was demanding as he was any right to do so.

"Johnny is better person than you." Tyler was so frustrated.

"I don't care. You're walking with me my little slut or everyone and their dogs will know the truth about you and your beloved brother-in-law. And believe me I have enough material to prove I'm right. Poor little Lili, she will learn what a whore means." Tony's smile was evil. "And to be honest. We both know you're still madly in love with me. I'm tired and sick of sleeping with Seth when all I want is you."

"I don't want to be with you. Right now all I feel for you is disgust." Tyler was crying.

"Think of me as one of the thousands of men you open your legs for. Now I'm rich and you don't need to work in that night club anymore. You will be my little whore. Just mine. Now walk."

Tony grabbed Tyler's arm and almost dragged him inside his car.

 **...**

Roman was happy. Everything seemed to be going fine. He was still in love with Jon. He was still hurt by all that happened but he was hopeful about Dean. He really liked the auburn-haired man. Ok, like was not the right word. He was totally crazy about Dean, even if he was still in love with Jon, he has strong feelings for Dean, it was weird but real. And Dean was, as Tyler said, almost perfect. Dean knew about his work and even with that the auburn-haired man respected him. He liked his daughter. Roman knew how was his face, where he worked, where he was living. Everything on the open, no lies, no hidden stuff.

"Maybe is time to stop sulking about Jon and give me a chance to love again." Roman sighed. "Give Dean a chance."

"And you will not regret if you give me that chance." Dean's whispered.

"Dean!" Roman was in awe, "Wow, I thought you were at work."

"I was but seems like Regal is in a dinner with the Bella Twins about the underwear collection campaign and he is in other state right now. So I left the work early." Dean explained.

Roman smiled.

"So you were thinking on little old me." Dean smiled playfully.

"You caught me," Roman smiled back.

"Hey, I was thinking to take you and Lili to a nice place." Dean said as if nothing.

"You're spoiling us." Roman looked at Dean with intensity, "You don't need to do it."

"I want to. Let me do this, please." Dean licked his lips.

"I'm feeling like an asshole if you keep paying to take us to nice places."

"This time the one who will spend a lot of money will be you, Roman." Dean grinned, dimples in full display.

Roman smiled with curiosity, "Ok, let's go."

Dean drove them to Lili's favorite place in the world.

"Nintendo World!" Lili almost ran inside the place.

"You're right. I will spend a lot of money here. Lili will want more pokemon." Roman smiled.

They were wandering inside the place. Watching videogames, stuffed animals, and souvenirs. Lili was happily watching everything.

"Look at this, it's your pokemon doppelganger," Dean smiled as he took the black stuffed pokemon.

"Wait," Roman was fishing in the pile of stuffed pokemon. "I found your doppelganger, too."

Both smiled.

Dean took the yellow stuffed pokemon from Roman's hands. "I'll buy this for you, as a gift. Then you will have your own Dean pokemon."

Roman did the same, taking the black stuffed pokemon from Dean's hands. "Well, I'll buy this one for you. And you also have your own stuffed Roman."

"I love that idea. Have my own Roman to sleep with." Dean winked.

They stared at the other for a long time. Truth be told, they were dancing around the other and it was so much tension. They just forgot where they were and walked toward the other. Then they crashed their lips as the kissed softly as they held the other.

It was a soft, sweet kiss. Dean held Roman even tighter. This was a dream come true. He and Roman together. Roman kissing Dean and not the character he created. Roman was so sweet, taking the time to taste Dean's lips. Dean stuck his tongue into Roman's mouth. That was the difference between Jon and Dean. Since that conversation with Roman, when the samoan told Dean he was being held by his friends and his status, Dean just let himself be free. Jon enjoyed let Roman kiss him. Dean was taking control of the kiss. Roman welcomed Dean's tongue as he rubbed his own on the wet muscle. Both moaning at the sensations.

The kiss was messy but it was perfect anyways. Things escalated from tender to passionate. Soon Dean deepened the kiss, rubbing and twisting their tongues and moaning at the feelings that kiss awakened in them. This was something new and different and Dean was grateful of his luck. Roman was totally into him and he wasn't noticing the similarities between Dean and Jon.

Because Jon wasn't Dean, he never was Dean.

They kissed for a few moments and then let go. Panting hard at the new sensations. Then they watched around, they had put quite a show, but fortunately there was just a few people watching them, but they quickly stop staring at them. Then they noticed the most important bystander: Lili.

The little girl was staring at them with puppy eyes. She was smiling.

"Aww." She said.

Dean smiled at her. All this was so amazing. Roman was a great person. Thanks to him he has the chance to meet this cute little girl. Dean always thought he would be alone. Thanks to his childhood he detested the idea of a family and a quiet life. Just cheap fucks was all he needed. Til now.

Now he wanted the complete package: the handsome honest man, the little girl, a domestic life. A real relationship… a family he could protect and love. Make everything different and better than his own childhood. A family with the man he loved and his daughter.

"Daddy. You both are still friends?" Lili asked innocently.

Dean smiled at her, "We are, Lili. I'm here trying to be a little more than friends but it takes time."

"I want to be more than friends." Roman said softly, "Lili, you want Dean in our lives?"

"Yes daddy. I want him." Lili said excited.

"I want you in my life, Dean." Roman said watching at him with longing.

This was a dream come true. Dean bit his lower lip as he nodded.

"I want you both in my life. OMG." Dean hugged Roman and softly pecked his lips.

The he carried Lili and hugged her too.

"So Dean is your boyfriend, daddy?" Lili asked again.

"Are you?" Roman stared at Dean.

"I am." Dean said softly, "I don't know if this is very rushed, but I think we have a good thing here, Roman."

"I think the same." Roman said.

The night was coming and they left Nintendo world. Roman had to go work and Dean needed to finish the work he left behind. They were definitely happy. Dean was totally determined to do things right this time. It was an opportunity he wouldn't waste, now there was much more to lose. Even Lili was involved in this. To break Roman's heart would be to break Lili's heart as well. Dean was definitely going to make things right this time.

 **...**

"Where's Tyler?" Roman asked Johnny.

"He sent me a text that he had to fix a last moment issue. And then turn off the phone." Johnny now was worried, "I thought you would know what would be this issue."

"I don't know I was… with Dean."

"Woow, sooo... Is there something new?"

He's my boyfriend..." Roman said as if nothing.

"For real?" Johnny was curious.

"As real as he almost asked my daughter her permission to be my boyfriend. She happily accepted him." Roman smiled blushed as he tapped his phone.

"Congrats man. Well, maybe he's a good one and I'm being paranoid." Johnny admitted.

"Ty isn't answering, something is wrong here..." Roman was worried now.

A handsome man smartly dressed entered in the backstage where Roman was helping Johnny to be ready for his show. This man was tall, tanned and had a nice body. Short hair, green eyes and very beautiful features. Maybe a new partner...

"Wow. Roman you look just the same as 6 years ago, but even better." The handsome man said.

Roman and Johnny were perplexed.

"Oh! I'm sorry," The handsome one smiled nervous, "My name is Cody. Don't you remember me?"

"Mmm no... I'm sorry." Roman was watching at him with attention.

"Maybe because six years ago I was still teenager. Now, I'm an adult. I'm Cody, Dustin's younger brother. I used yo come here to ask for things to my brother, but he didn't like it and when I graduate from high school he sent me to England to study college. Now I'm graduate and I returned here."

"Oh! Cody. You look totally different." Roman smiked, "But... What are you doing here?"

"I majored in Child Development. I'm a social worker now and I remember that you have a little daughter back then so I wanted to know how you are doing." Cody seemed honest.

"I...I'm doing fine. Thanks. I'm flattered that you still remember me, and I'm embarrassed that I didn't remember you. I'm so sorry. I feel like an asshole."

Johnny was watching the scene with attention. Cody was all smiles and was too friendly. But no doubt he seemed honest.

In that moment someone else entered in the room. It was Tyler.

"Where were you Ty?" Roman was worried.

"I was busy, Romie. I explain you later." He said apologetically.

Johnny and Roman didn't believe a word.

 **...**

Roman and Dean were kissing in Dean's couch. Roman was visiting his boyfriend for a few moments. He had talked to Emma to ask for a little more time of her services as a nanny.

 _I love you so much , Roman. I can't believe you're finally mine. Dean's not Jon's. It feels so good._

Dean was to much passionate but Roman liked it. Dean was in Roman's lap grinding their hard cocks as they kissed hard, teeth crashing and tongues rubbing, hands touching everything.

Moaning out of control, Roman lead his hands to Dean's butt. He just molded the tight cheeks and it was something so familiar, like he was feeling this amazing ass before... It was like...

 _Jon..._

Roman forced himself to think in Dean. He needed to stop this comparison between Jon and Dean. He was going crazy. Dean deserved better than being compared with his ex boyfriend. Jon wasn't even his boyfriend. Dean was. Dean was real, Dean said the truth. He wasn't hidding stuff. Roman stop the comparison and enjoyed feeling Dean's ass on his hands and grinding their cocks.

"We need to stop or I'm gonna take you to bed and I will fuck you til dawn." Roman said between kisses.

"I want you to fuck me. I want to feel you deep inside of me. Dean speed up his thrusts. But I can do something now."

"What?"

Before Roman could make more questions. Dean was on his knees, unfastening the samoan's pants. Dean set free Roman's big hard cock. The ohioan licked his lips. How much he missed this.

Dean passed his index finger on the head, smearing it with precum. The the auburn haired man suck his finger with the most sinful expression. Roman's eyes were so dilated, his mouth open as he was almost drooling. Dean smiled in satisfaction and skillfully put Roman's hard cock on his mouth.

Dean sucked loudly, making sinful slurping sounds. It was so sexy. Dean's tongue swirling and rubbing the cock just right and Roman couldn't help but moan loudly as he pulled Dean's hair ravaging his boyfriend's mouth.

"Omg Dean you're amazing. This is so fucking good, babe." Roman said between moans.

Dean felt proud of himself and speed his pace. Roman was a mess, all for Dean's mouth. Soon after Roman climaxed on Dean's mouth and the ohioan drank all the warm seed. He licked Romans member one more time and then helped his boyfriend to fix his clothes.

"That was amazing. Let me repay this for you."

Roman said as he ended giving his boyfriend a hand job. They finally said goodbye as Roman had to take care of his daughter.

 **...**

Dean was laying on his bed. A wide smile spread on his face. He was truly happy. Finally, his life was just the way he wanted. He was fixing all his mistakes and the future seemed bright.

"I love you so much, Roman. I will do this right. You and I will be so happy. I will work hard to save money and help you to get out of that horrible life. To be free of Regal and to stop any other person to touch your body that will belong to me and only me."

Dean smiled watching at the black stuffed pokemon named Roman. He hugged the little plush toy and fell happily sleep.

* * *

 **I want to say thanks to DeannaLeigh because yes, you were the one that mentioned the detail about Lili and yes, you made me smile.**

 **Back to the story, seems like finally Dean and Roman are happy. You think things will work or there will be problems in the next chapters. And Cody, is he a good boy as he seems...? Poor Tyler :( Let me know what you think about this chapter.**

 **Remember to support your fav fics with reviews, favs and follows. Thanks so much for your support and nice words. Have a nice weekend.**


	12. Drunken Date

Things were working fantastic between Dean and Roman. The samoan felt like he was finally winning the battle against Jon's memory. Every time he found something 'similar' between Dean and Jon, he tried now successfully to forget about it and give Dean his full attention and feelings.

Dean finally was the one who occupied all his thoughts and feelings. Roman and he had more dates, spent more time together. They took Lili to the zoo and the amusement park. Dean really liked their 'family dates'. He also enjoyed their coupley dates. Everything was perfect. Now they were having a funny night at a bar. Emma was taking care of Lili and Roman and Dean could have a night just for themselves. Tyler and Johnny were there but they were in this double date thing and Johnny had left because Tyler's newly-found awkward mood and the fact the blond didn't talk about the cause of his new behavior.

Roman was happy, he didn't even notice what was happening with Tyler, mostly because he was drunk.

"Is he this lightweight?" Dean asked.

"He lives in this eternal fatherly mode. He drinks a few beers and that's all. He can't get drunk and take care of a little girl so he almost doesn't drink at all." Tyler smiled, "But I can say he's happy and enjoying the time with you so…"

"He's drunk now," Dean was worried.

"Hey, I will take care of my niece, ok." Tyler offered. "God knows Roman needs to live his life. And he's genuinely happy and that's thanks to you. So let him enjoy this night, he's a big teddy bear so the alcohol just makes him more giggly and touchy freely."

Roman interrupted the conversation as he hugged his boyfriend and kissed his cheek. He smelled like vodka and candies.

"You're so cute. Your dimples are so cute and you're so hot, too." Roman said in his drunk stupor as he squeezed Dean's butt.

Tyler giggled. "You see. That's my boy. He's the best. Take care of him. I'll go to see Lili."

"Are you gonna take care of me?" Drunk Roman was so childish. He was pouting.

"Of course I am. I'm your damn boyfriend that's my duty." Dean says as he tried to hold his emotions. Roman was blatantly rubbing his boner against Dean's leg.

Tyler noticed that and grinned. Dean was embarrassed and amused at the same time.

"I think you should take Romie to home. I mean yours. I have to buy some stuff in the drugstore for hangover Roman will have tomorrow and some stuff for me if I'm probably taking care of my niece the entire day. If you know what I mean," Tyler was amused too.

"He's right… take me home or I will fuck you in one of this tables and the patrons won't like that… or maybe they will." Roman was kissing Dean's neck.

Definitely, they needed to go home.

Tyler was helping Dean to put Roman inside the car. They buckled his belt and the samoan was drunkenly laughing.

"I'm happy Romie has found a good one like you." Tyler was being honest, "After all the things we get for the fact that we work at the night club, sometimes is hard to believe we find someone that truly love us, and Romie found you. This is amazing like a fairy tale. I'm here fanboying for you both like, man, I wanna be the best man at your wedding."

"Thank you so much, dude." Dean was happy, "This means a lot to me. I know you both are like brothers and have your support and Lili's is all I need."

"And you have it. After that Jon Moxley fiasco I am happy he had found love so fast. Romie usually close himself when he's heartbroken. But you succeeded to win his heart, and that's amazing. You are a good one, please be patient. I mean, we're not doing this forever. Romie and I have plans to open a coffee shop and leave this life. We don't enjoy this, and…"

"Hey, is okay I know." Dean softly said, "I am saving money too now. I wanna help Roman to leave this life."

Tyler smiled, "Man, definitely this time Romie fell in love with the right one." Then Tyler noticed what he just said.

"Love?" Dean was in awe.

Tyler was about to said something when they heard Roman calling for Dean. Both guys said goodbye and Dean joined Roman in the car.

"I missed you babe." Roman hiccupped.

"You were alone for two minutes," Dean laughed.

"It seemed like years, dude." Then Roman was trying to unzip Dean's jeans.

"No, Ro… Roman just keep your hands for yourself. We are in a public place. We will end in jail." Dean wanted nothing more than let Roman do whatever he wanted, but he couldn't.

Dean was driving as fast as he could and made record time to go home. Roman unbuckled his belt and again was all over Dean inside the car.

"Roman we can't do this here. My apartment is so close, let's go there." Dean was trying to fight his own urge.

Roman seemed deaf. He unzipped his boyfriends pants are was pawing his now hard dick.

"Such a nice dick you have here. Stop trying to hide it from me… you so wet… you want this." Roman slurred.

Oh god if Roman was right. Dean wanted this. But they will be better in Dean's bed where they could be comfortable.

Dean's car was big. Roman managed to push the seats and recline them. Man he was kind of skilled. The next thing was Roman pushing Dean against the seats as he unzipped his own jeans revealing the hard cock leaking.

"You see baby boy… This is for you. I'm so fucking horny."

Dean hold his breath as he needed to be the voice of reason. It was a difficult task but he managed to take Roman off the car, and make him go to the elevator. In the elevator Roman was touching Dean's dick as he kissed and bit his neck. This was so hard, as hard as Dean's cock. They arrived to the seven floor and Dean quickly took Roman inside his place, thanking to whatever god that keep other people away from them.

Dean locked his door and turned to see Roman and holy fuck… That was quite a view. Roman had taken off his jeans, boxers and shoes and was stroking his hard dick, precum bathing his right hand and entire length. Dean licked his lips. The ohioan took of his t-shirt, and got rid of his jeans. He lead the way to the bedroom.

He turned on the lights and Roman was stumbling trying to walk by himself. Dean's room was clean and was big and furnished quite similar to Roman's… but that doesn't matter. The important thing was they, naked ready to make love for the first time.

Dean felt all tingly and in that moment, the ohioan was aware that it was the first time he was naked in front of Roman. It was like a bucket of cold water… what if Roman recognized his body. Of course Roman will recognize him, the samoan used and loved every inch of his pale body as Jon Moxley.

 _But all those times Roman was sober._

Roman seemed unfazed, "You're so fucking beautiful. So sexy."

Roman's voice was deep and full of arousal. He took Dean's thin waist and bit his shoulder. Dean moaned in pure pleasure. One of Roman's hand was touching the auburn haired man manhood.

"Look at this, so wet for me…"

Fuck, those words made Dean even harder. Roman passed his thumb on Dean's hard cock used the precum as lub and then he was parting Dean's butt cheeks as he kissed the Ohioan passionately. Roman was playfully passing his lubed finger on Dean's tight entrance. It was so sexy. Dean was about to beg for cock.

But Dean was still aware of the fact Roman could catch the lie.

However, that finger teasing his entrance, the intoxicating taste of Roman's tongue invading his mouth and the rubbing of their hard cocks made Dean forget about everything. He was so fucking lost in the pleasure that it was imposible. Roman inserted a finger.

"Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!" Dean broke the kiss and scratched Roman's shoulders. Roman growled and he began to finger Dean. It was kinda hard because they both were standing. Roman took Dean by the waist and led him to bed. Dean fell on his soft white sheets as he watched his boyfriend stroking his hard length.

"Roman let me suck you please!" Dean sat as fast as he could.

The Ohioan didn't wait for an answer. He was all fours sucking his boyfriend's dick and Roman pulled Dean's hair as he fucked his boyfriend mouth. Then Roman abruptly stopped his boyfriend's ministrations. Roman was smiling. He was happy.

"Dean Ambrose. I love you." Roman hiccupped.

Dean was frozen. Roman was drunk af. But even with his lost gaze he seemed honest and Tyler had said Roman was in love. Maybe he was.

"Ro…man you're…"

"I'm drunk and I can barely talk. But is what I feel and I can't take your body without telling you my feelings. I don't know how this is even possible…" Roman hiccupped again, "I was so in love with him and it happened so fast and now I'm so in love with you and it happened even faster… and I thought it was because you and he look the same."

Roman giggled. He was drunk and he was telling the truth because of that. Confessing stuff as the most of drunken men do.

"Just look at your body, is the same for fucks sake…"

Dean was scared now… how in the earth he could think Roman wouldn't notice the obvious similarities.

"Your skin is pale as his and your body is just the same. I'm fucking drunk…" Roman's body was swaying. It was obvious that was hard to stay still. "But you are not him, and I was holding myself because I didn't want to use you as rebound… and now even if you both are insanely look alike… I know the person I love is you Dean. Because you are real. You say the truth and you accept me the way I am. Everything in the open. I'm sorry… I'm rambling too much."

Dean was trying to breath. Roman was saying he noticed the similarities but **still didn't catch the obvious thing.** He still didn't notice the truth and thought Dean and Jon were different people. Dean was being lucky af…. Or Roman was naïve af… or maybe both.

Then Roman climbed on the bed and kissed Dean. The Ohioan was still… he was nervous and scared and his heart was beating so fast. Roman was kissing him, trying to stick his tongue on his mouth and stroking his now soft dick. Dean was trying to keep calm and enjoy this, but he was scared.

Roman's soft touch and drunken kisses seemed to reassure the Ohioan. Dean was calm now and was again enjoying the attentions of his dazed boyfriend. Roman giggled again and he turned Dean on his stomach. Roman ran his big warm hands on the auburn-haired man's back, til he reach his butt. Now he was playing with the cheeks, making Dean moan as the Ohioan felt his dick was hard again.

Fuck with the fears and nervousness.

Dean lifted his hips, presenting himself to Roman. It was so bold and sexy and the Ohioan wanted to tell Roman he loved him. He was about to talk but the feeling of Roman's hot big tongue teasing his entrance stopped him.

The only things getting out of his mouth were soft curses and moans.

Roman was tongue fucking Dean like a pro and the Ohioan was a quivering mess.

"Roman fuck me please." Dean was rubbing himself against the sheets.

"You taste so good. I want to do this forever. I love so much babe."

Again the love declaration.

"I love you too, Roman. I've been in love since the day of our first date." Dean said.

Truth be told. He was in love since Jon's first date… but he couldn't tell that.

Roman stopped and turned Dean again. Now they both stared at the other with their gazes full of love and passion.

"You're the one, Dean Ambrose. You're the fucking one."

And that was all. Dean felt his heart skipping a beat.

"You're the one for me Roman. I love you so much. We're gonna be so fucking happy."

Dean was more than ready to be fucked. Roman skilled tongue and fingers made the work and he was so fucking anxious.

Roman smiled at him with tenderness, "I'm gonna make sweet love to you Dean. I love you."

Roman held Dean's hips softly as he entered his boyfriend for first time. Or at least he believed it was the first time. Dean was waiting for this moment since the first time. The moment when Roman took him without a mask and without a veil of lies. Well, there were lies between them. But it wasn't at the same level of Jon Moxley's deception.

"Dean, you're so tight and feel so good." Roman grey gems sparkled in bliss and pleasure. "This is amazing."

In that moment Roman closed his eyes, savoring the sensations. The feel of Dean Ambrose tight ass and he saw him. Jon Moxley masked face, and it was a similar sensation. Even drunken, Roman shook his head and forced himself to focus on his boyfriend. Soon, was Dean and only Dean who occupied his mind. And that was perfect.

Roman thrust were soft as he was enjoying this moment. Dean was moaning. It was so good. How much he missed Roman. His touch, his cock inside him. The way he quickly found his sweet spot. They entwined their fingers and forget about everything else.

Both looked at the other with puppy eyes as make soft sweet love. Roman smiled at him with tenderness. Dean mirrored the gesture.

"I love you so much, Roman. I need you to know that no matter what happens, no matter how hard the thing between us gets. My love for you is real. My feelings for you are real. I can make stupid things all the time but any of those things can change the fact that my love for you is real. I want to be with you, I want a life with you. I want you for the long run."

"Don't speak like that babe. You can't do anything bad. You're the first honest person that I met in years and I love you. My feelings are real too. This is the first time I'm surrendering heart and soul. You are the one I'm trusting blindly and I want to be with you for the long run, too. I love you babe."

Dean was so happy. Roman and he were in love, they were together. Roman didn't notice he and Jon Moxley were the same person. He will make Roman forget about Jon and they will be happy. He will fight for this with nails and teeth.

Soon after Dean was riding Roman's cock. Now, things escalated from tender to passionate.

"Oh fuck Dean. Faster baby!" Roman demanded.

And Dean gladly obeyed.

The ride lasted a few moments more and Dean's warm seed spilled on Roman's belly and chest. Roman held Dean's hip as he fucked the Ohioan hard. Moments later Roman climaxed filling his lover with the warm cum.

The alcohol finally affected Roman and with a happy smile, he was soundly sleeping. Dean smiled. He cleaned both of them and turned off the light. He hugged tight his boyfriend and feel sleep.

 **…**

It was 9 in the morning and Dean opened his eyes. Roman was sleeping, he looked totally content and happy. But Dean knew he will have quite a hangover when he wakes up.

Dean took a bath and then looked himself in the mirror. There was a lot of bit marks and hickeys. He didn't care. He put a t-shirt and boxers and was making breakfast. When he was fixing the table, Roman appeared in the dining room.

"I took a bath and I also notice you left an aspirin for me. Thank, babe." Roman said holding his forehead.

"Tyler is with Lili." Dean announced.

Roman took a seat and he watched the delicious breakfast his boyfriend made for him.

"I know. I called him. I'm sorry for getting drunk." Roman sounded regretted.

Dean panicked, "Why do you apologize? You didn't do anything wrong. We had a great time together and… you regret that we had sex last night?"

Roman widely opened his eyes, "Of course not. And for the record, we didn't have sex. We made love, Dean. I remember the most of the things. I know I told you that I love you which is the truth."

Dean was relieved now, "I love you too, Roman."

"I remembered that you looked scared last night and I know why." Roman said as he fixed his plate with sausage and pancakes.

Dean was scared again. Maybe sober Roman, was noticing the things drunken Roman didn't.

"We didn't use protection and due to my actual work…" Roman tried to explain. "I was drunk but that is not excuse for my behavior. I mean…"

"I trust you." Dean said softly.

Jon and Roman had a long talk about these issues. Roman explained he always used protection and he always tested. Maybe Dean was so in love to be careful, but he totally trusted.

"I'm sorry. The next time I will be sober and we definitely used protection, and… if you want… we can wait for you to be tested if you have any suspicion…" Roman was nervous.

"Roman please calm." Dean smiled at him. "I know you would never do something that can hurt me. If you want we can do these stuffs you just said. But, to be honest I think is unnecessary. I know you are clean."

Roman wanted to cry. Dean was a good person, a passionate lover, an open minded guy, "You're so fucking perfect, Dean. I promise you that I will take care of you and I will love you. I will leave this life. I need to do this for you and for Lili and for me, too."

"But you still need the money and I can't help you." Dean said kinda worried.

"I know but… I just can't go to sleep with other people if I am in a committed relationship. I mean I'd been in serious relationships before. But, it was nothing like this one. You deserve so much better than me. I can't do this anymore. This is the first time I can see the consequences of my line of work and I hate it. I hate the fact that I can't be good enough for you. But I will try. I just need to find a way to stop this thing."

Dean was heartbroken, but at the same time he was flattered. Roman didn't have the need to leave his work for Jon, or for any other. But he wanted now, leave this life for him… for Dean.

"I will help you to find a better work. And if you need I don't know… if you can't keep paying for your apartment you and Lili can… move here." Oh boy that was rushed. But it was a good way of cut some expenses. "Just think about it. I can help you to take care of Lili and help you pay the babysitter. So you could work at day or night."

Roman smiled as his eyes were all watering. "I love you Dean. I can't take advantage of your kindness this is too much."

"Is not Roman. I love you and you love me and I love your daughter. I just want to help you." Dean was almost pleading.

"But if this thing between us doesn't work…" Roman said hesitantly.

Dean knew Roman was right. Roman couldn't just throw away his life and the money he needed for his daughter just for a relationship that was so new.

 _And that was cemented in lies._

If something failed. Roman will not only be heartbroken, he would be in a financial crisis and no house.

"I would love to try your plan. Just let's wait a little more and see how we can work on this relationship. I will try still to find something but meanwhile I want you to know that I am not playing with your feelings. I am not enjoying this life I live. It's the only life I know, and I need to take care of my daughter."

"I know that Roman. I know in some months we will be living together and I will help you to maybe open a business that allows you to have a decent life with Lili and you can have your economic independence. I know that's important." Dean smiled.

They both agreed to speak again about this matter in a month.

* * *

 **As always let me know what you think about this chapter. You think Roman will accept Dean's offer? Do you think Roman will never notice Dean and Jon are the same person?**

 **In the next chapter we will see Cody and we will know what he wants with Roman, lol.**

 **Remember to support your favorite fics, with favs, follows and reviews. And remember to leave a review in this chapter too. That helps me to update fast.**

 **Now I'm going to watch Raw and pray that this time, they book Roman right. If he even appears in the show.**


	13. The Cat Is Out Of The Bag

Roman was looking for a job. He had applied for every job announcement he saw in the newspaper, Internet and he hasn't still received any favorable response. It had been two weeks and nothing had changed. Roman was feeling disheartened.

The Samoan and Dean were on a little restaurant near the condo. The auburn-haired man had invited Roman to celebrate their first month together and with that try to cheer his boyfriend.

"I was finally about to get a job. Approved everything and in the last interview..." Roman sighed, "The interviewer was a client."

Dean's heart fell. Man, Roman's face was a poem.

"The fucker offered me 2000 for sex at the office, because that was his biggest fantasy. I declined and he told me a whore would ever find a decent job."

Dean clenched his fists. Fucking bastard.

Roman was about to rant but he noticed a young man waving at him. Dean followed the line of vision and saw the handsome man smiling at his boyfriend. The man approached the duo.

"Hi Roman. I'm happy I finally find you outside the club."

Roman smiled back, "Cody. This is my boyfriend. Dean. Dean this is Cody. He's brother of one of the owners of the club."

Dean smiled and greeted the other guy but he was suspicious. Dean didn't like this guy.

"You're the famous Dean. Roman speaks about you all the time." Cody smiled.

"So... you and Roman speak all the time then..." Dean didn't want to say this out loud, but it happened.

Cody smiled nervous, feeling Dean's dislike for him, "It was a bad choice of words. I've just seen Roman at the club. I am a social worker and I like to help parents in difficult situations and you know what better to help someone I already know."

Dean was kinda embarrassed. He totally disliked this guy but it was childish to actually show his displeasure.

"I'm sorry if that came out in a wrong way. It's just that-"

Dean couldn't keep talking. Cody and Roman were watching behind him.

"Isn't he the guy my brother banned from the club?" Cody asked.

"William Regal." Roman pursed his lips.

Dean was nervous. Regal could ruin their lives and he needed to keep working if he wanted to help Roman.

"Why are you so scared?" Cody asked Dean.

"He's Dean's boss. If he know about us." Roman explained.

"Fuck he's coming inside this place." Cody looked at Dean, "You should go to the bathroom."

Dean hated this situation. He was literally escaping. He went to the bathroom as fast as he could. He stayed at the door and watched Regal walking toward Roman.

"Roman my darling. It's been a while." Regal greeted Roman as they were friends. "The Bella Twins had taken all my time. I will take some free time to fix this issue between you and me."

"There's no issue between you and me." Roman was angry.

Cody was there watching the interaction.

"Roman and I have personal stuff to talk and we need privacy." Regal had the nerve to say.

"I don't think so." Cody was unfazed by the older man, "Roman and I are trying to have a good time and it would be great if you leave us alone."

"I don't care about you Regal. You can think whatever you want. This table is reserved and I can ask the manager to kick you out. So better if you go on your own."

"This is a romantic place. Obviously, this is not a friendly date and I'm sure you are not the masked guy," William said, "Well let me enlighten you. This gorgeous man is a prostitute. Now go away."

Dean wasn't really far. He was behind a division outside the bathroom and he was hearing everything. The auburn haired man was so angry, feeling so helpless.

"I know what Roman does. I'm Cody... Dustin's younger brother." Cody smirked.

Regal was in awe. Well, this was something unexpected.

"Then you can have him for free." Regal feigned calm.

"I'm a social worker. My work is to help people like Roman. There's nothing rare or shameful if Roman and I were together. If that is all your strategy you're wasting your time."

Roman was about to say the truth. He didn't want or need Regal thinking Cody was his boyfriend. This was unnecessary and Cody was invading his privacy.

But Regal stepped forward, "So, this is your new boyfriend. I've been trying to know your whereabouts and I already know you have a boyfriend. I was trying to find who he is."

Roman was breathing hard. The Samoan didn't want Regal fucking Dean's life. If he denied Cody, Regal would try to find the so called real boyfriend.

"My private life is mine. I won't give any explanation. Get the fuck out of my face or I call the manager." Roman clenched his fists.

Roman's rant was drawing some attention and two waiters were approaching. Regal was angry and defeated. He faked a smile and walked outside the place. Roman watched through the glass window how Regal climbed inside his expensive car. The old man left.

Dean appeared again and he was frustrated. Now he knew why he disliked this Cody guy since the first moment he saw him.

"Why did you say Roman is your boyfriend?" Dean was so angry.

"We should sit. We already draw enough attention and we should chill." Cody said quietly, "I was trying to help. And that guy struck a nerve. I wanted to punch him and I ended doing something childish because I wanted to..."

"It's okay, Cody." Roman said as he held his temple, "You wanted to show his narrow minded arguments were invalid. That was a real slap in that old bastard's face."

"I don't believe a word coming out of your mouth." Dean was fuming. "You're hiding things and you're not going to fool me."

Cody watched at Dean with detail, "For some reason I feel the only one hiding things here is you. It's just a feeling I can't shake."

"Cody you're speaking about my boyfriend here. I really appreciate your concern and your friendship. But back off please." Roman quietly scolded.

Dean smiled with satisfaction.

"I'm sorry Roman. I just wanted to help you. You know how much I appreciate you." Cody was disgustingly sweet.

"Truth be told, I don't want to be here." Roman whispered, "We should go home, Dean."

Dean knew Roman had been under pressure for all the things around him. Fucking Regal ruined his attempt to cheer Roman. And this Cody guy with his sweet smile and supposedly good intentions ruined this day even more.

 **…**

"Babe, please. Cody is just a friend." Roman had a monster headache and Dean was making things worse.

"A friend you never mentioned." Dean kept complaining.

"Because he's not that important. I didn't even remember him." The Samoan was trying to keep calm.

"Now Regal is thinking he's your boyfriend!" Dean was yelling.

"I never said he is!" Roman yelled back.

"You didn't denied either!"

"I didn't think about it! It was all unexpected!"

"That Cody guy is hiding stuff and I don't want him anywhere near you!"

Dean wasn't even thinking. He was so angry because all the things Cody said and the fact he was right. He was perfect for Roman, he had nothing to lose and he was blatantly interested in the Samoan. Dean didn't believe that Roman would not have noticed yet.

"I can't make him disappear, Dean! He's the brother of my boss. He's also a nice guy. You're being paranoid!"

The headache was even worst now. And Roman was angry too.

"It's not enough I have to share you with thousands of men. Now I have to share you with the brother of your boss!"

And that made it. Roman held his head as he was open-mouthed. The Samoan was trying to speak but he couldn't. This was his worst fear. The moment Dean rubbed the fact he was a prostitute all over his face.

Roman finally found his voice, "I'm going home..."

In that moment, Dean noticed what he just said.

"Roman... Omg I'm sorry. I was angry and..."

"No... I just want to go home. My head is about to explode and I just want to sleep. If we keep talking, we're going to hurt each other even more."

Dean nodded as he watched Roman leaving his house. Dean plopped in his couch. He hid his face on his hands as he realized the consequences of his irate words.

He could use other arguments, but not that. Now he needed to de-fuck things again. And Cody saying he had a feeling that Dean was hiding things. Nobody can have a feeling like that about a person he met for 5 minutes. Dean was sure this guy was totally into Roman and was stalking them in some way.

Just when he thought everything was fine...

 **…**

Roman took an aspirin and was laying in the bed. He was naïve if he thought Dean would never use his work against him. This was probably the first of many other times Dean would do the same.

 _And if Dean did this. Any other man or woman would do it._

He just needed to keep working, saving money and go away. Just think of his daughter and nobody else. Change his life and maybe in four or five years, entertain the idea of a boyfriend or girlfriend. Hide his past and go as far as possible of the people that knew he was a prostitute. Because no matter how good people could be, if they knew about his past… they'd always use it against Roman.

Roman received a text. It was Cody.

" _I'm_ _sorry Roman. I don't want to be the reason of a fight with your boyfriend. If I have to apologize with him and maybe cool off our friendship I will. I don't like the idea because I really appreciate you, but if is necessary I will."_

Roman sighed. After Dean's words it wasn't. Roman just wanted to sleep so he didn't answer the text. Just closed his eyes.

 **…**

The next morning Dean didn't see Roman at all. Not in the morning. He didn't answer his phone calls either. Just as the first time they met. Maybe Roman was too offended and he will never forgive him. Dean had to admit that was uncalled. He was so fucking angry and jealous. And even if he didn't want to admit it… he just expressed his feelings. He was jealous of the fact other men touched his boyfriend's body. He just snapped and said the truth.

 _A hurtful truth._

His work was just as bad as the rest of his day. Regal was being an asshole. Dean knew why, the old bastard was angry because he thought Roman had a boyfriend he couldn't shoo away. Maybe that would be truth soon. Roman wasn't showing any sign to forgive Dean.

"This Friday, the Bella twins are going to throw a party to show off their line of feminine underwear. They are so happy with the campaign that we are all invited. This is very important so I want everyone to be present, elegant and behaved. You should praise even the ground that you are going to walk in the place where the event will take place." Regal was giving an order.

Everyone sighed. Dean didn't give a shit about that party. All he could think was Roman. Just finishing his work he almost ran outside the office. He needed to go to the condo before Roman left the place. He made a record time but in the moment he was arriving at the condo, he saw Roman's car leaving the place. Dean had to follow his boyfriend to the club.

Roman was in the parking lot when he saw Dean running towards him. He was trying to avoid his… boyfriend? But he couldn't do it forever. Roman just stayed near his car.

"Roman please, we need to talk." Dean looked so sad.

"I don't have much time Dean." Roman said softly.

"Seems like all I do is fuck up thing between us. And yes, yesterday it was me being a jealous bastard. I can't and I won't deny the fact that bothers me to know other people have you. I'm sorry, I said I would be strong and…" Dean was breathing hard, "That was a mistake that doesn't change the fact I love you. I really love you Roman."

Roman wanted go away from Dean and protect himself for another heartbreak. But he also loved this man. He loved Dean so much that seeing him there, looking so sad and desperate made him feel bad for him.

Roman walked toward his boyfriend and hugged him. "It's okay Dean. It was a mistake and I know my situation is… hard to handle."

"But it was a mistake Roman. I'm gonna be strong and we keep building our relationship. Because we are together, right?"

Roman nodded softly, "I love you, Dean. Even if I'm aware of the fact that maybe my work will be the reason of future problems, I can't change the fact that I love you."

"No, please. I won't use your work against you anymore. I swear babe. I'm a shitty person but I'm gonna correct my mistakes." Dean hugged Roman so tight.

Dean looked at his boyfriend and he knew it. Roman didn't believe his words.

"Ro, I know words are just that… words. But I'll show you with actions that never again I will use your work against you. We will have problems just as every other couple in this world. But this issue dies here, babe. I promise."

"It's okay Dean." Roman said softly.

And seemed like this wasn't the best day of his life since Cody just parked his car beside Roman's. The young handsome man smiled at the lovers.

"Dean, I want to apologize. If I caused a problem between you both. It wasn't my intention," Dean really hated Cody sweet smile.

"It's okay. Just don't ever again say that Roman is your boyfriend. He's my boyfriend." Dean almost yelled.

And as his day couldn't be even worse. There was Regal. The old man was there looking for Roman and saw the entire convo.

"Dean?!" Regal was stunned.

Dean couldn't believe this was happening. Man, the cat was out of the bag and Dean was cornered.

"You're a real whore Roman. You sleep with clients, with the brother of the owner of this club and with my assistant. Yet you don't want to sleep with me. And how's that you even know Dean." Oh to say Regal was angry was an understatement.

"Dean and I are neighbors," It was Roman admitting the truth, "We're together and there's nothing you can do."

"Really?" Regal smile was wicked, "I will fire this bastard."

"You can't." Dean decided to stop being a coward, "I'll tell Seth why you want to get rid of me. Have a boyfriend is not a reason to fire me."

"Seth, the little bastard. Yes, he's protecting you. Okay, I can't fire you but I can make your life so miserable." Regal threatened.

"I am not leaving Roman no matter how many dirty tricks you play." Was Dean's answer.

Despite all the things that had happened between them, Roman was so proud of Dean. Regal can fuck himself now.

"You think Dean really loves you. Nah, this one just wants to fuck you for free, since you are really expensive inside that club. Do you remember the masked guy. You both seemed too enamored and now you are with this asshole. You defended the masked guy and what? Wasn't I right about him?" Regal struck a nerve here.

"Yes, you were right about Jon. He was an asshole and that was one of the biggest mistakes of my life. But that doesn't mean Dean will do the same Jon did. I will fight for Dean if I need to. I trust him and your mental games won't work here. No matter what you do, we'll be together." Roman took Dean by the waist as he told this.

Cody was watching everything with attention. All the information displayed here was very interesting.

Regal walked toward Dean and pulled him from the arm separating the two lovers.

"I'll do your life miserable." Regal told Dean and then he looked at both overs, "I'll do the both of you miserable. I'll use everything I can. I'll use Lili if needed. You're nothing but a whore and whores won't be happy."

Roman had enough. He pushed his boyfriend aside and took Regal by the collar of his designer shirt.

"Don't you ever talk about my daughter! Don't you ever mention her name again, you fucker!"

Roman punched Regal right in the face. The old man tried to walk back and he lost his balance. Another car was arriving and he hit Regal right in the hip. The old man fell in the ground.

The owner of the car stopped short and exited the car.

"Do I need to call the police?" He asked.

Regal wiped his bleeding face and smiled, "Do it!"

 **…**

It was midnight. Regal pressed charges against Roman. But the Samoan was clean so he just have to spend the night in jail and paid a bail. The police told Roman he could ask for a restriction order against Regal which he agreed immediately. Luckily officer Callaway was in the police station and he already knew Roman so he helped him.

Dean was sat in a chair. He didn't even planned to go home. He was staying there with Roman.

"Someone moved his influences and you can take your boyfriend." Officer Callaway announced.

Dean was stunned, "Who?"

"I saw everything and I couldn't not help." Cody said with a shy smile.

Dean was even angrier. This fucker was trying to be the good guy here. Trying to impress Roman.

The Samoan left the cell and reunited with his boyfriend. He hugged Dean.

"Thanks Cody." Roman said sincerely.

He never let go of his boyfriend.

"I also spoke with my brother. He understood everything and there's no problem." Cody announced.

"Good. I still need my work." Roman quietly said.

 **…**

"I can't believe Regal knows everything." Dean was worried, "I don't care about the old bastard anymore. But when he threatened you using Lili. Man he deserved that punch."

"He couldn't even walk when the ambulance arrived. I hope he stays in the hospital for months." Roman said. "Luckily, Cody said they have the security videos of the parking lot where it is seen that he is the one who comes to attack us. With that I doubt that he presses any charge."

Again it was Cody the one who saved the day.

"I know what you are thinking, Dean. Don't worry, no matter how much Cody helps me. You are the one I love and I thought that after all the things I said to Regal you wouldn't have any doubt about my feelings." Roman petted his boyfriend's hair.

Dean's anger faded. "I hope that after what I said to that old bastard your doubts disappear. I know I fucked up things."

"Don't worry babe. Everything is gonna be fine. Our love is real. I just couldn't stand when he compared you with Jon. You're different and I'm happy with you. We have disagreements like any other couple but we can fix our problems and that's true love. If we are together nobody will defeat us, babe."

Dean smiled and nodded.

* * *

 **L** **et me know what you think about this chapter. Ambreigns love is facing big problems but they are still together. What do you think about Cody? Do you think that now Regal knows everything, he would be a real threat? Do you think Roman will never know Dean and Jon are the same person?**

 **Please support other authors because there are like tons of talented people that need encouragement and you can do that for them. I don't care if my stories are not really popular because they aren't even good. But lately I see other authors (good authors) being sad because they don't feel supported as they deserve so take your time to read them and encourage them.**

 **Thank you so much. Have a nice day and I love you guys!**


	14. Unveiling The Lies

Hunter pointed the beautiful expensive venue the Bella Twins rented for the big event. He was being followed by Seth and Dean.

"This place is amazing. They want to make some Hollywood kind of party." Dean softly said.

"This is the most important account we have. That's why I'm here taking care of this event since William is at the hospital." Hunter was all business. "And he will be there for another week."

Dean had to hold his laughter. Fucking Regal deserved it. They were walking outside the venue and suddenly. Hunter spotted his son in law having a heated argument with a young blond man. Tony held the other man by the arm and almost dragged him to a nearby alley. Hunter just walked toward him. Dean and Seth look at the other in fear. Seth ran behind his father and Dean just followed them.

Arriving at the alley. Hunter looked at his son and Dean in a silent scold. They knew Hunter wanted to eavesdrop Tony. Seth was so desperate.

"I'm tired and sick of you!" Tyler yelled. "Why don't you just leave me the fuck alone? I don't love you anymore. I hate you!"

"Shut the fuck up! Someone can hear you." Tony was furious. "Anyway, you do love me baby. You're just mad because I married another man."

"Are you kiddin' me? You cheated. You told me you were in Paris in a business trip and you were getting married!"

"I didn't lie. Seth is business. I am not proud to admit you are the one I love. But you work in a night club as a prostitute." Tony emphasized the last word. "No matter how much I love you. You are not destined to be the husband."

"Then let me go. You are blackmailing me to force me to be with you. I loved you Tony. Now all I feel for you is disgust."

"Well, I'm still fucking you. I will fuck my way to your heart again." Tony rudely held Tyler.

"How can you feel happy forcing me to be with you?"

"Forcing you? Your work is open your legs for unknown men that pay for a quick fuck. You can think of me as a client." Tony was cruel.

"I don't know those men. You… I know you. You are the man that cheated on me and broke my heart. I hate you and you won't force me to be with you anymore."

"Okay, Ty. Then, everyone and their dogs will know that you are a prostitute. That dear Roman is also a prostitute. Poor Lili her friends and teachers will know her as the daughter of a prostitute. You know kids can be really cruel."

"You're scum. Just let her outside of this problem!" Tyler was about to cry.

Dean was horrified. Everyone was trying to use Lili to blackmail Roman and Tyler. What kind of humans were capable of something like that? Tony and Regal were two sides of the same coin.

Tony had Tyler in a painful grip as he tried to take him to his car. He just walked a few meters and saw his father in law and his husband. To say Hunter was angry was an understatement. The man was enraged, like he was about to take a weapon and demolish Tony. Tyler recognized Seth and Dean.

"I always knew you were a gold digger!" Hunter was screaming.

Tony let Tyler go and tried to explain, "This whore is trying to seduce me."

"I heard everything." Hunter held Tony by the collar of his shirt and punched him in the face.

Then, it was a carnage. Tony was taken by surprised and that's why he did not know how to defend himself. Anyway, Hunter was not weak and he was angry.

Seth tried to stop his father and in that moment Hunter realized everything.

"Are you crazy? You want me to stop?"

Tony as fast as he could run to the other side of the alley. He was badly hurt and bleeding.

"I just want to stop a murder." Seth said.

"You will divorce!" Hunter demanded.

Tony smirked, "I can agree with that. We'll divorce and since there's no prenup. I'm going to demand the things that rightfully belong to me."

"I have lawyers that will make you look like a fool" Hunter smirked back.

"And I have a nice story to sell to every newspaper from here to China. They will be eager to buy such scandal and drag the name of the entire McMahon family in the dirtiest of the muds. Vince would be disappointed an angry."

And that was a real threat. Hunter was astonished. So were Seth and Dean.

Tony knew he was now in control of the situation, "I want to negotiate my divorce and as first demand I want the penthouse. And I want Seth to pick up all his things and go out of my house right now."

Hunter was about to punch Tony again but Seth stopped him.

"Dad. People will notice this brawl." Seth softly said.

Tony smiled smugly. He had won this battle.

 **…**

In the afternoon Dean and Roman were at Dean's apartment. They were spending time together. The auburn haired man wanted to go back to the subject of living together, but after using Roman's work in a fight, he knew he had to give him time.

"Tyler told me everything. I'm so tired of people trying to use my daughter. Sometimes I just want to go away and start again." Roman says more to himself.

"Please don't. We will go away sure, in the future. Right now we can't. We have to think about Lili. We need money to take care of her and she can't just be dragged to some random place and see what happens. She needs something real and that will take some time."

Roman was astonished. Dean said we, in every sentence. He was thinking in Lili as his own. That totally melted Roman's heart.

" _We_ … you just said… _we_..." Roman was wide-eyed.

Dean smiled. "Of course I said _we_. You, Lili and I, building our future. Raising our kid. I love her and I love you."

"This is too much responsibility for you, Dean. You're beginning your career and should be traveling or partying." Roman softly said.

"But I want this. And if you want this…"

"You still want to move together, Dean?" Roman touched his boyfriend's face. "I still don't find another work and..."

"I know it seems rushed but. I'm ready Roman. I'm ready to share this new stage of our life. I will help you."

"You think Seth can help me to find another work?"

"No. His entire family knows about what Tony did and they are angry. They are not pleasing him in anything." Dean said sadly. "And they also now Seth knew about Tyler and stayed silent. His family is really disappointed."

"Do you know what that means?" Roman was worried, "Regal will make your life miserable. He will return and will know you are alone. Seth is not there to support you."

"I know that, Ro. I work hard and that's all. Regal can fuck himself. I don't care about him. Look, I am also looking for another work. I'll endure Regal a little more and when I'm ready I will go as far as I can from him. I'm sure he will do something to make me fail in my work and tarnish my resume. So I have to escape before he can do that. He will be at the hospital til next week, he can't even walk. This Friday will be a big party for our biggest client. That would be an amazing place to make new acquaintances and try to find another job."

Then Dean smiled.

"What?" Roman was curious.

"The invitation said I can bring a guest. Everyone will be there with their boyfriends or girlfriends. Do you want to come with me?" Dean was almost pleading.

"I'd wish but… what if someone recognizes me." Roman said.

"I don't think anybody will recognize you. Now Cesaro is off of the picture he won't be at that party and Regal is hospitalized," Dean smiled, "Even if someone recognizes you. They'll be with their wives of husbands so even if that happens they can't do shit. Regal is gonna tell everyone about you and me when the hospital releases him, anyway. I don't care, I love you. I want to be with you." Dean kissed Roman's cheek.

"Let me think about it." Roman said.

Dean was kissing his boyfriend's neck. Roman moaned.

"So, are you coming with me? Regal is hospitalized, we can enjoy that party together. I don't want to be alone." Dean insisted.

"You have a way to get what you want, babe." Roman was feeling weak.

Dean lifted his boyfriend's tshirt and kissed his belly. Then he unzipped his jeans.

"I don't need to talk to convince you. But I sure will use my mouth to do it."

Dean yanked off Roman's jeans and boxers and licked his lips. Then he wrapped his mouth on his boyfriend's dick as he pleased him the best he could.

And Dean was good, like very very good.

Roman was a mess. Moaning nonstop.

"Babe, just like that... fuck!"

Dean had learned all the things Roman liked in sex. And Roman enjoyed it very much. Roman received one of the best blowjobs. He ended all spent and sweated. Satisfied til the las pore of his body.

Dean licked his lips. "Did I convince you?"

"Fuck, Dean. You would even ask that I give you my life now and I'll sure do it." Roman panted.

"I just want your company, babe." Dean kissed Roman's cheek softly.

"Okay, you won. Tonight I'll tell Ron and Dustin that I need Friday off." Roman smiled.

"That's my man!" Dean winked.

 **…**

Tony was at the hospital. He was being checked. Hunter had hurt him bad. Anyway he didn't care. He won because he would get a lot of money to negotiate a quiet divorce. He definitely made the business of his life, marrying Seth.

Regal was in a wheelchair, a nurse was walking him around the hospital. The poor woman had a 'please kill me' face. But Regal was rich and was paying a good amount of money so she had to help him.

"Hunter told me you finally showed your true colors." Regal parked his chair right next to Tony.

Tony was checking his phone. He wanted to ignore Regal but he couldn't, the goddamn guy was annoying.

"Finally someone gave you a lesson," Tony said smugly, "This person is my hero, probably everyone's hero."

"Funny," Regal smirked. "Especially because you are going through the same thing."

And then he diverted his attention on a pic Tony was watching intently. A handsome blond man.

"Do you know Tyler?" Regal asked and then he understood, "Hahaha Tyler is your lover."

Tony rolled his eyes, "Did you sleep with Ty, right?"

"Not exactly. I slept with his favorite person."

"Roman..." Tony quirked an eyebrow, "Those whores..."

Tony said this as he was watching more pics. Then, the pics of Seth bachelor party displayed. Tony was about to delete those ones.

"What the fuck?" Regal said and almost snatched the phone from Tony's hands.

"What are you doing? Give me my phone back!" Tony demanded.

"I'll buy this phone." Regal proposed, "I'll also pay the hospital bill. Just need you to answer some questions about these pics."

Now, Tony was interested, "Just that."

"And I'll need these pics, every single one of them," Regal smiled evilly.

"You have a deal," Tony was being conceited.

 **…**

"I am not really surprised to hear all this," A beautiful petite blond, was watching the menu in a little restaurant. "Roman chose such a career."

"Well, I understand why that old man is obsessed with him. I mean Roman is so hot." The handsome man was smirking, "Don't you want to try him again, for the good old times?"

"Maybe a quick fuck… but nothing else," The blue eyed woman scoffed, "He comes with that kid."

"Really?" The man quirked an eyebrow, "Are you this heartless? I don't know the kid but what if she looks like you?"

"Luckily she doesn't. She's exactly like her father. She has blue eyes, tho."

The dinner was served by the waiter.

"You need to talk with this Regal guy," The man watched at the food with disdain.

"I can't believe I lost the chance to marry that rich man. Now we're here all poor. Your brother has money, you should ask for more money." She complained as she saw the food almost with disgust.

"He paid the college and I hate my career anyways. I had to buy my title I don't care. This Regal guy is like insanely rich. Roman is an idiot. He should be swimming in money. Instead, he is with his neighbor who seems to be as poor as him."

"You know, I always thought Roman and Tyler would end together. Like… they're similar, idealists, dreamers, dumbs. Dedicating their lives to a kid instead of put her in adoption and use the fact that both are really handsome."

"Roman is naïve." The man admitted.

"Roman has to be if he trusts in you." She squinted her blue eyes, "I'm sure you want to sleep with him."

"Of course I want. He's hot. I will do it. I need to have that body before he notices what is happening."

"Please, Roman is dumb af he can't spot a cheater even if the guy is cheating in front of him. Well, I need you find out how I can contact this guy. I need money and I am the only person in this world that can put Roman in the palm of his hand. And that will cost him a good amount of money." The blonde said as she began to eat.

"Alexa… _we_ need the money. I'm helping you. Don't you even try to leave me behind."

"I would never do that, Cody." Alexa pretended to be offended. "We've been together for a long time. Swindling dumbasses, trying to climb in this life. And believe me I'll do whatever I need to get my goals."

"Even hurt the feelings of your own flesh and blood?" Cody pursed his lips.

"If you're speaking about Tyler, he's just my brother I don't care about him… and Lili, I don't love her. But she will be useful." Alexa smiled.

"Let's make a toast." Cody held the glass.

"For our bright future," She laughed.

"With a lot of money!" Cody grinned.

* * *

 **Leave me a review.**

 **Have a nice Sunday…**


	15. When The Mask Falls Off

Roman was wearing a beautiful elegant suit. Black really highlighted his natural charm. And the high bun was killer. Plus, Roman had that stubble that made him look even hotter. Dean was mesmerized. Roman was the kind of person that drew the attention like a magnet, and he was so oblivious to this fact. And tonight wouldn't be different. Anyway, the auburn-haired man was so happy. Their relationship had had its setbacks but they had overcame the obstacles and were together he and enjoying their love.

"Babe, you look gorgeous." Roman said.

This was another moment when Roman couldn't help but remember Jon. Man, Dean's body in an elegant suit was so similar to Jon's. However, his face, hair and eyes were different.

His boyfriend was doing everything good and yet he was thinking about Jon. Roman felt so guilty. He didn't love Jon, sure. So, why was he remembering that fucker now? Roman shook his head a focused on his beautiful boyfriend.

Dean sighed, "Roman you are almost unreal. God took his sweet time creating you. Every feature in your body is perfect."

"Nah, I'm far from perfection not even physically. You in other hand. I'll have to shoo away other guys. You look so hot tonight."

"Then, we both will have to shoo away other guys and girls. I still think that nobody is going to look better than you in that party."

Roman held his boyfriend by his thin waist. "Such a hot couple we are."

"That's right." Dean kissed his gorgeous man.

They kissed for a long time. Savoring the other sweet essence and lightly touching the other's body.

"We need to stop or we never leave this place." Roman said between kisses, "I'm gonna take you to the bedroom and fuck you til dawn."

"That sounds thousand times better than that party. Unfortunately, I have to go. There's no other way." Dean pouted.

"Don't pout, babe. The after party here in your place is gonna be amazing. Unforgettable." Roman smiled sweetly.

Roman watched one of Lili's drawings held with a magnet on Dean's fridge. It was a drawing of them together at the zoo. The three of them, like a happy family.

"Lili gave it to me two days ago," Dean giggled.

"She loves you." Roman ran his thumb on Dean's lower lip.

"I love you both. You are my family." Dean's baby blue eyes irradiated honesty.

Roman heart fluttered at those words.

 **...**

They arrived at the party and Roman was in awe. This place was unreal. Every single spot was decorated and perfect. Elegance everywhere. He felt so overwhelmed. People on this party was so elegant and exuded class and glamour. They also looked powerful and rich.

"I feel like very out of place." Roman murmured.

Dean had to look at his boyfriend twice. He just said he felt _out of place_. Man, this party and Roman's gorgeousness totally matched. And he wasn't the only one noticing it. Woman and men were watching his man with too much attention. Literally drooling over him.

Dean tightened his grip on his boyfriend. It was childish but he couldn't help it. Dean was almost peeing on his boyfriend to mark his territory.

The fashion show began. And Roman was totally focused on it. Dean was totally focused on Roman.

"The Bella Twins are really talented," Roman softly told his boyfriend. "Everything in this place is perfect."

"They are our most important clients, babe." Dean smiled.

The fashion show ended with and standing ovation and satisfied smiles.

A soft music filled the place and Roman led his boyfriend to the dance floor. There were other couples but it didn't matter. In that moment they felt like they were the only ones on that place.

Dean wrapped his arms on Roman's neck and the Samoan held Dean by the waist. They both were in their small bubble of happiness. Softly swaying their hips at the soft rhythm of the music.

"This is like a fairytale Dean," Roman blushed saying this words, "I don't belong to this place but you're making me feel like some kind of prince."

Dean was smitten, "I hope I can make you feel like this forever, Roman. I love you. I want to live with you. I want to help you take care of Lili. I want us to be the family she needs."

Roman smiled at his boyfriend, "The answer is yes, Dean. Just finishing this party, I'll take you home and make soft sweet love to you. In the morning we will talk with Lili. She's gonna be so happy. You know how much she loves you. You know how much I love you."

Dean smiled in pure bliss. Roman smiled back. They kissed softly, savoring this new feeling. The kiss disclosed a new sensation, a connection deeper and stronger. It was so beautiful.

The sky was illuminated with fireworks. The lovers opened their eyes as they kept kissing and watched the fireworks. This night was so perfect.

The music ended and Dean noticed people looking at them. The auburn haired man knew he looked like a teenager in love.

The host of the show asked for everyone's attention and showed a video slide about the agency.

Even Dean wasn't interested in this issue.

Some of Dean's coworkers approached the duo.

"Deano!" Sami smiled at his friend.

"Let me present you my friends, babe," Dean said and Roman nodded.

Sami and Finn greeted Roman. They were in Seth's bachelor party but they never saw the Samoan. Even if was Finn who paid for Roman.

"Deano! You did great, man." Finn grinned, "I don't want to look like an asshole but man if your date is handsome. You should be very happy. "

Sami smile sweetly, "Finn is always like this but he's harmless."

Roman smiled back, "Don't worry. Anyway, I think it's me who did great. Dean is amazing."

"So you are dating?" Finn asked.

"Roman is my boyfriend. This is a serious relationship." Dean said proudly.

Roman felt his heart beating faster at that declaration.

"Omg!" Nikki Bella was close to the group of men and overheard Dean's words. "Dean, is that your name? I'm sorry I don't want to come off as an asshole. I'm just really bad with names. I just remember you are William's assistant."

"Yes, my name is Dean," The auburn haired man didn't take any offence.

"You never mentioned your boyfriend was a model!" Nikki was amazed, "Please Dean, don't think anything bad about this but... your boyfriend is like... OMG! I need to call Brie."

Roman was nervous. He didn't like to draw this kind of attention. Nikki seemed really excited. She called her twin sister and Brie also looked at Roman in awe.

Nikki and Brie were the epitome of beauty and elegance. Both attired in expensive designer dresses and beautiful jewelry. They were millionaire, successfully and worldly, yet they seemed impressed by Roman.

Roman was nervous, he held Dean's arm even tighter.

"He's perfect. Like totally perfect." Brie was really excited.

"Can you believe he's Dean's boyfriend? He has been around all this time and we didn't even know." Nikki said cheerfully. "Dean how could you hide this kind of information?"

"What's your name?" Brie asked.

"Uh... Roman." The Samoan was really nervous.

"I like that name," Nikki giggled.

"And, what is the name of the modeling agency?" Brie wanted to know.

"Model... agency?" Roman was puzzled.

"The name of the modeling agency for which you work?" Brie said as this was something really obvious.

Roman understood. "Oh no no... I'm not a model."

"Impossible," Nikki didn't believe it, "What else could you be if you're not a model?"

"He's a prostitute." And that was William Regal.

He was being helped by a nurse. Regal was still in a wheelchair yet he was smartly dressed.

Nikki and Brie rolled their eyes. Everyone there noticed the twins disliked Regal. Anyway, people began to pay attention to the conversation at the word 'prostitute'.

"You're supposed to be at the hospital." Dean was so angry.

"And I wasn't going to come here. But two days ago I learned some really interesting information and I have to be here." Regal smirked. Then looked at the Bella Twins, "Roman Reigns is a high class prostitute that works at a night club called 'The Golden Truth'. Dean met him there."

Everyone was murmuring. Dean wanted to kick Regal and send him to the hospital for a long time. Roman was so embarrassed and angry. This man ruined one of the best nights of his life.

"I need that everyone look at the screen. The video we made about our agency is really important." Regal spoke to draw everyone's attention.

Then, he looked at Roman, "Roman, babe. You need to see these pics."

Roman was about to leave but he knew Regal was plotting something.

A text that said: 'McMahon Advertising Co. is successful because we are like a family'. Illuminated the screen.

Then some pics of the workers displayed. Dean, Seth and Sami smiled in a big hug at the Christmas party last month. Some other pictures of New Year's celebration taken a few weeks ago.

Then, another text: 'Our workers share a real bond even outside the office'. Then some pics of Seth's bachelor party were displayed on the giant screen.

Regal smirked and looked at Roman.

The pics were innocent shots of the coworkers smiling at the camera with their costumes.

 _And there was Jon as the Phantom of the Opera._

Dean was pale as he covered his face with his hands. Roman was so in awe that he was unable to move his body. That was Jon, hugging other men in different costumes.

The next pic showed the same guys without the masks. Jon Moxley's face and…

 _He_

 _Was_

 _Dean._

"Can you believe that's Dean," Regal smiled evilly. "We are a family and as family, Seth really helped Dean with his costume. Dyeing his hair and finding dark contacts for his eyes. You wouldn't recognize Dean with that big mask and different hair and eyes. I have to say thanks to Seth's husband. He gave me these pics."

People didn't know what was all this about. So they smiled and looked at the screen. It was a good way to show why the company was successful. The entire team seemed like real friends, working for a common cause.

Roman was so confused. Everything was a lie. Jon and Dean were the same person and Dean played him all this time. Jon broke his heart mercilessly, by a text message. Dean just did the same in front of 200+ people. Roman felt like he couldn't breathe, this was like a nightmare. He saw everyone looking at him with a weird face. He couldn't be in this place more time. So he walked as fast as he could toward the exit.

Dean wanted to follow Roman so he tried to walk behind him but Regal's words stopped him.

"Please, Dean. Roman is gorgeous and all. But he's still a prostitute. Look the way he left the party." Regal's smile was smug, "Well… What did you expect of a prostitute? He doesn't know how to behave in a place like this."

Dean looked at Regal with pure hate. Even a blind man could see William was being poisonous and was trying to humiliate Dean and Roman.

Dean walked over Regal and punched him square on the face. Again, Regal was bleeding. Dean kicked the chair and Regal fell on the ground.

Some people screamed in fear and others tried to separate Dean from Regal. Dean was murdering the old man. The security team held the Ohioan and Regal was being helped by the bystanders. Hunter didn't knew why all this was happening and he didn't care. Dean just ruined the most important event for the agency. To say that Hunter was angry was an understatement, so were Steph and Vince.

"What is wrong with you, kid?" Vince yelled.

"Grandpa!" Seth tried to help Dean, "It's William's fault he's..."

"Shut up Seth!" Vince was still mad at his grandson.

Vince apologized with everyone and the Bella Twins, but the party was ruined anyway.

"Seems like they are not as friendly as the video showed," Someone said and people began to laugh.

The security team kicked Dean out of the party. Dean couldn't believe this was happening. He needed to go to the condo and speak with Roman. Try to explain why he did all the things he did.

 _If Roman ever heard him._

Dean walked outside the venue and there was Roman. A car parked near him and Tyler and Johnny got outside the vehicle. Tyler held Roman as the Samoan seemed so lost. Dean didn't even think, he just ran towards his… boyfriend?

"Roman just calm, okay. I am worried. You called me all desperate and…" Tyler was trying to find what was happening with his best friend.

"It's my fault," Dean said softly.

Roman watched at Dean, like he was seeing Satan itself.

"What did you do to him?" Tyler yelled.

Dean figured that Roman would tell the truth to his friends. There's was no reason to lie. Besides, hadn't he lied enough?

"He's a cheater." Roman sounded so hurt.

Johnny rolled his eyes, "You were so much perfect to be real."

"How could you do this?" Tyler yelled again.

"Because I'm a prostitute." Roman's voice was so cold.

And that was the worst part. Roman fought, he always fought no matter what. Now, the Samoan looked defeated. Dean would had preferred Roman to shout at him, even to try to hit him. But this? Roman's body language indicated defeat.

"No, Roman. I can explain all this!" Dean pleaded.

"If you wanted to be with other man you could of…" Tyler tried to claim.

"I didn't cheat like that!" Dean yelled, "There's no other person."

Now Johnny and Tyler were confused.

"Dean is Jon Moxley." Roman said as he looked at Dean with pure disappointment.

Johnny and Tyler were frozen. This was totally unexpected.

"I can explain why I did all the things I did. Roman the first night we met, I didn't even want to sleep with you. Finn convinced me and I thought it would be just a one-time thing. But you felt it Roman. You felt the same I felt and we couldn't stop whatever was happening between us. I was still a narrow minded asshole so I used the mask to keep my identity safe and…"

"And fuck me with no consequences. You didn't want to stain your beloved reputation." Roman spat in pure bitterness.

"You hated Dean and I couldn't get close to you so I lied. I lied because I couldn't let you go. I invented all those lies about the accident. However, my feelings for you were real."

Roman's smile was bittersweet. He wasn't believing a word. But Dean kept trying.

"When you finally let me approach to you I had to get rid of Jon in order to be with you as the real me."

"And you sent me a text, breaking my heart after all the things you did to make me fall in love with your liar ass. Then you have the nerve to comfort me and it was you who broke my heart! You were there with me that night and you pretended to ignore everything that happened to me even if it was your fault! How could you be so cruel? I was totally destroyed by you. How can someone pretend like this? You're heartless."

Roman just broke and just as the first time Dean broke his heart. The samoan was crying. And it was obvious he didn't want to do it. It was humiliating to cry over a person that lied.

To see Roman crying again, broke Dean's heart.

"I had no choice. I knew it was my fault. But I tried to mend your heart." Dean explained.

"You broke my heart!" Roman claimed.

"I know I did it. And I wanted to fix all my mistakes. You know how dedicated I was with you. How I've been fighting for us. I know I made a mistake, a horrible mistake but that doesn't change the fact that I love you. My feelings are real."

Dean was so desperate. He wanted to cry. He wanted to beg. He will do everything Roman asked him to do to be forgiven.

"What is real about you?" Roman's eyes were red and puffy and he was still crying, "How I am supposed to believe a single word coming out your mouth. You lied to me so coldly. There was so calculated that you did it perfectly. And I was so dumb because you lied to me in all the possible ways. And I believed every single one of your lies."

Roman was breathing hard, "I was so confused because you seemed so familiar to me. I thought I was crazy because my mind kept repeating me your body and his were the same. And I felt guilty. I felt like a scum for comparing you with him. You let me feel like this. You sure had a great time laughing at how stupid I was. How easy was to fool me."

Dean was also crying now. He knew the internal battle Roman was fighting because Dean's similarities with Jon and he never said a word.

"Roman, I had no other choice. I had said too much lies that was impossible to say the truth."

"I'm sure you never ever said the truth. Even now you are lying. And why? Just to have a funny time laughing at how stupid I am. To sleep with me. How could you say lie before lie and keep going like you were doing nothing wrong."

"It was killing me!" Dean screamed, "All those lies. But I had no other choice!"

"If Regal had not found the truth… You would have told me everything?" Roman's eyes were a sea of tears.

Dean couldn't lie. Not anymore.

"No. I would have never done anything that made me lose you." Dean cried in regret.

"You lost me anyway." Roman was crying softly now, "And you know what is the worst part?"

Dean was standing there so lost, so regretful.

"You not only destroyed my heart. It doesn't matter anyway." Roman sobbed and his body seemed to be giving up, "You offered my daughter a fantasy. The fantasy of having the family she always craved. And that's not going to happen, and I'm going to have to explain that to her. And she won't understand it and will blame me like she did when she discovered that her mom doesn't love her. And you're going to leave me with that pain too. Amazing. I thought you were the best thing that had happened to me and in fact, you were like a derailed train that ended up with my whole world. God! How much I hate you Dean Ambrose! If that's your real name."

Roman tried to get inside the car and Dean held him. Oh boy if that was a bad idea. Roman pushed Dean so hard that the Ohioan fell on the floor. And it was a painful fell.

"Don't you ever touch me! I don't want to see your face anymore! I will move again because I am not living in the same place you live. I'd wish I could disappear."

Roman got inside the car. Tyler sat next to him in the backseat as he held his best friend. They seemed to be talking and Roman was crying on his shoulder.

Dean was crying too. The Ohioan was frozen in the same spot Roman threw him.

"He will never forgive me." Dean said as he sobbed.

"He's hurt. You need to give him time. This is not something you can expect he understands easily. Maybe in a few days he could think about all that happened with you both." Johnny said.

"I love him. I swear I love him with every single fiber of my body and soul. I did all those stupid things because I didn't want to lose him. I'm dying here." Dean could barely talk.

"Roman is mistrustful because all his relationships have ended the same way. And it was different with you. He trusted you, body and soul. After this, he will close his heart again and God knows for how long. And that's the worst part." Johnny sentenced with sadness.

"I can't believe I really destroyed him as he said." Dean sobbed.

"There is something I am very sure Dean." Johnny was being serious. "You broke his heart the first time and you were the only able to mend the heart you broke. You are the only one that could mend his heart again."

"Johnny!" Tyler yelled at his boyfriend. Man, Tyler was angry.

Dean watched at the blonde man that was the number one fan of their relationship. This time, it was pure hate on those blue eyes. Then he stared at Roman. His gray eyes were full of hate too. He hated Dean.

Johnny started the car and they left the place. Dean didn't even try to move his body from the floor. He was so drained, so sad, so regretful. He felt so low that he thought he belonged there… the floor.

"I can't believe I've lost you, Roman."

* * *

 **I'm sorry :(**

 **As always let me know what you think about this chapter. The party was going so well and Regal ruined everything. Poor Romie and poor Deano. What do you think will happen to Roman and Dean now that they are not together? How will Lili react? What will be the consequences of what happened at the party?**

 **Remember to support your favorite stories with reviews, likes and follows. I already finished 'Into The Valley Of Death'. So I have another small achievement on my list. Have a beautiful weekend guys!**


	16. The Morning After

In the end, it was Seth who rescued Dean of his own misery. The two toned haired man almost carried his friend to his apartment. Now, Seth was pouring some tea for them both.

"Tomorrow, we were going to tell Lili that… we were going to be a family." Dean couldn't cry. He was so drained. "I can't believe everything faded away in just minutes"

Seth sighed, "I'm so sorry Dean. Regal said it was Tony who gave him those pics. I swear I didn't know."

"I know you didn't. Tony and Regal are lowlife and for Roman I am the same." Dean was looking at nowhere, "I know I made mistakes, but I never did it on purpose. It was for love, every mistake I did was for love. I never tried to destroy other people's lives. And in the end, Regal is enjoying the outcome of his evil acts and I'm here alone with no light at the end of the tunnel. It's so unfair."

"You're right, is unfair and I refuse to believe Regal will get away with this. I know this is hard and Roman is right to be angry and disappointed." Seth looked at his friend with sadness, "But he loves you. He can't just erase all the good things you did for him. You were about to live together. You were really committed to this relationship. He will see that. He has to see that. Maybe not now, maybe not soon, but he has to realize all these things at some point."

"I'd wish to believe that but... he wants to move again, Seth. He wants to go away from me and I will lose him forever." Dean was desperate, "And Lili is going to be so heartbroken. She wanted to stay here. She wanted to have a family. Roman is right, I took that from her. He will never forgive me."

Dean wanted to cry again, but there was no more tears. He was so tired. There was no reason to keep going. He felt like he had lost all his motivation.

"I know this will sound like bullshit. But you need to be strong and have patience. He will see the truth. You can win back his heart."

Seth's phone ringed again. The young man rolled his eyes.

"I have to go home. I'll call you tomorrow. Now that I'm living with my family again because Tony kicked me out of my own house, they are making my life miserable."

Seth left the house and Dean took a bath and walked to the guest bedroom. He had been cleaning and fixing the place because that would be Lili's bedroom if Roman agreed to live together. Roman finally did it but it didn't last long. The Ohioan was excited about do these stuffs with Roman. Like paint the room and prepare everything to receive his new family. Now that seemed like a fantasy.

It was useless to keep torturing himself. He turned off the light and went to his own bedroom.

" _I will make soft sweet love to you."_ Roman had said.

But now Dean was alone. He has to see how every dream was slipping away like sand through his fingers. The auburn-haired man watched his nightstand, there was the black stuffed pokémon. Dean took the soft little toy in his hands and petted it.

"Hey, you're the only Roman I have now."

He laid on his bed. He knew he would be unable to sleep. But his body was weak. He felt so tired. His body, his soul everything felt so heavy.

"I deserve to be suffering and wallowing in my own personal little hell. But you don't. And that is what make things even worse. I know you are suffering now, you sure are feeling lost and deceived. And Lili will suffer too. I did that. It's my fault."

Dean hugged the toy.

"I hope someway, somehow, you can feel it and you can forgive me. I'll wait for you, I'll wait the time you need... I'd wait forever is you ask me to do it. I love you Roman. Please come back to me..."

 **…**

"I can't leave you here, Romie. Now, Lili is sleeping, but she will wake up in the morning and you will have to tell her the truth. You need me here." Tyler was reluctant to go.

"I think that's a bad idea, Ty." Johnny said, "Look, I know what Dean did was horrible and Roman is right to do whatever he wants about _his_ relationship with Dean. But he needs to be careful about Lili, she is really attached to him."

"Dean is a cheater," Tyler pouted.

"Cheater or not. Lili is used to see him every day and Roman can't just drop that bomb on her. Roman needs time to figure out the way he will talk about this issue with his daughter. This is like a divorce. Lili's been involved in their relationship since the day one." Johnny insisted.

"And that was a big mistake," Roman finally spoke, "I am fucking tired. I have no strength, I feel like I can't kept going on my own. I just want to give up and I can't even do that. I need to be the big man here and keep fighting even if I have no more strength. I have to keep fighting because I have to take care of Lili, and that's not optional."

"You're not alone, Romie. If you need time for yourself I can take care of my niece. You're not made of rock. You need help and I'm here, okay."

"That's nice, Ty but I can't. This is my mess, my responsibility and I need to man up this as I have to do with everything. Because there's no other way. There has never been other way. There will never be," Roman hid his face on his hands, "All this happened because I'm so fucking dumb."

"You're naïve Roman, not dumb." Tyler softly said.

"I am dumb. Now everything makes sense. I can't believe how blinded I was. It was Jon who insisted that I befriended Dean. I didn't want to do it. I knew Dean was problems. He played me the way he pleased. He never talked about his past, his family, even his birthday. I was about to live with that man and I didn't even know him. And I was so fucking stupid that even if he had told me his date of birth and it would have coincided with Jon's birthday, I would have thought it was a coincidence. I believed everything Dean said to me. It was so easy to manipulate someone so fucking stupid like me."

Roman was like a zombie. Everything felt so unreal, like he was watching a movie.

"I will tell Lili that Dean and I broke. I will take care of my daughter as always. I need to find a new place to live. I can't live here anymore. I swear I will never trust again. Impossible, people will always see the whore. Because that's what I am." Roman snorted, "I can't believe I thought I deserved better. I am a whore wtf is wrong with me? Nobody respects or cherish a whore. We're meant to be used and tossed. That's all, this is not a fairy tale when someone will see my heart and soul instead of my past."

Tyler was angry. Roman was thinking so low of himself. "I hate Dean. How could he do this to you?!"

"Well, right now is useless to say anything. Roman is hurt and he needs to grieve. There's a lot of stuff he is not seeing about his relationship with Dean. I hope he will notice all this things when he feels better." Johnny said.

Tyler squinted his eyes.

"You are a little dramatic, Ty." Johnny rolled his eyes, "And as I said, Roman is hurt but hey! Dean was about to live with him so, if I can say something good about Dean is that he thought Roman were worthy enough to start a life together."

Tyler pursed his lips and frowned.

"I need to stay alone. I'm sorry guys, you know I love you but I want to be alone," Roman insisted.

"If you need something, you know you can call me and I'll be here." Tyler was sad.

"Same here." Johnny nodded.

Roman was finally alone and he was inside his bedroom. There was the red tulip on his window. He never could get rid of that memory.

"Everything was a lie..." Roman repeated to himself.

Then he saw the yellow stuffed pokémon named after Dean. It was on his bed. Roman took the little toy and hugged it.

"Dean, Jon, whatever is your name... I love you. Why didn't you tell me the truth? We would be together in our little fairy tale. Now I can't forgive you... you broke my heart twice." Roman sighed, "I can't forget you either. I still love you. I've never feel like this before. I didn't even love Alexa like this. I wonder if I'll stop loving you someday."

Roman laid on his bed. He needed to sleep. In the morning he had to face his daughter.

 **…**

In the morning Dean was watching his reflection in the mirror. He looked even more tired. The auburn-haired man got dressed and sat on his bed.

Seth was calling.

"Oh Dean!" Seth seemed desperate, "The fashion show of the female underwear collection was supposed to be the way we prove how good we were and The Bellas would sign us for the male underwear campaign too. But after what happened at the party… We lost the Bella Twins account. They were disappointed about the way the fashion show ended. Grandpa scolded Regal and he almost fired him, but dad helped the bastard and in the end Regal was fined with a big amount of money."

Dean rolled his eyes. The fucking bastard won't be punished. He deserved to be fired.

"And what about me?" Dean asked.

It was a deep silence…

"Seth…"

Seth sighed, "You're fired. I'm sorry Dean. I swear I begged my parents to help you, but nobody is listening to me because of my divorce." Seth's voice was broke. "Regal told them you invited a prostitute to the party and the Brie and Nikki confused him with a model. And in the end that was the reason you punched him and ruined the event."

Dean felt his world was ending. He dropped the phone. He thought he could hear Seth calling his name but he didn't care. Last night he not only lost Roman, he also lost his work. His job, his social circle and status were the reasons he lied all this time. He was afraid of this moment. And now, everything was ruined and in the end he didn't even have Roman.

And that made it.

Dean lost it. He was pacing back and forth around his bedroom throwing things against the wall. The auburn-haired man hadn't felt this rage since his teenage years. When he was the lunatic, the unstable. Dean didn't even notice he was destroying everything. His furniture, home appliances. It was a pandemonium. It was 9 in the morning and his house was a chaos. Everything destroyed.

Dean was sat in the middle of the rubble and his hands bathed in blood. He was pulling his own hair as he sobbed.

"Everything was a lie. I hate all this. This house, that work. That people. Those things are not me. This is not me. I wasn't destined to this shit. I don't fucking care anymore."

Some knocks on the door. Dean was so drained, he didn't care. The knocks were loud this time.

"Open the door!" That was the landlord.

"I'm the officer Callaway. Open the door!"

Surely the downstairs neighbors heard the scandal of Dean's destruction. This just meant more trouble. Dean opened the door and his hands were bleeding. Officer Callaway was surprised to see Dean in this situation. The landlord got inside the apartment and he was livid.

"Who did this?" The angry man questioned.

Dean sighed, "It was me."

Officer Callaway almost rolled his eyes. The landlord was about to press charges against Dean.

 **…**

"Daddy, what are we going to do today? It's Saturday. Did Dean plan something, or are we going to invite him?" Lili was eating cornflakes.

Roman was nervous. "Lili, I need to talk about something really important with you."

Lili cocked her head and watched at her dad with intensity.

"Dean and I have a little disagreement and we…"

"Are you still together?" Her voice sounded scared, "This is something you can fix, right?"

Roman was heartbroken. How was he going to explain this?

"We are not together baby. We ended our relationship and we are not coming back. I can't explain you why, because this is adult stuff. I'm sorry. I hope you understand-"

"How am I supposed to understand something you don't even explain? And what's to understand? I don't know about this adult stuff but I know what I see. He loves you and you love him. You love him, right?" Lili was sad and upset.

Roman sighed. He couldn't lie to his daughter, "I do. I love him."

"Then, why is love not enough?" Lili seemed desperate, "Love should be enough to forgive or forget? You're right I don't understand why adults make things so complicated."

She stood up and ran towards her bedroom, she locked herself inside. Roman leaned on the door. He wanted to cry again.

"Lili, please listen to me." Roman knocked the door.

"Go away!" The little girl was crying.

Oh boy Roman was angry.

"I'm sorry baby. I will make things better for you. I promise."

The moment he heard his daughter crying, Roman became so angry. He wasn't really thinking when enter in his bedroom and saw the potted planta and the little pokemon. He took both items.

 **…**

"It is a big big bail!" Sami was scared as he watch the amount of money Dean has to pay to the landlord.

"Where are you going to live now? The man just kicked you out of the condo. And after paying this bill I'm sure you are broke. Not to mention you are unemployed now and Seth can't help you!"

"Shut up Finn!" Sami was embarrassed, "Can you please be empathic?"

"I was just saying…"

"Finn is right. I am probably sleeping in some alley. I don't care." Dean said as they were leaving the police station.

"And how about the hot dude? The prostitute. Isn't he your boyfriend?" Finn asked again.

Sami facepalmed. Dean sighed. Finn wasn't being hurtful on purpose, he was like this all the time. The most of the time the irish was oblivious of his own acts.

"He's not. I made a big mistake and hurt him. I don't think he's forgiving me. So yeah… I'm homeless and broke. And I don't care." Dean was walking like a zombie.

"Well, you're not homeless." Sami smiled, "You can live with me til you can find a new job and can stand on your own."

Sweet Sami always trying to help.

"I agree." Finn said, "I'm talking with my friends as soon as possible to help you find a new job."

"Thanks guys. I need you to help me gather my things and leave the condo. At least the few items I still have." Dean said.

Dean gave the money to the landlord and the old man let him go to the apartment to gather his stuffs. Finn and Sami were picking up the remains of the appliances that Dean destroyed. They should throw all this in the dumpster before left the apartment. Finn and Sami were helping him with big bags with his destroyed home appliances. Dean was gathering his clothes and personal stuff inside a backpack, then he saw the little black pokemon. Dean put the little black toy over his backpack and this little plushie was his most valuable possession now.

Dean had the backpack and they closed the apartment. Dean as so sad. Yesterday seemed like a fantasy, he was about to live with the man he loved and had a family. Now, he was homeless, unemployed and lost Roman.

The guys finished cleaning and were carrying the stuff to the dumpster and there it was. Dean opened the dumpster and his saw with astonishment the beautiful red tulip, still on his pot and the yellow pokemon. Both inside the dumpster. Luckily, they were still clean. Dean let go the bags and softly took the plant and the toy.

In that moment Dean knew it. Everything was done. This was the end. There was no hope for them. While Dean was attached to his stuffed pokemon as a memory of his love for Roman, the Samoan had gotten rid of the plant and stuffed animal that represented the memory of Jon and Dean in his life. At that moment he knew that it was best to give up and let Roman go. There was no hope. This was a problem with no possible solution.

"A red tulip. What kind of fucker would throw something so beautiful to the dumpster?" Finn watched at the potted plant.

"I'm getting this." Dean softly said as he hugged the plant and the toy.

Dean wanted to cry again. This was the end. He couldn't believe it. But it was real. Roman had let him go and he had to do the same. He will no doubt, but he was going to keep the plant and stuffed animals as a painful memory of what he lost because he was a liar.

They guys were leaving the condo. Sami and Finn were carrying backpacks with Dean's stuffs and Dean was carrying the potted plant and the two stuffed pokemon. Just leaving the condo, Dean saw Tyler and Johnny arriving at the place.

It was a weird moment. Tyler recognized the items Dean was carrying. The blonde looked at him with pure hate. Dean didn't say a word. It was useless. Tyler just got inside the building and Johnny stayed outside.

"What are you doing?" The handsome man asked.

"I'm leaving. You can tell Roman he doesn't need to find a new place to go." Dean softly said.

"Don't feel discouraged. Roman is stubborn but in the end he will see the good things and he will make a right decision. Now he's angry and disappointed, just have a little patience and then fix this mess." Johnny softly said.

"Why do you want to help me?" Dean asked.

"Because I know Roman. I said it, although you broke his heart, you are the only one able to mend it. He loves you, and that's precisely why he's so hurt. If you really love him, prove to him that everything you lived together was real and not part of a lie. If you left him go, then he will believe that everything was a lie. Give him time and fix your mistakes. If you don't do it, you will be condemning Roman to unhappiness. He is not going to fall in love with another person. He's just going to stay alone and bitter. With all the mistakes you've made, you're the right person for him. And I'm sure he's the right person for you. Just show it to him. Don't give up now."

"Johnny!" Tyler yelled from inside the building.

"Just think about it, Dean. If you give up… Regal wins…" Johnny said and he left Dean.

"What was all that about?" Finn didn't understand.

"Nothing. Just useless words." Dean sighed.

 **…**

"Lili is upset, but she will get over it." Tyler said with sadness.

"We saw Dean leaving the building. The landlord told us that apparently Dean destroyed his place and the landlord kicked him out. He was carrying your red tulip and the yellow pokemon you used to have in your bedroom." Johnny softly said.

"I dumped those stuff." Roman said as if nothing.

"You both are hurting the other and even hurting Lili with this stubbornness." Johnny said.

"He cheated Roman," Tyler hissed.

"Well, that was something stupid but. What if he try to fix things with Roman? I mean you can deny how sad the poor guy was. And if he destroyed his house… he should be under a lot of pressure and-"

"Can you please stop!" Roman snapped. "I don't care what Dean is facing. I am lost here. My daughter hates me and I'm feeling desperate. This is his fault. If you mention Dean again I will ask you to go."

Tyler narrowed his eyes at Johnny in a silently scold. Johnny almost rolled his eyes. Roman was being stubborn and seemed like Dean was too.

"We're done. I just need to keep making money to go away and open a business. Then I will dedicate my life to my daughter. My only concern now is to make things better for her and make her forgive me."

Oh boy. Dean and Roman were doing things even more complicated.

 **…**

Sami left Dean stay at the guest room. He had now just a few belongings so he didn't really used much space. He place the potted plant on his window and the two stuffed pokemon on the nightstand. Fortunately, he didn't destroy his cell phone so he was watching the photo gallery. There was a lot of pics of him and Roman.

Happy times when they were in love and oblivious to the shitstorm that was coming. Now Dean felt so worthless. He had already gave up. Johnny was naïve if he thought Roman would forgive him. It was useless to fight. Dean just needed to focus in find a new job and nothing more.

Dean watched the two pokemon. They were together. Dean smiled with sadness.

"Roman and Dean together. Just in a shape of two stuffed animals. The real ones are done forever. I only hope you move on me and be happy. I don't deserve happiness so it doesn't matter if I'm here suffering."

Dean closed his eyes. Thinking about Roman and the good old times.

* * *

 **This episode is a filler, these things must happen to go forward in history. In the next episode Dean and Roman are going to face serious difficulties on a personal level and they will realize that being separated is more difficult than they believe.**

 **As always I'd hope you let me know what you think about this chapter. Do you think Roman and Dean are making the right decision? Is there hope for them? Will Lili forgive Roman? Will they forget the other and move on? Let me know your thoughts.**

 **Thank you so much for your support and for your the nice reviews you left in the previous chapter. I love you guys!**

 **Don't forget to support your favorite fics with favs, follows and reviews. Have a nice weekend! I hope I can update on sunday.**


	17. When Lies Become The Truth

More than a week went by after that fateful night and Dean was still looking for a job. He had called all his supposed friends. After he paid all he damage he caused in the apartment, he was broke. He had money to survive for a month maybe. He needed to work asap.

But it was being difficult. All his acquaintances, friends and coworkers said the same old fashioned excuses to reject his attempts to find another work.

Finn called. Sami and Finn were at work. Dean was alone at Sami's apartment printing some documents to go in search of a new workplace again.

"How's been the work hunting?" Finn asked.

"Those fuckers don't want to help me." Dean said kinda annoyed.

"I think I know why." Finn said reluctantly, "I was speaking with some friends and Regal spread the rumor that you ruined the Bella Twins fashion show. And the fact that a lot of people watched you beating the crap of an old man in a wheelchair doesn't help your cause."

"Goddamn old crap." Dean muttered.

"I know. I am his new assistant. I want to die," Finn complained.

Dean went to different places in the city and seemed like all of them knew about the Bella Twins fashion show disaster.

The most of the places rejected his attempts. Others received his documents but Dean knew they will dump them as soon as he walked outside those buildings.

 _If you give up, Regal wins._

"Regal already won. He closed all the doors for me. I would never find a decent job." Dean said to himself.

So that's how Roman felt last week. When he was unable to find a job that allowed him to leave the night club.

"Roman wanted to change his life for me. I just hope he doesn't change the idea and ruin his life because a heartbreak. I would never forgive myself if Roman does that. He needs to leave the night club."

Dean sighed. He sat in a bench outside his new home. He remembered how much he fought to change his life. The way he felt when he thought he was successful.

"If Roman and I had met when I was still a mechanic with no future ahead, we would be together with no enemies trying and succeeding in separate us. I wouldn't have lied to him, it would have been unnecessary. In the end, none of this shit made me truly happy. Roman made me happy and I lost him."

Another unsuccessful day. Dean only found rejection. No matter how much he studied, his diplomas, achievements and his work ethic. A single mistake had marked his career and ruined his chances. In the end it was true when people said that no one notices your thousands of good deeds, they will always look at the bad even if it is only one.

Dean was tired and soon he would have no money to eat. He couldn't live of Sami's charity. The redheaded guy sure would want to help Dean, but the Ohioan didn't want to take advantage of his friend.

Seth was living his own personal hell with his divorce and his family punishing him for the bad choice of a husband. Lately they only talked by phone.

At night Finn was visiting Sami and they were eating.

"Still no job, Deano?" Finn asked.

"Nothing. Regal ruined my life in all the possible ways." Dean said resigned. "I'm thinking in go back to Ohio. The other Sami will help me."

"Ohio is full of people waiting to see you defeated." Finn was worried, "Return is a bad idea."

"Here is no better. I have no money. Soon I'll be begging for food."

"Well," Sami cleared his throat, "I am not kicking you out of here. I am not asking for money for bills either. And well… umm… I remember that in college you worked in a garage to pay the extra expenses the scholarship didn't cover."

"Yeah, I was good at that." Dean admitted.

"Well, I have a friend that owns a garage and is in need of a mechanic." Sami was nervous, "So I was thinking to send you with him but I don't know if a college educated man would want to be a mechanic."

Dean smiled. It was the first time he smiled since that fateful night.

"Of course I want!" Dean said, "I'm sure I will remember how things work in a few days of practice."

Finn smiled, "That's the spirit!"

"I'm relieved now." Sami smiled back, "We can go there tomorrow. My friend is a good guy. You'll love working there. Is not the same salary you earned at the office but-"

"I don't care. I just need to help you here and stand of my own."

"It's okay, Dean." Sami reassured his friend. "You can stay here the time you need and want. So don't feel pressured."

"Thanks Sami."

In the night, Dean was laying on his bed. Besides him, were the stuffed pokemon. Dean took the black one.

"Hey Roman, I will make it. I wish I had changed my life before. Then I wouldn't have cared about prejudices and I would have approached you as myself instead of using a mask and invent all those lies."

Dean softly petted the plushie.

"I wonder how you are. What you are doing. If you still hate me. If you think of me just the same I think of you. If you still love me as much as I still love you."

 _If you really love him, prove to him that everything you lived together was real._

"I don't know how to do it."

 _If you let him go, he will believe that everything was a lie._

"It wasn't a lie. My love for you wasn't a lie, Roman."

 _If you give up, Regal wins._

"That old fucker won't have Roman. He ruined our relationship, but Roman is not going to accept his proposal. I lost Roman and so does he."

 **…**

 _I love you so much, Roman. I need you to know that no matter what happens, no matter how hard this thing between us gets. My love for you is real. My feelings for you are real. I can make stupid things all the time but none of those things can change the fact that my love for you is real. I want to be with you, I want a life with you. I want you for the long run._

The words Dean said were haunting Roman. He was unable to function, to work properly and he hated even more his work.

"You are so gorgeous, now I know why you are so fucking expensive." The man over him said as he was licking Roman's chest.

 _I just can't go to sleep with other people if I am in a committed relationship. I mean, I'd been in serious relationships before. But, it was nothing like this one. You deserve so much better than me, Dean. I can't do this anymore. This is the first time I can see the consequences of my line of work and I hate it. I hate the fact that I can't be good enough for you. But I will try. I just need to find a way to stop this thing._

The words he said to Dean were also harassing his memories. Roman wasn't with Dean anymore and he was still feeling like a cheater. Of course he didn't like his line of work. But now, he totally detested the entire thing. He was embarrassed and disgusted of himself.

And this guy was making things worse. He bit Roman.

Roman pushed him, "You can't do that!"

"Oh yes the rules..." The guy was making fun of the situation.

Roman squinted his eyes. No other entitled fucker again. This guy was obviously rich since he has expensive jewelry. His arms had some tattoos and he was handsome. Still was a total asshole for the way he demanded things.

"And the rules said if the client doesn't behave he will have his money back and I'll be free to end the-"

"Shut up!" This was a strong man. He was a little older than Roman and he was athletic, probably a bodybuilder. "I paid a big amount of money for you, babe. Now I want you to behave and be a good whore for me. We will have a lot of fun together honey."

His eyes seemed unfocused. This man spent a lot of time in the bathroom before their encounter. He was doing some drug, for sure.

Roman knew where the panic button was. The Samoan was strong but if this man was under the influence of some drug it would be stronger than him.

"Open your legs whore!" The big man demanded.

Roman tried to push the button that was near the lamp in the nightstand and the fucker noticed it. He pulled Roman by the hair and both men rolled on the floor. They both were naked.

"I paid for you and you will be mine, you whore." The man was trying to dominate Roman. "Nobody rejects Randy, much less a worthless bitch."

Roman was fighting back but this big man was stronger, it was obvious that he was under the influence of some drug.

"Let me go, you bastard!" Roman yelled as he tried to get free.

Randy's smile was sick. He was stupidly strong, his body sure was pumped with drugs. He punched Roman in the face and the Samoan felt dizzy. Roman held his face and the other man punched him again in the stomach. Then more and more punches.

Roman tried to kick him but he was confused by the punches. The Samoan punched him a few times but it was useless. The other man was laughing.

"You're not he first whore I've had to coax this way. You're just the most beautiful of all of them. And better if you don't try to denounce me. It's useless, I am part of the Orton family, and we are powerful. I'll ruin your worthless existence if you even try to do it."

Oh no. He wasn't gonna be raped here. Roman growled, he needed to do something but he was beaten. The other man was spreading his legs. Roman was dizzy and his body ached. He would be raped.

The strong man tried to kiss him as he was rubbing his cock on Roman's ass. That was the moment when Roman bit the lower lip of the fucker so hard that almost ripped it from his face.

The big man yelled in pain and Roman crawled to the nightstand and pushed the panic button. Just seconds after Ron and one of the bodyguards a guy known as Big Show entered inside the room and found the horrible scene. They helped Roman and called the police.

Tyler cried when he learned about the news, but he couldn't go to the hospital with Roman because he had to take care of Lili. The family of Randy Orton arrived almost immediately to the night club. With the help of some policemen they sure bought, Randy's family took him to another hospital. Ron was with Roman in an ambulance.

"This man is rich and his family is used to cover his bad deeds. He recently arrived at the country since he left after another scandal with a prostitute he almost choked." Ron said as he was in the ambulance with Roman. "We obviously didn't know that when we left him hire you. Dustin just researched about this man and sent me the info. I'm so sorry Roman... Did he?"

"Almost." Roman coughed some blood.

The paramedic, a handsome black guy, shook his head. "If this is a sexual assault you need to report it."

"This will be a big scandal, and I don't want my name all over the newspapers. My daughter..." Roman coughed blood again.

"You said this guy said this is not the first time he rape a sex worker." Ron softly said.

"And he's powerful. Maybe this is the reason because he's still free. We are nothing, people think they can do these stuff with us."

The paramedic smiled with sadness. "You're right. This is not the first time we help a sex worker in a very similar circumstance. But I still think you should denounce this man. You are people, you need to fight for your rights."

Roman sighed. This would be amazing in an ideal world. In this one they were whores, nobody cared. The Samoan watched at the paramedic tag name.

"I don't think so, Dr. Woods. But thanks"

 **…**

Dean was working on a very beautiful red mercedes. He didn't beleive how much he liked this work. Even with that he was still sad. It would have been amazing to just have given up to his previous work and met Roman as Dean the mechanic, a guy that didn't need to lie because he had nothing to lose.

"Why am I still thinking of you, Roman?" Dean sighed, "I just let you go. I need to move on."

His boss was a cool guy named Titus. He was taking care of the business his father had inherited to him and he had a happy life. He was married and had kids and he was being understanding with Dean.

Three noisy guys arrived at the garage. Dean knew they were friends with Titus since they were joking.

"Hey guys. This is the new mechanic. His name is Dean. He's cool and is working with dedication so he's part of the family, now."

"So you will be hanging out with us Dean," The bigger of the three guys smiled, "My name is Ettore but everyone calls me Big E for obvious reasons. I'm Titus' favorite nephew. I'm a trainer in a gym near this place. He's my friend Kofi, he works at a library and he's boring but we don't like to mention this because he gets all angry."

Kofi glared at Big E.

"And this is Xavier Woods, he's paramedic." Big E said.

"Why are you here?" Titus asked.

"The ambulance isn't working right." Xavier said. "Last night we were rescuing a sex worker that was badly beaten and almost raped and the ambulance almost stopped work."

"Sex worker, you mean a prostitute?" Titus said.

"Yes, a hot dude that works at the Golden Truth." Xavier said, "Poor guy is not pressing charges because his client is some powerful fucker and seems like he has some connections with police since they helped him instead of help the victim."

"What is the name of this guy?" Dean asked in despair.

"The victim didn't say a word about it." Xavier and the other guys were surprised by Dean's concern.

"No, no. I want to know the name of the victim." Dean was scared of the possible answer.

"Roman."

Fortunately for Dean his day at work was ending. He just took a bath as fast as he could and went to the hospital where Roman was.

The auburn haired man asked in the counter as he ran to the room. Outside it was Johnny.

"How did you know?" Johnny was surprised.

"A coincidence. How is he? Can I see him?" Dean asked in despair.

"He's sleeping. He's medicated since he's badly injured. He's gonna be okay I guess."

They both entered in the room. Dean wanted to cry. Roman's beautiful face was swollen. His body had various red marks. The Ohioan covered his face.

"How did this happen?"

"A client. Apparently, the guy was under the influence of drugs and Roman couldn't defend himself."

"Did this guy rape him?" Dean's heart was aching.

"Almost..."

"Is this the first time Roman has gone through something like this?"

Dean asked as he softly approached to the battered body of his ex-boyfriend.

"No. This is the worst of all the violent incidents we have been involved. The Golden Truth is a safe place but sometimes this things are impossible to avoid."

Dean snapped, "You need to stop doing this!"

The Ohioan was crying again, "Roman needs to stop. One of this days..."

"He will stop. Unfortunately, is not that easy when you have another life to take care." Johnny admitted. "He will be free, but not today and not tomorrow for sure."

Dean shook his head. "Omg Lili!"

"She just knows her father is at the hospital because he is sick. We don't want her to see Roman like this. Tyler is the only family so he's taking care of her. And I'm here." Johnny yawned.

"I will stay here. You should go home and rest but I'm sure you still have to go to the club." Dean said with bitterness.

"No. I'm out of that place. I graduated last week." Johnny said defensively, "But if I would have been working there I'd go for sure."

"I am not judging you. Being a judgmental asshole made me lie and with that lose the man I love. This is not about me being an asshole. I'm worried."

"I know. If you still love him. Don't give up. He needs you. I'm sure he will see the truth." Johnny patted Dean's shoulder and left.

Dean sat in the tiny chair beside Roman's bed.

"I missed you so much. This was not the way I wanted to see you again."

Roman was sleeping peacefully. Dean gently kissed Roman's forehead. The Samoan moved his head and softly smiled.

"Dean..." Roman mumbled still asleep.

Dean was wide eyed. Roman recognized him.

"I love you Dean..."

"I love you too, Roman."

Dean leaned his head so close to Roman's left arm and stayed there the whole night.

 **...**

Something hit Dean. The Ohioan woke up.

"What are you doing here?" Cody was angry.

"I'm taking care of..." Dean didn't know what to say. "I don't owe you any explanation."

"I know you broke. I don't know yet what you did, but it had to be something very bad for the way Roman have been behaving."

"You don't fool me. Roman is naive, he sure believe you are a good man. But I know better, you're evil." Dean stood up and faced Cody, "What do you want with Roman? What are your real intentions?"

"I'm a good man. I like Roman and well he likes me."

"That's a lie!" Dean spat.

"Is not. Anyway, you'll never know. As I said I don't know what you did, but i know Roman hates you. You lost your chance and better if you stay away of him."

Dean narrowed his eyes and smirked, "You think I'm a fool. No, no no... I can recognize trash like you. You don't like Roman. Well maybe you like him physically, but there's no feelings involved. You want to obtain something and you can swear I am not letting you hurt him."

"Well, Dean." Cody smirked, "You're right. I will obtain a lot of things of him. Take a seat and watch me shatter what's left of the beautiful whore you love. He will never believe a word coming out of your lips."

Dean was angry. He held Cody by the collar of his shirt and stamped him against the wall.

"You fucking bastard. Why do you want to hurt him?"

"I don't care about Roman. He's just a mean to get my goals. He's gonna make me rich. And my plan is already working. I have in my hands the only thing that can totally destroy your beloved whore. And I already used that weapon. So is too late to stop what's coming for Roman. There's nothing you can do. Very soon you will know what I am talking about. You will know it when you see Roman totally destroyed." Cody smirked. "But I will sure enjoy that body before that."

Dean didn't care he was in a hospital. He couldn't help but punch Cody in the face and he held him by the neck, Dean was choking Cody. Tyler arrived at the room with a nurse. The handsome blond watched in horror how Dean was hurting Cody. The nurse asked for help and Tyler tried to separate the guys.

"I will kill you, you fucker!" Dean yelled. "Tell me what you did?"

"You're crazy. Roman is hurt and you are here fighting." Cody yelled.

Tyler yelled at Dean, "What's wrong with you!"

"This guy wants to hurt Roman!" Dean yelled back.

"That's a lie. I am worried for Roman and wanted to visit him. Dean was here and he attacked me."

Dean tried to punch Cody again, "He just admitted he wanted to hurt Roman!"

"Dean is a liar! I really like Roman." Cody said pretending his feelings were hurt. "Why do you lie?"

"I am saying the truth." Dean said but he knew those words coming out of his mouth were useless.

"You are a liar!" Tyler was angry, "You hurt Roman so bad... twice! Wasn't that enough?"

"I made a mistake but-"

"No! Just go away! Roman hates you. You're not allowed to be here and I will make sure the hospital knows this. I don't want you here!"

The nurse arrived with two guards. Dean knew he had to go. Cody smirked at him.

"I don't care if you fooled all of them. I won't let you hurt Roman." Dean said firmly.

Dean left the hospital. Why was everything so hard? The whole world seemed to be against him and Roman. Nobody believed in him and now he was saying the truth.

Dean kicked some trash cans. His life was miserable.

"I am not giving up. I won't let that bastard to hurt Roman. I don't care if nobody believes in me, I will save you Roman. I will. I just need to find out what that bastard was talking about. Why did he say his plan was already working..."

* * *

 **Believe it or not this fic is coming to an end. So things will get more and more complicated in the final chapters.**

 **What do you think Cody was talking about? Will Dean be able to stop Cody? Will Roman and Dean fix their broken relationship?**

 **Let me know your thoughts about this chapter and the story so far. Your reviews is what encourage me to keep writing.**

 **Remember to support your favorite fics with favs, follows and reviews. Thanks for your support and the nice words you left in the previous chapter.**


	18. Roller Coaster

Roman woke up and he was searching someone in the room.

"We're here Romie." Tyler softly said.

"It was only you?" Roman asked.

Tyler didn't want to talk about Dean but he didn't want to lie either.

"Dean was here." Tyler pouted.

 _So it wasn't a dream,_ Roman thought.

Roman closed his eyes. Dean was here, but why? How? It doesn't matter. Dean was here and Roman needed him so damn much. He missed him so damn much. Laying in that bed he realized how much he needed Dean. Even if he was a liar and manipulated him all this time. Maybe Dean wanted to fix things and maybe change. Maybe...

"Dean punched Cody." Tyler interrupted Roman's thoughts.

 _Then_ , Roman paid some attention to the other man in the room. And Cody had an ugly bruise in his face.

"Why did he punch Cody?" Roman was puzzled.

"Because he's an asshole. He was disgusted when he knew what happened to you. He said he thought you have an accident and he learned that said accident was about you being..." Cody pretended to be hurt by saying this, "A prostitute. He said this was the life you choose and this was what you deserved. I couldn't stand it and insulted him. Then, he punched me and lied when Tyler caught him."

"Dean is determined to ruin your life." Tyler complained. "I can't believe I actually pushed you to be with him. I regret that so much."

"Better if we don't talk about Dean. How's Lili?"

Roman tried to stir the conversation to other topic and pretend he didn't care. But deep down he knew he cared. Of course he cared, he was still deeply in love of the auburn-haired man. Dean was still ashamed of him being a prostitute. He couldn't blame him. He was beaten in a hospital bed because of his work. Dean was right, he deserved this.

Definitely, Dean and he weren't meant to be.

"She's worried. She's not angry at you anymore. She's at school. Johnny will pick her up and take her home. So I can visit you." Tyler smiled with sadness.

Cody typed on his phone as fast as he could. Nobody payed attention to that since they thought Cody was harmless.

Moments before the nurse announced a new visitor. It was a smartly dressed woman. A very beautiful blonde, that confidently sauntered in the room.

"My name is Charlotte Flair I work in my father's Law Firm. I'm here in representation of my client. Miss Alexa-"

"What?" Roman and Tyler asked at the same time.

"You're representing my sister... for what?" Tyler was stunned.

"She's asking for the sole custody of her daughter Kahili Reigns and your release of the parents rights. She presented her case one month ago and we have enough evidence to ask for the custody. Since we've been investigating you Mr. Reigns and we know you work at a night club in a very dangerous line of work." Charlotte just pointed the obvious as Roman was in a hospital after almost being raped. "Your daughter has been carelessly treated. She's living in an unsafe environment. Right now we know you left her with other man, who is also a prostitute, who's not even blood related to take care of an 8 years old. I can't even point all the wrong things about this. You are not properly taking care of your daughter and Miss Alexa wants to fix this."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Oh boy if Roman was angry, "Alexa abandoned Lili since the day one. She was living her life while I was busting my ass to take care of my daughter. To provide for her and right now she just can't claim she wants her. The last time I saw her she told me she never loved her."

"You need to prove that Mr. Reigns." Charlotte said.

"Lili listened to her claiming her dislike about her own daughter. So yes, I can prove it." Roman was still hurt and in no condition to be involved in an argument.

"Miss Alexa has enough evidence to explain why she had to leave her daughter. She was facing postpartum depression and she was battling a serious mental disorder. She always wanted to see her daughter but you and her own brother never allowed her. Right now she is recovered, she has the means to support her daughter and enough evidence to prove you are not correctly taking care of your daughter and that she is in a dangerous" Charlotte again pointed Roman in that hospital bed, "A dangerous environment. You just leave your daughter with a random man to supposedly take care of her."

"Is not a random man. He's a person I trust and I know. Alexa is a random person in my daughter's life. You know she's the dangerous one for my daughter but you only care about money. So you will lie and cheat to prove Alexa is a good person, which she is not, to win money." Roman was trying to sit even if he was still hurt. "And with that you will ruin a little girl's life for money. I can't believe this."

Charlotte handed Tyler a folder with the actual case. Tyler was livid. He knew there was no way that Roman win the custody. He was in a hospital after a beating because he worked as a prostitute.

"We see you in court. You will need a very professional attorney if you want to have a chance against me." Charlotte was totally confident.

She left the room. Roman was breathing hard. Things were going even worse.

"I am not losing my daughter." Roman was desperate.

"Cody. You are a social worker. You can help us, right?" Tyler asked in despair.

Cody smiled sweetly, "Of course. You need to give me all the things you have to prove Alexa is lying. And tell me every detail. I will help you."

"That's a good thing we have you on our side." Roman was still worried, "We still need a attorney. A good one."

"Do you have the money for that?" Cody faked concern.

"I've been saving money to open a little business and leave this life. Seems like I will have to use that money for the attorney." Roman closed his eyes with a deep sadness.

"That is your only way out, Romie!" Tyler wanted to cry.

"I have no other option, Ty. I can't believe this is happening right now."

"I was saving money too. I will help you with the attorney." Tyler stated.

"So you both will be broke after this, and will have still trapped in the night club." Cody said pretending to be worried and sad.

"Seems like I'm cursed and I'll never leave this life." Roman's eyes reflected pure hopelessness and sadness.

"Better if you show me everything, then. I really need to have that information." Cody insisted.

"Yes, sure. Let's go home." Tyler softly said. "I'm sorry I have to leave you alone, Romie."

"Don't worry. Lili is more important. I just feel so useless. Trapped inside this place and unable to help." Never in his life, Roman felt this anguish.

"I will help you Roman." Cody said as he lovingly ran his hand on Roman's bruised face.

"Thank you so much. Please, I beg you to help me. Lili is the most important person for me. If I lose my baby girl I'm gonna die." It was Roman's despairing cry for help.

"Don't worry Roman. I'll help you." Cody smiled with sweetness.

Tyler smiled at the scene. In his eyes, Cody was a good man.

 **…**

"I need to talk with William Regal!" A young blonde petite woman asked rudely.

"I still need your name to announce you," Finn was annoyed by this woman.

"I'm Alexa. And you need to do your work better if you want to keep it." She was looking at Finn with disdain, "Hurry up!"

Finn resisted the desire of roll his eyes as he called to Regal's office and announced Alexa. Finn was about to walked her to the office but she stopped him.

"Just tell me where the office is. I don't need a lame baby sitter." She was being all bratty.

Finn clenched his fists and pointed to the office. Alexa rolled her eyes and ignored Finn.

Inside the office, it was Regal and Charlotte.

"Cody is gathering all the information and actual evidence they have against me to inform us and spoil their little plan. Roman and Tyler are the same naive idiots they have always been. Take that kid off of their hands it's gonna be easy." Alexa announced as she sat in a chair like she was the owner of the place, "We can even use Cody to plant false evidence of abuse or carelessness."

"Carelessness will be good. Abuse will be very difficult to prove since is obvious that Roman is a great parent," Charlotte said. "We need that Cody plants false evidence that they were hiding Lili from you, and you always wanted to be in contact with her."

"That will be easy. Roman and Ty trust Cody so this case is already won," Alexa smiled cockily, "Do you have all the documents that prove I was in receiving treatment for my supposed depression."

"Everything. People actually love this kind of stories. We will present you as the victim that overcame all the obstacles life threw in your path and now wants to bond with her daughter and fights back the man that used his own daughter to trigger your depression by hide her from you. The judge and everyone else will feel empathy for you," Charlotte watched at Alexa with attention, "By the way, none of that will work if you keep acting like a selfish brat."

Alexa rolled her eyes. She needed to rehearse her better act of desperate, lonely mother that wants to be close to her daughter.

"Okay, you are right. I'll do my best." Alexa said with seriousness. "We still have one more problem. Lili knows I don't love her."

"We will say Roman brainwashed her to believe that lie," Charlotte handed her a folder. "This is all the supposed story of your life. All the facts, the description of your depression, everything. You need to memorize every single thing and feel til the last bone of your being this character we invented. The only thing you need to do is convince the judge you are the woman in that folder."

That said, Charlotte left the office and Alexa was now discussing with Regal about their part of the agreement.

"I don't want that kid. I am not taking care of her!" Alexa was again in her bratty self.

"I already told you, once you won the custody. I'll send Lili to a school in other country and I'll pay for that. You will never have to see her again and you and your lover will enjoy the money I'll give you." Regal said with a astonishing calm.

"Why are you so obsessed with Roman?" Alexa didn't understand why this man was investing so much money and time in a prostitute.

"Because since the day I laid my eyes on him I knew he will be mine. I offered him the chance to change his life and live with me and he rejected my offer. I liked him even more. Since that day I swore I would tame that man." Regal's smile was sick. "He loves his daughter with all his being. He will do everything to have her back. To be sure she is fine. When you win the custody, he will be my slave if he wants to see his daughter."

Alexa was disgusted with this man and didn't even try to hide it. She was sure Regal will do atrocious things to Roman. Still the money was more important.

"Well, whatever dirty thing you want to do with Roman is not my business. I just want to enjoy the money." She frowned.

"Then, do your work in the right way. I'll give you a bonus if everything goes in the way I've planned." Regal walked to the door, indicating Alexa to leave.

She smiled at the word 'bonus'. Alexa left the office.

 **…**

"So, this is Roman's apartment." Cody said.

Tyler smiled. "Yeah. Lili is sure at home now so you will meet her. She's an angel."

They entered inside the apartment and there were Lili and Johnny eating in the living room.

Johnny was surprised to see Cody in the house but he played it nice.

"Lili. This nice guy is Cody. He's a trusted person and our friend." Tyler smiled at his niece.

Lili was apprehensive, she didn't like this man.

"Hi," Was the only thing she said.

"We have a lot of work to do so let's go," Cody insisted.

"I'm going to finish eating inside my bedroom, uncle Johnny." She said and left the room.

"What happened to you?" Johnny asked pointing Cody's bruised face.

"I don't know how Dean was there," Tyler said indignantly, "When I arrived he was punching Cody and yelling he won't let him hurt Roman."

"He saw Tyler coming to the room and began to yell these stuff to justify his actions," Cody complained.

Johnny shook his head, "Dean is quite a character. But what are you doing here, Cody? What is this work you have to do?

Tyler explained everything. The supposed facts Cody said about Dean despising Roman when he knew about the reason of his injuries that Johnny knew were pure lies, to the visit of a attorney sent by Alexa to ask for Lili's custody.

Johnny smiled and hugged Cody. "Thank you so much, dude. I'm so grateful you want to help us. But you don't need to do all the work here. It's enough with all the things you will do. We will gather the evidence and will show you when everything is complete." Johnny said cheerfully.

"Oh! That's a great idea, Johnny." Tyler agreed, "Cody, you are doing so much for us. We won't abuse of your good heart. We give you everything when it's ready."

Cody was taken by surprise but Tyler and Johnny were right. It was unnecessary to be there. So he nodded and with some sweet reassuring words that he wanted to help, Cody left the place.

Johnny watched for the peephole. Cody has left the floor.

"You and Roman are... ugh!" Johnny facepalmed. "You can't read people for shit! You trust in everyone!"

"You think he's lying?" Tyler was astounded, "He doesn't have any reason to lie!"

"I'm an attorney now. I studied this career because I know this was for me. Attorneys need to read people in order to do a good job. I knew Dean was hiding something and I was right, I was right about Jon too. And believe, this Cody is even worse."

"You think Dean is saying the truth." Tyler frowned.

"This time he is." Johnny said as he told Tyler about Dean visiting Roman and how worried he was. And the fact he spent the night taking care of him.

Tyler was astounded, "Maybe Cody is lying to make Roman forget Dean. He's really interested in help. Maybe he wants to look good with Roman and make Dean look bad."

"Probably that's his motivation, still he's lying to get his goal. Seriously Ty, you and Roman need to stop trusting people. Let's just do this between the three of us." Johnny said.

"Okay, I think you're right on that. Besides, we still need a attorney.

"Who's representing Alexa?" Johnny was curious.

"Charlotte Flair." Tyler pouted.

"What!" Johnny yelled, "How can Alexa pay for that?"

"What are you talking about?" Tyler was scared now.

"The Flairs are one of the most important and famous Law Firms in this state. They are almost invincible and really expensive. This is not a demand for money so they are not receiving a part of the money. Alexa needs to actually invest to win this case."

"Someone is sponsoring her. Someone very rich..." Tyler rolled his eyes, "William Regal. You said almost invincible?"

"The only time they lost a case was against Naomi Knight. She's the best attorney of Hart Law Firm."

"We can hire her." Tyler said cheerfully.

"Of course not. She's very expensive. She does some charity cases, tho. But she has like tons of petitions about things more important than a prostitute losing a custody battle. It's impossible."

"So what are we gonna do?" Tyler was worried now.

"I know an attorney who will work for free and will do his best to win. He will fight teeth and nails for this case." Johnny smiled with confidence.

"Who?" Tyler was interested.

"Me!"

 **…**

Dean regretted he fact he never asked for Tyler's or Johnny's phone number. He had tried several times to call Roman but his phone was turned off. Obviously, since the Samoan was at the hospital. Dean needed to warn Roman about Cody.

Still, Tyler and Roman wouldn't believe a word. Johnny would do it. He knew Dean was worried and he wouldn't lie. Or at least he would suspect and be careful about Cody.

And this day was going by so slowly. Luckily it was almost 5 so he could leave the garage and run to the hospital. He was forbidden to go inside, but maybe he would find Johnny outside. That was his only hope.

He was about to end but to his dismay another car was entering to the garage. A beautiful blue Lamborghini. Dean rolled his eyes. He needed to go to the hospital. Titus was talking with the owner of the car, maybe. Then he went toward Dean.

"I know you are about to go but I really need you to fix this car. I will pay you a bonus." Titus asked.

Dean was new at the garage and off course he couldn't say no. This day couldn't be worst.

A very beautiful women got out of the car. Dean knew this woman. It was Nikki Bella. Nikki was as gorgeous as always. She was dressed simply. Jeans, sports shoes and her hair tied in a ponytail. She still looked beautiful and elegant, but she didn't look like the business woman he met in the office. She smiled.

"I don't know what is wrong with my baby. I heard you are the best garage in town so I need your help." She softly said.

Dean wanted to die. He had ruined The Bella Twins fashion show and now one of them would see him as a mechanic. Amazing… Maybe this was a good thing. If she saw he was the mechanic would take her car to other garage and he could go to the hospital soon.

Dean walked toward her. He was still dirty with oil. Nikki was watching him as she couldn't recognize him. Then she did recognize him.

"Dean Ambrose?" She quirked an eyebrow.

"Yes…" He softly said.

"What are you doing here?" She seemed genuinely surprised.

Why did Nikki Bella look surprised? She should know he would lose his work after the fiasco in the fashion show.

"I work here now." Dean softly said.

"So you know each other?" Titus said.

"You know what?" Nikki smiled, "I will leave my baby here and tomorrow I will return to see what's happening. Right now I'm more interested in speak with Dean here. So, when do you finish your work?"

"Right now." Dean said totally puzzled.

"Okay. I'll wait for you outside. I want to talk to you." She smiled.

She didn't seem angry. Dean was now genuinely curious.

 **…**

They were at a beautiful but simple coffee shop. This wasn't the kind of place Dean would imagine, someone like Nikki Bella would visit.

"I was wanting to talk to you but when I call to McMahon's office they told me you didn't work there. I was surprised because they actually told me William Regal was still there. I swear I don't understand the way Vince is running that office."

"I was fired after the fashion show. Regal said you and your sister were angry with me because you confused Roman with a model and I beat Regal." Dean said astounded.

"What?" Nikki was in awe. "That's a lie! We didn't want to work with William actually."

Nikki rolled her eyes, "I'm just tired and sick of this, you know? People assume that because Brie and I are famous and appear on tv, we a heartless bitches. I just can't. Nor Brie neither I would make another person lose his work. But people like to think we are some gold diggers ugh!"

"Regal lied," Dean scoffed, "I am not surprised!"

"Why are you a mechanic?" Nikki wanted to know.

"Well, Regal spread the rumor about me ruining everything and plus he has personal issues against me so he closed all the doors for me. I used to be a mechanic when I was in college so this is my only way to survive right now." Dean admitted.

"And that personal issue has something to do with your boyfriend?" She asked.

Dean didn't know what to say.

"Look," She softly said, "I don't know what's going on. It's not my place to ask or judge. Believe me, Brie and I have a good reason to ask for these stuffs. This is something important a very big. Something that can change your life and your boyfriend's life so I need the truth."

"But is not my place to talk about him. He's not my boyfriend anymore. I did something really stupid and I lost him." Dean said with sadness.

"You still love him, don't you?" She said.

"You have no idea how much." Dean admitted.

"Then speak to me. Tell me everything and this can be your big chance to redeem yourself to whatever you did to him." She said truthfully.

Dean was thoughtful. He didn't know what to do.

* * *

 **Now, you know what Cody was plotting. Do you think he and Alexa get will his goal? I also introduced Charlotte in this story. Johnny wants to save his friends. Do you think the ex-stripper will save them? Also Nikki and Brie are showing interest in ambreigns and wants to help them. Do you think Dean should trust in the Bellas?**

 **As I said this story is coming to an end so be ready.**


	19. The Trial Pt 1

Dean was outside the hospital. He had tried to contact Johnny for several days and he couldn't. The Ohioan needed to talk with Roman but he wasn't allowed to see him.

It was almost midnight and Dean was disheartened, this night would be another failed attempt. He gave up and was walking towards the street. Then he saw Tyler and Johnny coming to the hospital.

Dean was there, defeated and sad. He didn't care that these guys noticed how bad he felt. Johnny smiled with sadness and Tyler was astounded. The blond man wasn't looking at him with hate.

"How is Roman?" Dean softly asked.

"He's healing. Tomorrow he'll be released." Tyler surprisingly answered.

"Is the guy that hurt Roman in jail?" Dean needed to know.

"No. He left the country just hours before the attack. We can't do nothing. Besides, there's worse problems right now." Tyler admitted.

Now Dean was worrier. What could be worse?

"Alexa is suing Roman for the sole custody of Lili. According to Alexa's request the one that loses the trial will have to give up the parental rights. Alexa has one of the best attorneys to help her with the case and they created a lie almost perfect to cover Alexa's absence and win the custody." Tyler admitted.

"Someone rich is supporting Alexa." Johnny added, "We think is Regal."

"So that was." Dean understood everything. "That's why Cody told me he has the only weapon that can destroy Roman. He's allied with them."

"What?" Tyler was puzzled.

Dean told everything Cody said to him the night he was taking care of Roman. Now, it was pretty obvious why he was so interested in the evidence Tyler and Johnny hadn't given to him yet.

"I'm sorry about my behavior that day," Tyler apologized, "I am still angry at you because you fooled Roman. But it wasn't my place to-"

"Is okay Tyler. I deserve your despise." Dean was sad, "I just need to talk with Roman. Please, is not about our relationship. This is something important for him."

Tyler and Johnny could see the despair in Dean's eyes. It was obvious how much pain the auburn-haired man was feeling.

It was obvious he was still in love with Roman.

 **…**

Roman was sat on the bed. He was trying to stretch his muscles. His body didn't ache but he still had some bruises. At least he could stop that bastard and he wasn't raped. Still, he felt so disgusted.

The worst part was that he had to go back to the night club. Now more than ever he needed the money.

Tyler and Johnny had spent too much time helping with the trial. Presenting the evidence and trying to gain time to present a good defense. Roman was grateful with his friends. But deep down he knew they wouldn't win. It was impossible. According to Johnny the judge wasn't being helpful.

"Why can't I be free?" Roman closed his eyes, "I just want my happy ending, with my little girl."

 _And with him..._

Roman shook his head. His life was full of people lying to get his goals. Everyone had lied to him to obtain something. Now even Alexa was lying to take Lili away from him. He knew Regal was behind all this.

"Everyone use and lie to me. I'm a prostitute, be used is for what I meant to be. I know this so, why can't I move on? I still love him the same. In this moment I need him the most."

The door opened and there were Johnny, Tyler and… Dean.

It was like the time had stopped. Roman was so astonished that he couldn't react or move or talk. Dean was thinner, his beautiful blue eyes looked empty and had dark circles surrounding his eyes. He wasn't the lively person Roman fell in love with... but not for that Roman loved him less.

Dean wanted to cry… again. Roman, his Roman was there… but he wasn't _his_ anymore.

"I…" Dean was stammering, "I… I need to tell you something important."

Roman was tempted to say _"You want to tell me another lie, Dean"_ but he couldn't even talk. The Samoan had imagined this moment a lot of times. He would say Dean everything he deserved to hear and that he couldn't say that night because he was too much desperate to talk. However, now that Dean was in front of him, the only thing he wanted was hug him, kiss him and pretend nothing had happened.

Dean and Roman stayed still a few minutes, just watching the other like nobody else existed just them. Johnny and Tyler watched at the other and silently left the room. Roman and Dean didn't even notice it. They were still trapped in their little bubble, wishing like crazy to pour their hearts, and being unable to do it.

Dean remembered why he was there. "I was talking with Nikki Bella. Do you remember her?"

Roman wasn't really understanding Dean. Why he was mentioning Nikki.

"The owner of the fashion show we destroyed." Roman quietly said.

"She knows we didn't do it. She knows it was Regal." Dean clarified, "So don't worry I just…"

"I remembered she thought I was a model." Roman said in disappointment.

"I talked to her some days ago. She wanted to know your story." Dean didn't know how to say this.

"Did you tell her the truth?" Roman was wide-eyed.

"Of course not. I told her I couldn't. This is _your_ story, _your_ life and _you_ are the only person entitled to tell your own story." Dean quickly added.

"She told me she wanted to tell you something really important that could change your life and she gave me her card." Dean took the card from his pocket and handed it to Roman. "She wants to talk to you as soon as possible and she's waiting for your call."

Roman listened to Dean and he was watching his hand and the card. He wanted to take Dean's hand. Just feel his skin, feel **him**. But he knew if he did it. There won't be turning back. He would fall back into the charms of the auburn-haired man. He needed to be strong.

Roman took the card in an unnecessarily slow movement. Both men never stopped looking at each other. It was a tense moment, filled with unspoken words and unfinished feelings. They knew they wanted to be on the other's arms and forgive and forget.

Dean wanted so much to ask for forgiveness again. But he was afraid Roman would snap. The Samoan was still in a hospital, still hurt. Dean didn't need to re-open those wounds. Better to leave things the way they were.

"Tyler and Johnny told me you spent the night here." Roman softly said, "And that Cody was lying."

"I'm sure he is allied with Lili's mother."

"How can you know that?"

"He told me he would win a lot of money because of you. He told me to watch him shatter what's left of you and that his plan was already working. That he had in his hands the only thing that can totally destroy you."

"He's right. I don't know how I am going to win the custody. I am a whore and-"

"Then you should call Nikki!" Dean said out loud. "You don't need to trust her, just listen to her. You lose nothing calling her. You can't let them win. Lili would never be happy with other person. You are her life, her everything."

 _"Just like you still are my life and everything. I lost you I don't want that Lili has to lose you too."_ Dean wanted to say.

"I'm sure Regal is behind all this." Dean said instead.

Roman closed his eyes. That was his Dean. The passionate guy he fell in love with. Always fighting.

"Thanks Dean. I appreciate you didn't tell her the truth." Roman softly said, unable to open his eyes.

He wanted Dean so much.

He loved Dean so much.

Dean bit his lower lip. How much he wanted to feel Roman's arms embracing him. Making him feel safe. How much he wanted to support Roman in this battle. To be on his side now he was facing the worst predicament of his life. To be his constant, his touchstone.

They were hurting the other so bad keeping the distance. Dean knew Roman was suffering because of the love he felt. Dean knew it because he was suffering the same. It was his fault. He couldn't keep making Roman unhappy. A tear rolled down his cheek. Dean closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He was encouraging himself to go away and give Roman the peace he needed to fight for his daughter.

Dean opened his eyes and more tears were coming out, and as he held his gaze to Roman he realized that the Samoan was crying too. This was what Dean was trying to avoid, make Roman cry again. He had already done enough damage to the man he loved. He was not going to cause him more pain.

"I still love you Roman," Dean sobbed, "I'm sorry for all the damage I did to you, all the pain I caused you. I'm sorry for all the lies, for the manipulations. I'm sorry I took advantage of your trust on me. I did everything for love but it was wrong, I know it was. I hope someday you can forgive me."

Roman looked at Dean in pure despair, "Dean…"

The auburn-haired man ran as fast as he could. He could hear Roman calling for him, but he didn't stop. He was feeling so useless. On his way out, he almost collided with Johnny and Tyler who were in the hallway. Dean didn't give anyone time to talk or to stop him. He needed to leave, put distance between he and Roman. Give the Samoan the freedom to redo his life, perhaps The Bella Twins would help him and he could be happy as he deserved. Dean ran til he got to his car. Inside, he tried to calm down.

"You deserve a new chance and to be happy Roman. I deserve this I'm going through. I provoked this when I lied and manipulated you. When I broke your heart with no mercy to get rid of my lies. When I hurt you the way I did..."

Locked in his car, Dean cried for the last time. He didn't know how long he was there. When he finally calmed he decided to drive to his new home.

"I don't understand why you keep hurting each other. It's too obvious you are still in love." Johnny softly said, "Dean is already atoning for his sins, I think he deserves a chance and to be honest you deserve a chance too, Roman."

"I agree with Johnny." Tyler admitted, "Dean is so lost without you. Is so obvious. You are stubborn but this is too much. You need to-"

"Stop!" Roman was trying to recover the normal rhythm of his breathing and stop crying, "Just stop because I'm starting to have a monstrous headache."

"What did he want?" Johnny asked.

Roman told his friends about what had happened in the fashion show and that Nikki Bella wanted to talk to him.

 **…**

The next morning. Roman was released of the hospital. Ron and Dustin were still paying Roman's salary even if he was not working and they had given Roman the rest of the week off. Which was something good since he had to prepare for the trial.

The notification indicated that the trial would be in two days and the judge wanted all the evidence about his defense. It was very little time, Johnny and Tyler had been working on that but Roman knew it wouldn't be enough. He knew Alexa would use his work as a prostitute as a leverage. Then, the Samoan decided to call Nikki as soon as he got home. But first he wanted to see his daughter and hold her. He should tell her the story of the "accident."

He had to lie to the person he loved most because she was a little girl and could not handle the truth. But what if in the trial these things came to light? How could he explain to his little daughter something like this? All this was so stressful. Why couldn't he have some peace?

 _Maybe all the lies I told to my daughter will come to light. Just in the same horrible way Dean's lies came out that night. There's no difference between me and Dean. I'm doing all this for love… and he said…_

"Hello? Nikki Bella here. Who's there?" Nikki's voice took him out of his reverie.

"Hello Miss Bella. I'm Roman… Dean… he told me you wanted to talk to me." Roman softly said.

Late that day they were in a beautiful mansion. Roman was with Lili and Tyler. He didn't want to be separated from his daughter. He knew he could lose her and he wanted to enjoy the time he had left with her.

"Hi. I'm Nikki." Nikki cheerfully greeted Lili.

"I'm Lili. You are the most beautiful women I've seen." The little girl said with sincerity.

"Omg. She is so cute." Nikki smiled.

Tyler was taking care of his niece and Roman and Nikki were talking in her office. They were sat in front of the other.

"I want you as the face of our company." Nikki was straightforward, "Brie and I were looking for a guy like you for God knows how much time and that night when we saw you. It was amazing. Just tell me what you want and we can negotiate."

Roman was speechless. Did Nikki remember what Regal told about him?

"You need to know things about me." Roman said somewhat nervous.

"So... is it true that you are a prostitute?" She asked.

"It is." Roman admitted.

"I am not judging, ok? Just want to know why? Please tell me everything and I'll see if we can do something. Because I am really interested."

Roman told the entire story of his life. He was nervous. He had been betrayed and sold for almost everyone. Trust in another person seemed stupid and yet he was here trying again.

Nikki was stunned. She was speechless and Roman was getting more and more nervous. Sure Nikki wouldn't want anything to do with him. This was a mistake.

"I'm sorry I made you lose your time." Roman stood up, ready to leave the mansion.

"No! Wait!" Nikki shook her head, "Don't get me wrong. I was impressed. This is…"

"I don't think this would work. If my past comes out-"

"Really?" Nikki smiled, "Oh boy. If you'd only knew about the past of the most of the rich and famous people in this industry. Believe me, you don't have to worry about that. Even if you had a sex tape. That would make you even more popular. You don't have to worry about that."

"There's something else…" Roman was doubtful.

"What could that be?" Nikki quirked an eyebrow.

"Lili's mother is suing me for the sole custody of our daughter," Roman confessed.

 **…**

Two days later Roman was getting ready for the trial. He was so nervous. This was Johnny's first case and he was inexperienced. Roman had talked with Lili about the trial. He had assured his daughter that everything will be fine. They would ask a few questions and they would go home.

It was a lie, but he couldn't scare his little girl.

They arrived to the courthouse. They got out of the car and Roman stayed behind as he held his daughter.

Tyler and Johnny knew Roman wanted a little time with Lili.

"We'll wait for you right there." Johnny indicated.

"Daddy I'm scared." Lili softly said. "A month ago I thought you, Dean and I would be a family and it didn't happen. Now is even worse because I can lose you too."

Roman hugged his daughter, "Baby, you know how much I love you. I don't know what are they gonna say about me. I don't know what's gonna happen. I just need you know that I love you." Then Roman remembered Dean's words the first night they have sex as Dean and Roman. He couldn't help it. The same words just came out of his mouth and he was unable to stop them.

"I love so much and I need you to know that no matter what happens. No matter how hard this thing gets. My love for you is real. My feelings for you are real. I can make stupid things all the time but none of those things can change the fact that my love for you is real."

"I love you too Daddy and no matter what that people say about you. That would never change the fact that you have been with me all the time. Doing everything to make me happy. I don't care what they say about you. I don't care what you do or did or will do, I just care about what you feel and that's all I need. I love you and I will love you forever."

And that was Lili. She didn't care about lies or truths. She just cared about feelings. She was giving him an important lesson here. Sadly, there was no time to think about that.

They entered the courthouse. Johnny, Tyler Roman and Lili were taking their places. The judge arrived and then Roman watched Alexa and Charlotte where in the side of the room assigned to them.

Roman was watching at the door. Even if he didn't say it he wanted so bad to see Dean entering the room and supporting him. But for the way the Ohioan had run away from him at the hospital, Roman knew it was the end.

"You look all professional with that briefcase, Uncle Johnny," Lili smiled with sadness.

"I'll do my best, baby. This is our family we will fight to stay together okay." Johnny tried to reassure Lili.

"I love you baby," Tyler hugged his niece with such love, "You'll always be my little princess."

A social worker took Lili because it wouldn't be good for her listen to the trial.

Judge John Layfield was the one assigned to the case. He hadn't been collaborative with Johnny and they suspected that maybe Regal had bought this man.

They couldn't voice their suspicions.

The trial started and to Roman's dismay. Dean wasn't there. It was over.

"Miss Alexa Bliss is suing Mr. Roman Reigns for the sole custody of Kahili Reigns and the release of the parental rights." Judge Layfield announced uninterested.

"Mr. Reigns is demanding the same. Since both parts never signed an agreement about parenting rights."

Of course they didn't. Alexa disappeared and Roman never thought she would be a problem. They never signed relinquish of the parental rights.

"We can start with Miss Flair."

Charlotte was a respected attorney. All the eyes were on her for obvious reasons. "I want to call Miss Alexa Bliss to tell her story."

Alexa take a seat and talked "I was 18 years old when I had the baby. I was young, vulnerable and had anxiety and depression."

Roman and Tyler watched at Alexa with indignation. That wasn't truth.

"Roman, his family and my family were trying to force me to give the baby in adoption. I never accepted and because of that the whole pregnancy was a torture."

Alexa was now crying.

"Of course I stopped loving Roman and I made that clear. We would share the responsibilities but we wouldn't be together. Roman was bitter because of this. I suffered postpartum depression and I was unable to take care of my own self much less of my daughter. I had to receive therapy and Roman took the kid and disappeared in revenge against me. My depression because of the loss of my daughter was something that really destroyed my will. Still I went through therapy and succeeded. I tried to find Roman and every time I was close he disappeared."

Alexa stopped to drink some water as she cried in deep pain.

"I finally found him here and begged for a chance to meet my daughter. She was reason I fought so hard to overcome my illnesses and Roman never allowed me to see Lili. I investigated Roman and discovered he works in a Night Club as a prostitute. Of course I was scared. I contacted Miss Flair and her Law Firm investigated even more and found that Roman let my daughter with no professional supervision when he's working and sometimes he let her with his coworkers of the night club."

Charlotte smiled in confidence. Alexa was such a great actress.

"You have in your hands the evidence of all the facts. Miss Bliss has mentioned, your honor." Charlotte said.

"I overcame my illnesses. I have a good work a clean record. I just need a chance to reunite with my daughter and give her a right and safe environment to live. I beg you to give me the chance to save her."

Alexa ended her speech.

"Miss Flair. Do you have more witnesses for this case?" Judge Layfield asked.

"Off course. I have two more. First Miss Emma Dashwood, the nanny."

"Emma was supposed to be one of our witnesses." Roman said in despair.

"They bought her," Johnny shook his head in disappointment.

"How could she do this to us?" Tyler was frustrated.

* * *

 **First of all I want to thank everyone for your words of encouragement. This week has been difficult but I have faith that there is a light at the end of the tunnel. I cannot see it yet but maybe at some point I will.**

 **I want to thank MissJames, her words of encouragement really came to my heart. I also thank SweetToothM, Kyanam, Stingerette, June3law and the cute anon who gave me words of encouragement.**

 **Back to this story. This is the first part of the trial. And it seems that Roman has everything against him. Do you think Roman will win the custody? Do you think Dean will appear at the trial? Do you think Roman and Dean will give themselves a chance to talk and solve their problems? What do you think about Alexa?**

 **Let me know your opinions. Remember that your reviews are what encourages me to keep writing and remember to support the other writers as well.**


	20. The Trial Pt 2

Emma with her best facade of concern, supported Alexa's version and confirmed the lie that Roman was an awful father. Their game was so perfectly performed that was disgusting.

"Who is your next witness?" Judge Layfield continued.

"A person that has been near Roman for a time and has been watching his debauchery. He also has the experience and knowledge about child care." Charlotte announced feeling her like a winner, "Cody Rhodes."

Roman watched in horror how Cody smiled sweetly at him. Luckily they knew he was lying but it was still weird to see him taking off his mask.

"My name is Cody Rhodes. I am a social worker that has been helping Miss Bliss in her treatment. I've been supporting her with the knowledge she needs to be able to take care of her daughter."

Some people was entering the courtroom. Roman looked at them. It was Nikki Bella, she was being escorted by her fiancé, the Hollywood star John Cena. All the eyes were focused on them. They were like magnets for attention so this was something common.

"Why are these people here?" Judge Layfield asked.

"They are here to show support." Johnny was trying to explain, "And they have a good reason to be here your honor. I promise."

People was murmuring in awe about John and Nikki. But for Roman, the real surprise was to see Dean walking behind them. It was enough to give Roman some hope. He needed Dean here, in this moment and he didn't disappoint. Dean didn't leave Roman face this alone.

Johnny was also in awe. "Omg, Ty. Is she!"

"Yes, is Nikki Bella. People commonly has that fanboyish reaction about her." Tyler muttered.

"No silly. The woman walking behind Dean is Naomi Knight, the attorney I talked about. She's my hero. I can't believe she's here." Johnny said in awe.

"Oh god. I hope she can help us." Tyler said.

"She can't intervene in this trial." Johnny admitted.

Roman watched Dean and the Ohioan held his gaze. Roman looked so lost and desperate. Dean just wanted to go there and hug the man he loved. Make him feel supported and loved.

Roman smiled at him. His eyes didn't hold the resentment they held the last time they saw each other, yet his gray gems emanated sadness and a deep longing. Dean smiled back, mirroring the feelings. They knew how much they needed the other.

"Okay, enough interruptions. We need to keep going with the trial." Judge Layfield announced.

Dean looked at Cody with pure hate and the young man smirked at the Ohioan.

It was like Cody was saying again: _watch me shatter what's left of the beautiful whore you love._

"They can't win." Dean said in despair.

"In fact they really can't. As sad as Alexa's story is, it's been eight years of absence. The most they can do is to declare Roman incapable of taking care of his daughter and send her to child services and even so Roman can appeal and ask for professional supervision to verify that the girl is safe with him." Naomi assured, "I don't even understand why this trial is being done."

"Regal is powerful. What if he bought all this people?" Dean softly said.

"If that happens better if all of them are ready." Nikki said with anger, "I'm tired and sick of powerful people using their money to destroy others. Because of people like him, we have a bad reputation."

Dean had asked Nikki to help Roman. He told her about Regal in a desperate attempt to stop his ex-boss. And it was needless to say that Nikki was livid. She immediately contacted the Law Firm she hired for her personal stuff and that's why Naomi was here.

"Keep calm baby. I don't think they win," John reassured his fiancée.

"I am also the younger brother of one of the owners of the night club." Cody continued, "I've been trying to help Roman to find a better job and talking to him about let Miss Bliss contact her daughter. He rejected all my attempts."

"In the night club he prostitutes himself. He's had serious problems with clients. A week ago he was almost murdered and raped by one."

"So Mr. Reigns has had the chance to leave that work and he didn't." Charlotte asked.

"Of course." Cody said. "When I told him about the trial and Alexa's struggles to be able to take care of her daughter and provide for her. He tried to seduce me and convince me to lie about her."

"What?!" Roman and Dean yelled at the same time.

"Please be quiet or you've been expelled of the room."

"He's lying!" Dean hissed in anguish.

"Is pretty obvious he is." Naomi softly said.

"I kindly rejected his offer and instead of that offered him counseling to solve his issues with Miss Bliss amicably. He rejected that too."

Cody then spoke about Roman, drinking, fucking and don't giving a shit about his daughter.

"Mr. Curtis your turn." Judge Layfield announced.

"I want to call Mr. Reigns to tell his story." Johnny announced.

Roman told everything. How Alexa only 'loved' him while she thought he would be a NFL star. The moment Roman had to reject the scholarship to be a young father, she left him. The fact that Alexa never wanted her daughter. How he had to struggle to find a job and take care of his little girl with no help. How he involved in prostitution. That Alexa made clear she didn't love Lili and that Lili actually heard her own mother showing her despise for her.

"Alexa has been living her life and I don't know how she can support that lie about her mental issues." Roman added, "I've been rising my daughter all alone, the only people helping me all this time had been Tyler and Johnny and god knows how much helpful would have been that Lili has a mother. But Alexa was busy enjoying her life and now she wants to destroy mine. Lili is my entire life and the reason to endure that horrible work. I've tried countless times to leave the night club but due to my past and the obvious prejudices people have against sex workers I had found only rejection. That, til two days ago when I found a new job with someone doesn't care about my past."

"What?!" Cody and Alexa couldn't hide their amazement.

"I'm working now with Miss Nikki Bella for her very famous and recognized clothing design company. And that's the reason because she is here to prove what I am saying is the truth."

Nikki nodded and smiled.

"I don't know who is financing this whole trial," Roman said in despair, "But I have my suspicions. Anyway, we're not talking about a business to be made. We're talking about the life and fate of a little girl. She loves me and I love her. I've been there for her for eight years, sacrificing even my dignity to give her the life she deserves. It was me who spent sleepless nights taking care of her when she was sick. It was me the one changing diapers and preparing bottles. It was me the one taking her to her medical appointments. It was me who taught her to walk, to speak, to brush her teeth, to eat properly, to ride a bike. It is me the one playing with her, taking her to the zoo, reading tales to make her sleep. It is me the one helping her with her homework. It is me who knows what she likes and what she hates. I know how to make her smile. For eight years I've dedicated my life to make her happy. She is my life, my heart and soul and I can't believe someone has the nerve to take all that from us... from her. She will never be happy, she will suffer if someone separate us."

Roman genuinely broke and was crying too.

"Alexa, how can you be this heartless and do this to your own daughter?"

"You can't talk like that to Miss Bliss. Mr. Reigns." Charlotte warned.

"That's all Mr. Reigns." Judge Layfield announced.

"The next witness is Tyler Breeze. He's Alexa's younger brother." Johnny announced.

"Why don't you have the same last name?" Judge Layfield asked.

"My family basically, disowned me because of my work so I changed my name." Tyler explained.

Tyler spoke about Alexa's despise for her own pregnancy. The fact that she never had mental issues. How he begged his sister to stay and help Roman and the way she left the town despising her daughter and her life as a poor town girl.

"I tried to reach for her countless times and she always hide her location. I stopped looking for my sister when I finished high school and realized I had to take care of my own life."

"And you took care of yourself by selling your body in a night club."

"Is still a more honest way to make money than destroying other people's lives."

"What are you hinting?" Charlotte was livid.

Tyler ignored Charlotte indignation and kept talking. He spoke about their struggles to take care of a little girl and the way they learned to be a parent how they had done a good job despite their choice of a work.

"My last witness, and the most important here is Kahili Reigns." Johnny announced. "I beg you all to behave, she's just 8 years old."

The social worker brought Lili to the courtroom.

"My name is Kahili but I like to be called Lili." The little girl sweetly smiled at Roman, "Daddy please don't be nervous. We're gonna win. Nobody is going to take me away from you. I love you."

Some awws were heard in the courtroom.

"Mister Judge. I know all the adults here are talking about what's better for me. And I think you should trust that I know what's better for me."

"And what's that?" Judge Layfield asked.

"Stay with the people I love and that love me. My dad has been with me all this time. You have no idea how amazing he is. He takes me to school and plays with me and he celebrate my birthdays and teach me stuff. He's been with me when I've been sick and the most important thing is that he loves me. He truly loves me. A person can lie or pretend about everything but there's something that can't be faked, and that's love. Daddy loves me and I love him and he would die for me. I know that because he lives for me."

Roman was smiling at his daughter. He loved her so much. She was his pride and joy and he would never regret the day he decided to take care of her instead of gave her for adoption. Every sacrifice and humiliation was worth. She deserved that and more.

"Daddy always told me my mom would come for me one day. He never said something bad about her. One day I knew he was going to talk to her. I followed him and I heard my dad begging Alexa to talk to me, to please be in my life because it wasn't too late and I craved to have a mom."

Roman was watching his daughter with pure love.

"She said no. She didn't know I was there, but I think if she had known she would have said no anyways. She said she never wanted me much less she could love a mistake. She said she will marry a rich guy and if he got to know I exist I would ruin her life. That broke my heart."

Nikki was crying listening to Lili. How could someone be this heartless with such a sweet girl?

"Alexa is not winning." Naomi was fighting back tears, "There's no chance that she wins after this."

Dean smiled, "I'm so proud of Lili."

"That day, I behave so badly with daddy because I was upset with Alexa. And you know what did he do? He held me tight and told me he loved me for her and for every other person in this world. He wasn't angry at me because of my behavior. And he also told me that someday Alexa would change her mind and I had to give her a chance."

Then, Lili looked at Alexa.

"So I beg you, if you want to be my mom. You can be. I want to have a mom. But you don't need to take me away from my dad to do that. You can visit me and get to know me. We can be friends. But I love my dad and I love my life and if you take me away from him you'll be killing me and-"

"Objection!" Charlotte stopped Lili.

"Roman has been brainwashing his daughter to use her against Miss Bliss and gain sympathy. This is low and I ask your honor to discard her testimony. She needs to be cared and not used like this."

People was in awe and it was not possible to hear anything because of the loud protest and murmurs inside the courtroom.

"If you don't behave I will ask you to leave the courtroom!" Judge Layfield said in authoritative tone, "I have reasons to believe Miss Flair is right in her assumptions. Mr. Reigns could have manipulated his daughter so her testimony can't be valid."

"What!" Dean yelled.

The entire room was a mess. Judge Layfield had to threat with expel people of the courtroom again and they finally stop talking.

Lili ran towards her father and clung of him for dear life. The social worker couldn't make her lose her grip on Roman.

Roman was horrified. What was happening here? He just held his daughter and prayed that justice wins.

"I had been analyzing this case since the day one. I have all the evidence I need and based in the testimonies and in the actual valid evidence. And thinking in what's better for the future of a little girl and her location of a safe environment." Judge Layfield was upset at this point, "I rule in favor of Miss Alexa Bliss to get the sole custody and Mr. Reigns loses the parental rights of Kahili Reigns."

It was big amount of protest inside the room.

"We need to sign the documents and make effective the sentence." Judge Layfield continued.

"This is absurd!" Nikki was crying.

"No, no, no!" Dean ran toward Roman.

"They're not winning!" Naomi said in pure anger and sadness. "They bought the judge. It's impossible that Alexa could win the custody in a legal way."

"We need to sign those papers!" Alexa said.

"Nobody is signing anything!" Naomi spoke in a very loud authoritative tone, "This trial is a joke and this is not finished. I am taking this case, and I swear if I find that any of the persons involved in this case have lied. I will put them behind the bars for a long time. And if something bad happens to this little girl, a scratch, any physical or psychological damage I will make you Miss Bliss pay for it with a long time in jail. And you can ask Miss Flair, I've defeated her before."

"You have one week to present evidence against Miss Bliss." Judge Layfield had to say even if he didn't want to, "Miss Bliss can't leave the state til the next trial."

"I am also investigating you, Judge Layfield!" Naomi threatened. "Better if you drop this case and give that kid back to her father before I find you were cheating on this trial."

Cody, Alexa and John Layfield watched at the other in fear. Naomi was a real enemy. She, supported by the Law Firm she worked for, could be even more powerful than Regal and they would end in jail for sure.

Dean made his way through the people and got close to Roman.

"Dean they're taking my daughter. They're killing me." Roman said in tears.

Dean hugged the Samoan. It was so sad that they finally could feel the other in these circumstances. Dean didn't even notice he was crying too.

The social worker was trying to take Lili and she was crying desperately as she was clinging of his father's waist.

"Don't take me away of my dad please," Lili's cry was heartbreaking. "Please, don't."

Roman was crying too, "Baby I love you, please. I will appeal the verdict. I will take you back!"

"Daddy please don't let me go." She begged.

The social worker and some men of the security team finally separated them. Lili was crying and kicking.

"Alexa please don't do this," Roman was begging her while Dean held him, "Just look how much Lili is suffering. Please, this is the only good thing you have to do for her. Please!"

Alexa was breathing hard. She didn't know what to do. Lili was screaming and crying. And Naomi would put her in jail if the truth came to light.

But it was late to turn back.

She tried to hold Lili and the little girl bite her. Alexa wanted to slap her but she couldn't.

Finally, Roman held his daughter. "Lili, please stop. You're hurting yourself. You need to trust me. I will take you back, okay. Trust me please."

"I trust you, dad." She was calmer but still crying, "I will go with her but you have to take me back."

"I will baby. I will."

Then Dean knelt beside Roman and Lili.

"Dean. You came back." She said softly.

"Yes. I love you Lili. You have to be strong." Dean said.

"I will. You need to help dad to take me back. And you need to take care of him now I can't. This is the family I want."

The trio hugged tight for a long time as they cried. Then the social worker took Lili.

"I'll send people of the Social services to take her clothes and personal things. You will see her in the next trial Mr. Reigns." Even the social worker was crying.

Alexa left the courthouse, all the people was staring at her with pure hate. She took Lili with her and Naomi again threatened to put her in jail if she didn't take care of Lili and protected her. Alexa gulped, she was in fear, she knew she had to take care of Lili even if hated the idea. Judge Layfield almost escaped because people was throwing things at him. Cody was the only one left there.

People was going home leaving Roman and Dean alone. They hadn't noticed yet that Tyler had fainted and Johnny was helping him.

Naomi, Nikki and John were watching from afar.

"I told you, Dean," Cody smirked "You would see me shatter the beautiful whore you love."

Dean released Roman and punched Cody square in the face. Then it was carnage. John had to stop Dean because he was killing the other man. Cody had to call an ambulance because he was bleeding.

Cody threatened to call the police but John Cena told him that he personally would be sure of destroy him. So Cody couldn't do anything.

Finally, Tyler and Johnny reunited with Roman.

"I'm so sorry Roman," Johnny was crying, "I failed you."

"You didn't fail." Naomi said, "You did an amazing job. I'm sure they bought everyone in that trial. Now stop crying, you want to do something? Come with me, we need to prepare the case for the next trial. We need to take that girl back and put in jail some big fishes."

Johnny nodded and followed Naomi.

"I'm going with Johnny," Tyler softly said, "Dean, can you..."

"I'm staying with Roman. I will take care of him, don't worry." Dean nodded.

"We will help you Roman." Nikki assured, "You have my total support so don't worry. Only when you take back your daughter we will begin with the work. Take all the time you need. I still paying your salary."

"Thanks so much," Roman said between sobs.

"Take care of your boyfriend, Dean." John patted the Ohioan in the shoulder.

Dean knew he wasn't Roman's boyfriend. But it felt so good to hear those words. Roman finally stood up. Dean and he were alone in the parking lot.

"I'm so sorry Roman. I promise we will fight, please don't give up." Dean softly asked.

"She is my daughter and I love her. I'll never give up on her." Roman gently took Dean's cheek. "Lili has taught me some important lessons today, Dean. You have no idea."

Dean was melted, Roman was softly stroking his chin. Sadly this happened in the middle of a tragedy.

"She taught me that no matter the things we do, if we do it for love then everything is worth." Roman's voice was so soft and velvety.

Dean nodded as more tears ran through his cheeks

"She also taught me that everything can be faked... but love can't."

Dean was wide-eyed and his heart was beating so fast.

"I'll keep fighting for Lili because people can't give up with the ones they love. I am not giving up with the people I love. Only one time I did it and I regret that so much. I hope I can have a chance to correct that mistake."

Dean wanted to say so many things but he was speechless. Roman gave him a sad smile as he held the younger man's face with both hands. So slowly, so gently he leaned his face and led his lips against the auburn-haired man's. They sealed that moment with a soft, sweet kiss.

* * *

 **As always, let me know what you think about this chapter. Your reviews is what encourages me to keep going with this story. And remember to support other writers.**


	21. In My Hour Of Need

**It's been 84 years...**

* * *

Dean almost had to drag the Samoan to a safe place. That place couldn't be Roman's house because Dean wasn't welcomed to the building. The landlord had said that enough times, the day he kicked the auburn-haired man out of the place.

They were at Dean's new home. Sami was at work and after that he would be visiting Finn. He would be home at night. They were inside the bedroom that now belonged to the Ohioan.

 _Are you sure?_ Dean wanted to ask but he couldn't.

Actually, he was surprised his mind was trying to work while Roman was passionately kissing his neck. The Samoan was almost desperate. It was obvious that he needed some kind of comfort.

And Dean wanted to make him feel good. To make him forget at least for a moment that he had lost everything.

 _But he's using you. When he begins to think correctly, he will hate you again._ Dean could hear the annoying voice on the back of his mind trying to activate a weird defense mechanism.

 _I don't care if he's using me..._

Roman held Dean's waist so tightly that there was no space between them. The Samoan kissed his lips again. Dean almost rolled his eyes in pure pleasure. He kissed back with the same repressed passion, welcoming the other man's tongue inside his mouth.

 _Are you so fucking desperate to let him use you as a fucking stress ball?_

It felt like forever the last time he could feel Roman like this. Dean thought he had lost this man.

 _He's not yours, he just using your body to find comfort._

Dean shook his head and pushed those thoughts aside. Roman was kissing him and his big hands were almost ripping off his clothes, yet the big man hadn't said a single word since they left the courthouse.

Dean was unfastening Roman's slacks. He wanted this so bad. Roman was now biting his shoulder. Dean moaned in pleasure as he got rid of the annoying slacks. They broke the contact for a moment to get rid of the rest of their clothes. Dean was breathing hard. A naked Roman was a pleasure he thought he will never have again.

"Dean… I..."

Dean walked close to him and put a finger on Roman's mouth, "Shhh. It doesn't matter. Take my body, Roman. Get rid of all your frustrations. Have your way with me."

Roman eyed Dean for a moment, breathing hard and admiring the man in front of him. "You're still so fucking beautiful."

Roman pushed Dean over the bed. Seconds later he was over Dean in a deep liplock. Their hands touching every spot of skin they could reach. It was something really intense. None said a thing about it but they knew, they knew how much they had missed the other. How much they had needed the other and now they finally had the chance to be together again.

Roman made a path of kisses on Dean's body. The Ohioan purred in pleasure as he petted the raven locks.

"Fuck yes Roman!" Dean had to bite his lower lip.

Roman seemed pleased by Dean's encouragement. He was now eyeing the hard dick. He didn't say a word just licked the firm length as he watched Dean moaning out of control. Roman was eagerly sucking Dean, he had missed so much his essence. Roman was still deeply in love with this man and he wasn't going to lose him again. He knew Dean had doubts about all this thing. He would clarify everything. But first he needed to find some comfort and above all, he needed to let Dean know he still loved him.

Dean was in a cloud of pleasure. Roman's skillful mouth was driving him crazy. He needed to stop the Samoan or he would orgasm. He actually stopped him.

"Roman, I need you inside", Dean could barely say.

Roman was trying to compose his breath rate. He softly nodded.

Dean was looking for in his nightstand. He found the old tube of lub. He handed the item to Roman. The Samoan was so nervous that almost dropped the tub twice.

"Hey," Dean softly said, "Just calm ok. This is supposed to make you feel better."

"It is, Dean." Roman could finally form a sentence.

Dean's intense look questioned Roman.

The Samoan softly smiled.

"I lost my entire life in that court." Roman admitted, "But there's something else. Something they couldn't take from me. Something that I lost for my own stubbornness…" He stayed in silence for a moment… "You Dean."

Dean sat in front of Roman and took his face on his hands. "You never lost me, Ro. I am yours. I'll always be. It was me who ruined us, with all the lies and manipulations, with all my.."

Now it was Roman who put a finger on his mouth, "Shhh. We can talk about that later. Now I think there´s something else to take care."

Dean smiled and kissed him. They kissed softly for a long time, taking their sweet time to savor this moment. It was so good and soft.

Moments later Roman was preparing Dean. His fingers stretching the place he had claimed as his property some time ago. It was time to reclaim Dean again.

Roman was teasing Dean's entrance. The Ohioan moaned.

"C'mon Roman. Do it. I need you… I love you." He said with astonish confidence.

Roman smiled, "I love you too, Dean."

Roman filled his lover again. Feeling the tightness surrounded his manhood. Drowning in the sensations that only Dean's body made him feel. There was nobody else that could make him feel like this. Just Dean, only Dean.

"You're mine Dean. I won't let you go ever again." Roman said with confidence.

"You won't have to. There's no way I leave anyone or anything to take you away from me. We're gonna fight together to take back our family."

And that was all. Roman was fucking Dean hard. The Ohioan knew Roman needed this. He needed his body this way and Dean wasn't complaining. It was rude but it was so good. Roman was hitting again and again his sweet spot and he was moaning like a horny bitch.

"Harder, Roman!"

Roman held Dean's hips and he pounded harder and deeper. Their skin making a wet sound every time they clashed together. Roman was panting out of control.

"So fucking tight…" Roman's voice was deeper. "I fucking love you!"

"I love you too… I'm so close."

"Me too."

Roman increased the pace and both were moaning out of control. The orgasm hit them both at the same time and they cursed softly as they climaxed together.

 _It was the best orgasm of their lives._

Their spent bodies laid on the bed. Both kissing softly, embraced as they were afraid to lose the other.

"I'm so sorry Roman. I…" Dean was trying to talk but his voice sounded so broken.

"Don't cry, Dean. We cried enough today." Roman softly petted Dean's unruly hair.

"I need you to know the story. The real story if you can believe me of course." Dean was fighting back tears.

"I believe you, Dean. I do." Roman was being honest here.

"You have no idea Roman. You don't even imagine how much you have changed my life. The person I was before I met you and the person I am now are different."

Roman eyed Dean with intensity.

"Dean, I ruined you." Roman admitted.

The Ohioan was startled. "What are you talking about? It was me who lied."

"Nikki told me about you. How you lost your job and the way Regal ruined your chances to find a new one. I know the landlord kicked you out of your house and you had to pay a big amount of money for the damage and that now you are a mechanic. All of that because you fell in love with me."

"No no no." Dean shook his head. "Okay I actually lost my job but it was a shitty job anyways. I hated my job. I hated to work for that old bastard. I hated the life I believed I loved. It's weird, after all the thing that happened to me I discovered that I had brainwashed myself thinking this was the life I wanted. And it was a lie."

"But you studied for this and…" Roman softly said.

"You remember the story of my life. The one I told you as Jon Moxley."

Roman nodded.

"It was true. That is my story. I am the son of a prostitute. I almost died because of my vices. I almost destroyed myself. And when I began to get of those achievements. I thought that was what I wanted… but it wasn't. Now I know what I want. I'm happier fixing cars instead of being sat inside an office. I love to be sweaty and dirty, talking with real people instead of being in that office surrounded by assholes that wanted to see me fail."

Roman was open-mouthed.

"I'm happy I finished college and all but I want a simple life. I want to learn more about cars and maybe someday have my own garage. I want to have real friends, not the kind I need to be **something that I'm not** , to fit in the group. I want to be with the man I love without lying to cover my ass to keep appearances with that fake people. I don't want to be part of that kind of environment anymore. I finally got to know my own self the day I fell in love with you. Because you represented all the things I thought were wrong. But the wrong one was me. You showed me that we always need to know a person before judge. You saved me from myself."

Roman was about to cry again.

"Hey, you said no more crying, big man." Dean chuckled, "If I had never met you, if I had not fallen in love with you so madly... I would never have left this life that only made me bitter and unhappy. I would have never ceased to be the prejudice and presumptuous son of a bitch I was. I wouldn't be looking for real happiness in real things. I wouldn't want to have a family with you and Lili. You made me the person I really wanted to be. You saved me from continuing to stay unhappy in the bubble of comfort in which I lived."

Dean was breathing heavily.

"You saved me to become in the frivolous and heartless son a bitch I was destined to be if I kept living like that. I would be the next William Regal, but now I won't and that's because of you, Roman."

Dean's voice was breaking.

"And I paid you lying again and again and manipulating you cruelly, breaking your heart twice and I cannot get over what I did. Due to my lies, I left you alone when you needed me the most... I died a little when I saw you in that hospital bed. I would have gone crazy if that fucker had raped you."

"But it didn't happen Dean." Roman smiled with sadness, "And you didn't leave me alone in those moments. You were at the hospital and you were at the court. And you're here now."

"I know you lied and even if I don't approve what you did. I have to admit if not for you. Regal would have found the way to corner me anyways and I'd be alone. Thanks to you I met Nikki and she is trying to help me. Thanks to you I have a chance to change my life and leave the night club. You did that even if you are not able to recognize your good deeds. I love you Dean and I know we made mistakes but it's time to leave all that behind and focus in the future."

Roman smiled with a deep sadness. "I want to fix all the mistakes. The first one is I want us to be together again. I want us to resume our plans to live together. I need you by my side for this battle."

Some tears ran over Dean's face but he smiled and nodded. "Yes, Roman. I want that too. I want to be with you in this battle. We need to fight for _our_ daughter."

Dean didn't even notice what he just said. Roman stared at him in awe and he smiled, this time it was no more sadness on his gray eyes.

"Did you say _our_ daughter?"

Dean noticed what he said and he nodded again, "If you let me I want…"

Roman nodded eagerly, "Yes Dean. We're gonna be together. We're gonna fight together and we will be the family Lili always craved. I love you so much."

"I love you too. And I love Lili. Oh God! I'm gonna be a father." Dean smiled back.

Both kissed softly as they were for the second round. Then, they had to go back to real life and keep fighting. But this time they would be together.

 **…**

The Ohioan had asked the day off. And even if he was new, he and Sami had explained Titus about the trial for the custody of Dean's boyfriend's daughter. Titus being a dedicated father, immediately understood the situation and gave the day off to Dean ensuring that it would not affect his work. That's why Dean had told Roman that now he was surrounded by real people.

Dean was stretching his body. It was 4 in the afternoon and he was leaving the bedroom. Roman was sleeping and he wanted to make some food. They had to go back to the condo to gather Lili's stuff. The social worker had called. It would be something hard for Roman and he needed to be there for him.

"To hell with the landlord. I'm gonna be there with my boyfriend."

Dean smiled. Even in this horrible situation, think about Roman as his boyfriend made him smile. He opened the door of the kitchen and found Sami and Finn sat in the counter.

"We heard you." Finn laughed, "Like man… Does Roman really have a big cock like you said when you were screaming?"

"You were supposed to be…" Dean babbled.

"At work... We wanted to know about the trial. So we came back home early. If you're celebrating with sex that means Roman won." Sami smiled cheerfully.

"Actually. I was trying to comfort him. He lost." Dean said with sadness.

"What?" Finn was astounded. "I'm sorry about that. So… Are you together again?"

"Yeah. He still loves me so he forgave me. I'll make everything right this time. I don't want to lose him again." Dean admitted.

"But what about his daughter?" Sami was genuinely sad.

"Roman is working for Nikki Bella now. She hired no more and no less that Naomi Knight." Dean softly said.

"OMG. Naomi is invincible. So… she's going to appeal the sentence. With Naomi Roman has a big chance to regain custody." Finn admitted.

"We suspect Regal is funding Alexa, Lili's mother. You know the old man is obsessed with Roman. It turns out that Alexa hired Charlotte Flair and apparently bought even Judge Layfield. Lili's mom doesn't have money for something like that, but Regal does. If only I could prove that they are allies." Dean complained.

"Alexa is a petite blue eyed blond that acts like she owns everything she sees?" Finn was curious.

"How do you know that?" Dean asked.

"Well. I'm Regal's new assistant you dumbass. I saw her talking to Regal some days ago." Finn smirked, "I think I can help you to find the evidence you need to prove they're allies."

Dean smiled. Dimples in full display. "You're the best Finn!"

"OMG Finn that's the selfless thing you have ever made. I'm so proud of you!" Sami hugged the irish.

"I'm so fucking selfless baby. You see I'll be a great boyfriend." Finn embraced Sami.

"Yes you will. I want to be your boyfriend!" Sam softly said.

"Congrats man. You finally get Sami," Dean gave Finn a thumbs up.

 **…**

"I made something to eat," Dean was carrying a tray with food.

Roman was ready to go but he had the two stuffed pokemon on his hands. "I was so angry that I did something horrible."

"I found them in the dumpster. The pokemon and Mitch." Dean softly placed the tray in the nightstand.

"Mitch?" Roman was puzzled.

"It's the name I gave the red tulip. The gift I gave to you as Jon." Dean pointed at the window and there was the potted plant.

"I'm sorry Dean. I should never do something that…"

"Roman please. We are together again and the tulip and the stuffed animals are fine. Let's eat something and we have to…"

"Gather her stuff, I know. Can you take some of your clothes with you? You're moving with me." Roman said.

"You think the landlord let me in." Dean questioned.

"He will. I'll be responsible for you so he will."

They both ate and gather a few of Dean's stuff. Dean said thanks and goodbye to Sami and Finn for their help. Finn assured he will find the evidence against Regal and Roman was a little hopeful because of that. Both guys went to the condo.

 **…**

Tyler and Johnny were gathering Lili's stuff. They wanted to spare Roman of that agony. They had almost everything ready. Tyler had cried watching her niece's belongings. He hated his own sister so much.

Roman opened the door and found his friends had everything ready. The Samoan was carrying a backpack and the two stuffed pokemon, behind him was Dean with another backpack and the potted plant.

"So you're back together?" Johnny asked.

"Yes," Roman nodded. "I had to convince the landlord to let him back to the building, but it'll be worth."

"That's a good new," Tyler admitted, "Welcome back Dean."

Dean blushed a little and then they watched the scene. Lili's stuffs in the middle of the leaving room.

"The social worker said she will be here soon." Johnny said with sadness.

"We were speaking with Naomi and she has all the information she needs. You have to talk to her tomorrow." Tyler said, "We're gonna win this time, Romie."

"We will. Naomi is an amazing attorney." Johnny admitted.

"You did a great work too, man." Roman softly said.

"Of course he did. Naomi hired him for the case. If we win, she will recommend Johnny for Hart Law Firm. Can you believe this?" Tyler smiled even in this sad moment.

"Everything is going to work Rome," Johnny added, "You'll be a famous model. I'll be a rich attorney and I'll spoil this blonde brat. And Lili will be with us as always."

"And you, Deano and Lili will be the family she has always wanted." Tyler smiled.

"I just hope Roman still want a mechanic when he will be rich and famous." Dean softly said.

"You wanted me when I was a prostitute. You're stuck with me Ambrose." Roman reassured his boyfriend.

Someone was knocking on the door. Roman opened and there was the social worker and holding her hand was Lili. Roman immediately hugged his daughter.

"Daddy!"

"Baby!"

The social worker cleared her throat. "My name is Bayley. I am sorry about what happened in the morning. I'm here to collect her personal belongings and after what I saw in the courthouse I had to bring her here to say a proper good bye to you Mr. Reigns."

"Are you allowed to do that?" Dean asked.

"Not exactly but… I just needed to do it." The young woman admitted. "This is probably the most heartbreaking case I've seen. I don't know how you lost the trial."

"We will win the next one." Tyler assured.

"I hope so." The dark haired woman said softly. "I'll give you a few minutes to say goodbye and then you will see her again in court in a week, Mr. Reigns. Don't lose faith, you will have your daughter back."

"Thank you so much." Roman said.

The woman, helped by Johnny was moving Lili's belongings to the car outside the building. Roman, Dean and Tyler were hugging and kissing Lili.

"You're together again!" She smiled sweetly.

"Yes, baby," Roman smiled back.

"You need to win the next trial!" She asked.

"We will, Lili," Dean petted her long black hair, "Your daddy and I are living together now. After the trial we will be a family."

Lili tightly hugged Dean, "I'm so happy. Can't wait for us to be together. So you'll be my dad too."

"Yes. I'll be your dad." Dean nodded as he smiled.

"So Daddy Roman will be my daddy and you Dean will be my dad." She softly said. Then, she spotted the stuffed pokemon. "Oh Roman and Dean. Can I keep them?"

"Of course baby," Roman was happy.

Lili hugged both pokemon, "This way I will have my daddies with me."

"Be a good girl baby. I promise we're taking you back home. Then we're gonna take you to the zoo" Roman hugged his daughter again.

"And we're taking you to Nintendo World, baby." Dean added.

Tyler also hugged his niece and told her how much he loved her. Then Bayley returned to the apartment, it was time to say goodbye.

"Daddy, I love you. I'll be waiting for you to take me back in a week." Lili hugged Roman.

"Dad," She looked at Dean, "I'll be waiting for you too."

Dean was in shock, "Say that again, Lili."

"I'll be wai-"

"No baby, the first word." Dean said nervous.

She smiled, "Dad."

Dean hugged Lili and he didn't want to let go. But he had to.

The four men said goodbye to their baby girl and promised her to fight nail and teeth to win the next trial.

 **…**

Tyler and Johnny left the apartment. Roman and Dean had took a bath and now were getting ready to sleep, Dean had to work in the morning. Dean was placing his clothes on Roman's wardrobe. The Samoan was surprised. Dean used to have tons of suits, now he only saw jeans, tank tops, t-shirts and jackets.

"Yeah. I changed my style. I hated those suits. This is the real me." Dean admitted.

"I'm happy I finally met the real you. I love this you, just the same I love the other yous." Roman said with a smile.

"This is the real me, Roman. The man you set free. I am a better person now and that's thanks to you. I'm happy now and I'll be happier when we take Lili back with us." Dean sat in the side of the bed, "I can't believe we're together again."

Roman crawled to his boyfriend and hugged him from behind.

"And I am also a better person because of you. We both made mistakes. But it was part of our path of self-discovering. We're better now and that made everything worth. I love you Dean."

"I love you so much, Roman." Dean was nervous, "You really think you won't forget me when you be a model."

Roman chuckled, "You think that after the life I've been living for eight years I would crave cheap sex or some kind of frivolous life?"

Dean stared at Roman, "Of course not. I'm sorry. I just can't believe you're finally mine. With no lies involved."

"I'll be always yours." Roman held Dean's face with his fingers. Eyeing the Ohioan with intensity, "I don't know what will happen. I don't know if I will be famous or rich or will go places. But even if that happens, the only thing I'm sure is that I will always come back to you. I will always come back to my family."

Dean grinned. "And I'll be always waiting for you. I love you Roman."

"Then show me how much you love me, Ambrose."

"Of course."

* * *

 **This story is coming to an end. I've been busy sorting things out in my life, that's why** **I've been delaying updating** **.**

 **THANKS A LOT to the people that reached out to me in these hard times.** **See you in the next chapter.** **I love you guys!**


	22. The Beginning of the End

**Almost a week later...**

"Lili you need to behave. I don't know why you keep pushing Emma away. You already know her!" Alexa complained.

"I told you I don't like her anymore", Lili pouted.

"Like her or not she's your nanny on full time and she already knows you so she knows what's better for you." Alexa explained, "When the next trial is done. She will take you to buy everything you want. Even the things your father didn't want to buy for you."

Alexa was trying a new strategy since Lili was really obstinate.

"Daddy gave me all I need. I have nice clothes and I like my toys. Thank you I don't need anything else." Lili said stubbornly.

Alexa had to resist the urge to roll her eyes, "You need to give me a chance. I am letting you do the the things you like most like watch TV late at night and go to sleep at any hour you want. I let you skip school all the week, you should be happy!"

Alexa was annoyed. How could Roman endure a life with this little brat?

"I still hate Emma!" Lili shouted.

Alexa clenched his fists. "Hate her or not. You're staying with her!"

"I want to go out. To the park!" Lili complained.

"And try to escape. I am not stupid Lili!" Alexa narrowed her eyes, "You will go out sure. When I win the next trial I will let you go outside alone if you want! Til that day you're staying here!"

"I hate you!" Lili yelled, "I will tell the social worker you keep me locked here!"

"And she will agree with me that I can't let you be in danger outside this place!" Alexa was exasperated, "So if you want to play. Play with Emma!"

Alexa was walking toward the door.

"Are you going out?" Lili pouted even more.

"Yes, I have business to attend of course." Alexa wasn't watching at her daughter.

"I thought you wanted to bond with me." Lili pursed her lips, "You even cried to win the custody. I've been here for almost a week and you barely look at me".

Alexa was astounded. Oh well, she should be playing the good mom but she couldn't.

"After the trial, Emma will take you to the park and to buy all the things you want and-"

"YOU should take me to the park just like daddy always does," Lili wasn't screaming anymore. She was truly sad. "Why are you doing this if you don't love me? You don't even want to be near me!"

Alexa was breathing hard. She didn't know what to say. She wasn't prepared for this. She didn't want this kid here.

"I told you I am busy, Lili. I have to work. Emma is here to play with you. I've been doing a good mom here letting you do whatever you want. You need to behave!"

That said, Alexa didn't even say good bye. She just left the apartment.

"We can play with your pokemon." Emma smiled at Lili.

"I hate you!" Lili was so upset. She ran to her new bedroom and locked herself in.

She saw the stuffed pokemon and hug them. Then she cried.

"I miss my family. I just want to go home with them."

 **…**

"So you have a restriction order against William Regal." Naomi checked Roman's documents, again.

"Yes. And the Night Club banned him because he was harassing me".

"This is amazing. We just need to find evidence that he's sponsoring Alexa and all the people involved in this fraud will go to jail." Naomi was thoughtful.

"Good thing is that you don't work at the Night Club anymore." Johnny added.

Roman's phone ringed. The Samoan watched the id... it was Lili's school. Roman was talking a little afar and then he snapped.

"Lili has been missing school all week!" Roman yelled. "Okay, okay, I'm sorry for yelling is just... No... She's... Lili's staying with her mother. Yeah. I'll talk to her. Thanks and sorry again."

"Wahoo, Alexa is not doing her work", Johnny smirked.

"She's not really smart", Naomi added.

"She's never been", Tyler rolled his eyes. "She thinks she's the smartest, tho".

"Johnny. We're going to Lili's school. These days are crucial and Alexa needs to play her roll perfectly. Thing she's not doing and we need to use that in our benefit".

"I just hope Finn can find the evidence that Alexa is working with Regal". Roman pursed his lips. "The trial is tomorrow and he said he has not found a single thing".

"Let's hope he finds that evidence today. If he do it, we wouldn't need anything else to win the trial." Naomi smiled. "Still, I have my people watching McMahon building and Alexa's whereabouts. Today they will give me a complete report to add to the case".

"I hope this works". Roman was nervous.

…

Roman was at the Bella Twins Fashion House. Nikki and Brie had requested to see him.

"Hi, Roman", Brie warmly greeted him, "Don't worry we don't want to make you work yet. I know the trial is tomorrow and sure you're stressed but I really need you to know some people that will work with us. And the executives of the new advertising agency we hired for our new campaign."

"It's okay. If you need to start now, I can. I need to keep my mind busy or it'll explode." Roman explained.

"Hey! Keep your chin up", Brie smiled. "Justice will prevail and for what Nikki told me, you are an amazing father. I know maybe this will sound like bullshit but I think everything is going to be alright. I believe in karma and sooner or later people reap what they sow. Your daughter and you will be together soon."

"Thank you so much Miss Bella", Roman chuckled.

"Call me Brie please", She smiled. "They are the top executives from Elite Advertising Co. They will be working with us now." Brie smiled.

All of them were eyeing Roman with intensity. The Samoan felt his face burning. He needed to calm because this was his new work and he needed to do it fine.

"I am Jeremy," A handsome young man smartly dressed gave him a rather effusive handshake.

"I am Max", the other guy smiled at Roman.

A third man who was holding a camera almost ran over his coworkers, "My name is Kenny. I am the photographer".

"Nice go meet you guys", Roman smiled shyly.

"Isn't he cute?" Kenny stated.

"I told you guys. He's out of this world. We need to take some pics." Brie giggled.

"He's stupidly handsome, I totally like him", Kenny said cheerfully. "Now let's see if my camera likes him too".

Brie and the other guys led Roman to a photographic set. It was like in the movies. A big room painted in light colors. With a lot of lights and curtains.

"Just stay here", Kenny took Roman's waist to place him in the middle of the room.

"That's unnecessary, Kenny", Max laughed, "You just want to touch him".

"If he has a boyfriend or girlfriend is gonna be mad at your boldness". Jeremy mocked.

Kenny rolled his eyes and smiled at Roman, "Omg you're all red. You're cute af".

"Do I have to smile or something?" Roman asked.

"No, baby", Kenny shook his head, "Just stay there and do whatever you want".

Kenny was taking pictures. Roman was nervous at first but then he relaxed and just stared at the camera. Sometimes he half smiled, sometimes just stayed still.

"Okay. That's enough", Kenny announced.

All of them were watching the pics on a big computer screen. Roman stared at Brie and the other guys who seemed mesmerized.

"My freaking God, he's not even trying". Kenny was stunned.

"Was it that bad?" Roman now was scared.

"No!" All of them shouted.

"You could fart at the camera and your pics would look gorgeous!" Kenny gleefully said. "No matter the angle or your facial expression every pic looks gorgeous".

"He was doing nothing and these pics look like high fashion photography", Brie was amazed. "I told ya guys. He's amazing".

"You will be swimming in money very soon", Max patted Roman in the shoulder.

Roman watched the photo shoot and still couldn't see why all of them were so excited. But it was a good thing they were happy with him. Perhaps Brie was right about the karma thing. He had suffered enough and maybe it was time to be happy again. He just needed to have his daughter back on his arms.

"If he looks this amazing just with casual clothes, just imagine how will look with designer clothing ", Kenny was still excited.

"Or no clothes at all," Jeremy giggled.

"Wait… what?" Roman was red as a tomato.

"Lol, don't worry Roman", Brie laughed, "We don't need you naked. Still we will take pics of you in underwear. You know this is a men's underwear campaign".

Roman nodded. He was still nervous but he had to do it.

"I can't believe I'll be paid to take pics of you in underwear. For things like this is that I love my job". Kenny smiled as he cocked his head to see Roman's butt. "Can't wait to do that photo shoot".

"Roman is taken, Kenny!" Brie laughed loudly, then she looked at Roman, "You will get used to these things. It is the way people are in this industry. These guys are flirty but they are harmless".

The three guys pouted when Brie announced Roman was taken.

"We're gonna beat that Calvin Klein The Men of Moonlight ad". Kenny was very enthusiastic.

"No doubt, we will!" Brie giggled.

 **…**

Dean was all dirty, finishing his work on a car. It was almost time to lunch. He was going to wash his hands but he stopped. There was Roman smiling at him.

"I made lunch for you", the raven-haired man softly said. "I used to do it for Lili and I want to keep doing for people I love".

"OMG Roman. If I wasn't this dirty I'd be all over you". Dean smiled back. "Wait for me".

Dean washed his hands, arms and face and was with Roman almost immediately. He saw some of his coworkers and some clients eyeing his boyfriend. He couldn't stop a growl.

"Calm your tits Ambrose, we're just watching!" One of his coworkers shouted.

"Ambrose is a lucky motherfucker!" Other coworker shouted.

"I am the lucky motherfucker here", Roman smiled.

Dean took his boyfriend's hand and left, but first he gave his middle finger to his coworkers. They laughed.

Dean and Roman were eating in the tiny dining room in the garage.

"This place is nice. I like it", Roman said sincerely.

"I love it. My coworkers are assholes, but good assholes not like those on McMahon Advertising. When we win the trial I want to celebrate with them and of course you. You will like them".

"Sure I will. I just need my baby girl back". Roman said with sadness.

"I need her too", Dean mirrored the gesture. "How's been your day?"

"I was in a photo shoot with the Bellas and I think that went good. They were impressed. I still don't know why", Roman shrugged.

Dean smiled at the fact Roman was oblivious to his charming. He would notice it soon. When he becomes famous as Dean was sure he will be.

"You know, you're going to be almost naked in some big billboard in Times Square, right?", Dean cackled, "My coworkers are going to rub that on my face for sure".

"I just can't believe how my life changed and that's thanks to you, Dean. And you don't have to worry about my pics in underwear, you still have the real one and totally naked just for you", Roman winked.

"I'm worried about, you know. People finding out your past…" Dean softly said.

"I have lived with that fear for so many years, and that caused me many problems and pain. I think it's time to let it go. I don't care, the people I love don't care about it. Nikki and Brie don't care either. I don't want to live in fear anymore. If this thing comes to light I'll assume the thing and tell about my story", Roman half smiled, "The only opinion I care is Lili's but I just hope when she grows up she can understand why I did it".

"If no one finds out… you're still confessing the truth?" Dean was impressed.

"Yes" Roman said firmly, "Not now. But I will tell Lili the story of my life. I am not going to lie, not anymore".

Dean was so pleased, "She will be proud, just as I am. You know, you can even write a book. Like a story of self-improvement. It would be inspiring".

"Maybe. First we need to win the trial and then think in the future".

They ate in silence and then it was time for Dean to go back to work.

"It was nice to see you. I love you, Roman", Dean was watching at his boyfriend with a dreamy sight.

"You're so fucking cute like this, Dean".

Roman held his boyfriend by the waist.

"I'm so dirty. I am going to ruin your clothes".

"And tonight I am going to ruin your ass".

Then Roman pinned him against a wall and kissed him. It was a passionate French kiss. Dean moaned in pleasure and he forgot he was at work. The auburn-haired man wrapped his arms around Roman's neck and his legs around his boyfriend's waist. Roman was squeezing his ass.

Dean thought he heard someone clearing his throat. He didn't care. He was so enticed by the sweet, wild kiss. He loved this man so much. Roman's tongue was so inviting. Dean wanted to spread his legs and let Roman fuck him in the table. More moans.

"Dean!"

Dean broke the kiss and Roman whined. The Ohioan unwrapped himself of his boyfriend and looked at his boss. The auburn-haired man was kinda ashamed.

"So you are the famous Roman", Luckily Titus was smiling.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what happened", Roman apologized.

"It's okay. I know you're in love just", Titus pointed to the door and Dean's coworkers were all stacked, "You're distracting the personnel".

Dean scratched his nape, "Sorry man".

Roman apologized again and left the garage. Titus was laughing loudly at Dean's embarrassment and his coworkers kept doing funny and bold remarks about the situation.

 **…**

"Finn!" Regal was yelling.

The Irish rolled his eyes.

"I saw you doing that thing with your eyes. You have behavior issues!" Regal was angry.

"Sure I have…" Finn muttered.

"What did you say?" Regal narrowed his eyes.

"What can I do for you, boss?" Finn pursed his lips

"I swear all my assistants are useless!" Regal complained, "I need you to give this to Alberto, the head of the security team".

Finn faked a smile as he received an envelope, "As you wish boss".

"I want you to go there to do your job not to whore yourself to Alberto. Everyone knows your reputation Balor". Regal almost shut the door on Finn's face.

One of his coworkers laughed mockingly.

"I was laughing too when your boyfriend sent me nudes to see if I wanted to fuck him," Finn smiled mischievously.

His coworker was pale, "You're lying!"

"Sure I am. That's why I know you have a purple glitter dildo near a pic of you both in the pink nightstand. But don't worry I don't like tiny dicks. And God! Tell him thongs look horrible on his flat ass." Finn left the office in the middle of tiny giggles.

The Irish arrived to Alberto's office. The Mexican received him with a smile.

"Since I heard you are with Sami I thought I wouldn't have the pleasure to see you", Alberto was charming. But it didn't matter Finn was trying to be faithful.

Finn was about to make a smartass remark but he saw the videotapes on Alberto's desk. They were labeled with different dates. A group of them labeled as Regal's office. This was very interesting.

"I'm here all the time and almost never see you. If you were interested... you would... you know… show it. You've never done it." Finn's smile was sinful as he handed the envelope to Alberto. "Regal sends this to you".

Alberto took the envelope as he touched Finn's hand, "I'm always busy. I need to watch every single thing in this place, I don't really have time to leave this office. But what I like the most to see are the videos of your office. You're quite interesting. I love the smartass answers you give to people who try to belittle you. That conceit is pretty sexy on you".

"Can you blame me?" Finn licked his lips, "I work for William Regal. I need to let go of my frustrations somehow".

"Everyone hates that old crap", Alberto smirked.

"You seem to get along with him. He's sending you love letters".

"Love… of course not", Alberto opened the envelope and read the request. "He wants the videotapes of his office".

"Are cameras inside the office of the top executives?" Finn was stunned.

"Of course. We're speaking about Vince McMahon. He wants to have everything under his control".

"I would do everything to see Regal's dirty secrets. At least to laugh a little. The old crap sure jerks off watching porn instead of work". Finn mocked.

Alberto smiled as he has hit the jackpot. "I can show you that…"

Finn smiled, "You're amazing Alberto!"

"Not that amazing. I want something in return if I let you see those videos…" Alberto was playing with the buttons of Finn's shirt.

"What could it be?" Finn squinted his eyes.

Alberto grinned sinfully as he invaded Finn's personal space. Finn opened his eyes widely.

 **…**

Dean and Roman were lying on their bed. Dean's heart ached seeing his boyfriend so nervous. He was nervous himself. Tomorrow will be the trial.

"Seems like Finn couldn't get the evidence", Roman said with sadness, "He's not calling".

"I'm sure he tried. I'm still waiting for his call. Maybe there's hope", Dean shrugged. "I was talking with Seth. He will be there tomorrow. He finally divorced".

"So, Tony is millionaire?"

"Not millionaire but he obtained a big amount of money and some properties in exchange of a quiet divorce". Dean admitted with sadness.

"You see. This is so unfair. Seth was in love and he believed his lies and in the end Tony won". Roman was frustrated. "The same is gonna happen to me. The bad guys will win. There's not happy ending for good people!"

Dean was so sad. Roman was losing the faith.

"Ro… You need to be strong. Naomi is a great attorney and even if Finn doesn't find the evidence. We still have another evidence. This is another judge not that Layfield asshole. You need to believe we will make it".

"It doesn't matter if I find the way to leave the night club, without Lili there's no reason to change my life…"

Just to hear that Dean took Roman by both shoulders, "Listen to me Roman Reigns. I refuse to let you fall in a spiral of self-destruction. I refuse to let you lose faith. I refuse to let you give up".

Dean's blue eyes seemed brighter. Roman was amazed watching his boyfriend behaving like this.

"This is gonna be hard but you can't give up. You won't give up".

"I feel like I'm losing my strength, Dean".

"Then hold onto me. If you can't walk, I'll hold you and we keep walking. If you can't fight, I'll fight for you and if you feel weak or defeated I'll win this battle for you. If you can't trust even in yourself, then trust in me. I will fight with you. And we will win. We'll take Lili back with us and we'll be the family she always craved. Please trust me".

Roman was in awe. Dean was a different person now. Totally different to the asshole he met outside the night club. Roman was so proud. Of course he trusted.

The Samoan gave him a tiny smile, "I trust. I don't know what I would be doing without you? You've been my strength. You've been my constant. If I'm here still fighting is because of you. If not for you I would have given up already. I love you Dean. Thanks for be here".

"Here is my place and as long as you want it, I'll be by your side. Now I want you to smile, I'm going to feel you very good and tomorrow we are going to defeat the bad guys. Both together. As a tag team".

"And what would be the name of our tag team?" Roman smiled.

Dean was thoughtful… "Ambreigns".

"Really?" Roman giggled.

"You know like Ambrose and Reigns," Dean said and this was obvious.

"Ambreigns. I like it. Lili is gonna love it".

Dean also giggled, "Sure she will".

They kissed softly.

"Now is time to honor your promise, Ambrose"

"Make you feel good?"

"Yes".

"Just relax and let everything in my hands…" Dean grinned, "Mouth and ass".

* * *

 **I would love to know what you think of this episode. The next chapter will be about the trial and the consequences of it. It will be the penultimate episode. So we're near the end yay! I want to say thanks for your support and kind words.**

 **Thank you so much! I love you guys :D**


	23. A Happy Ending?

Dean was holding Roman. They were in the courtroom. This time the Ohioan was supporting his boyfriend since the beginning. And Roman was grateful, he needed all the support.

Alexa, Charlotte and Lili entered the courtroom. Alexa was holding Lili by the hand. Lili was excited, looking for someone. She spotted her father.

"Daddy!" Lili's eyes bright with longing.

The little girl tried to run toward her father and Alexa held her tighter. Lili kicked Alexa's ankle to get free and ran towards her dad.

"Baby!" Roman smiled.

Roman held his daughter on his arms and they shared a tight hug. Naomi was watching the persons in the courtroom. Specially the judge. She didn't know if Regal had bought this one too. She would know soon.

Everyone noticed. Only a blind man wouldn't see it. Roman was an amazing father. Lili needed him. Nikki, Brie and Seth were there supporting Roman.

"Daddy I miss you so much. Please tell me you're taking me back home".

"I will baby. I will, believe that". Roman wanted to cry.

"Dad". Lili smiled at Dean.

Some _awws_ were heard.

"Lili", Dean smiled back.

"I also missed you, dad". Lili was so sweet.

Dean was now holding Lili. The social worker approached them.

"I need to take her. She can't be here yet". Bayley's smile was sad.

The social worker took Lili out of the courtroom. Judge Chris Jericho was now assigned to the case.

"I think all the people involved in this case already know what this trial is about", Judge Jericho said in authoritative tone. "We can start this trial with Mr. Reigns and his attorney".

"Thanks your honor". Naomi walked with astonishing confidence. "I have evidence that Kahili Reigns was safe, taken cared by her father. I have a complete report with testimonies of his neighbors, the school, teachers and other parents that testify Kahili has been rightly protected. I have medical records, school's attendance records that prove Mr. Roman Reigns has been a responsible father". Naomi handed Judge Jericho a folder. "These people is here and they can support this report".

Naomi then looked at Alexa, "I also have evidence that Miss Bliss is not the right person to take care of a 8 years old. Kahili Reigns has skipped school the whole week".

Some whispering were heard in the courtroom.

"In the last trial. Kahili's testimony was dismissed. Something unheard of. I'd wish, your honor you allow me to ask Kahili how has been this week with her mother".

"Judge Jericho was reading documents carefully.

"Your honor", Charlotte said, "Her testimony was dismissed because she was clearly brainwashed by her father to lie and gain sympathy for him".

"Mr. Reigns has not seen his daughter the whole week. You can't use that alibi", Naomi answered.

"In fact I can", Charlotte smiled. "Mr. Cody Rhodes is a social worker. He has been watching this case and he tried to help Miss Bliss. Kahili has been manipulated at the point Miss Bliss couldn't even send her to school the whole week because she was convinced Alexa would hurt her. The things Mr. Reigns has said to her daughter about Miss Bliss are horrible. She needs time to bond with her mother and therapy to overcome the brainwashing. In this folder I have the evidence about my affirmations. We can't allow Mr. Reigns to keep hurting his daughter".

Alexa was crying during Charlotte's speech.

Roman was horrified by the cold blood of Alexa and her attorney.

Judge Jericho wasn't showing the obvious favoritism Judge Layfield showed in the previous trial. He was just watching with attention.

Naomi called her witnesses and they testified Roman's responsibility with his daughter. Teachers were surprised to know Lili's mom was asking for the sole custody. They had never seen her.

"Lili is one of our best students", One of Lili's teachers testified. "She's very smart and charming. I can say she's happy because she's always smiling. She likes to help other kids, so I can say she's been raised correctly to help and respect others. She's a lovely kid. Mr. Reigns is very participative and always collaborates with the things of the school. Lili has an impeccable attendance record... well she did have until last week. Lili has never come to school with dirty clothes, or disheveled or physically abused. I have not seen in her any behavior that makes me think that something is wrong. In fact everyone at the school was surprised to realize that she didn't attend for a week".

More whispering were heard.

Other teachers, the landlord of the condo and people close to Roman and Lili also testified. All the versions supported Naomi's defense. Still, Naomi was aware that Charlotte had an ace up her sleeve.

And it was Charlotte's chance to present her case. She called a psychologist that supposedly diagnosed Lili with _Parental Alienation_.

"Parental alienation is a set of strategies that parents use to undermine and interfere with a child's relationship with the other parent in this case Miss Bliss". The psychologist explained. "The strategies Mr. Reigns used to alienate Kahili were bad-mouthing Miss Bliss for years, encouraging Lili to make even minor complaints about Miss Bliss and then enthusiastically validating them. Erasing her from the life and mind of the child, avoiding any type of contact between Miss Bliss and her daughter. Mr. Reigns had created the impression that Miss Bliss is evil by belittling her. All of this helped by Miss Bliss' brother".

"Mr. Reigns manipulated his daughter into the role of victim without her awareness. He portrayed himself into the protector role. Making look Miss Bliss inadequate and leaving no trace of what really happened for bystanders like her teachers and neighbors who only see Lili acting as a victim. Mr. Reigns always focused on negative things about Miss Bliss and as result Lili rejects Miss Bliss as her mother."

"Mr. Reigns has been doing this by totally lying and sometimes partially lying or exaggerate Miss Bliss' flaws because Kahili is not able to verify the truth so she believed everything Mr. Reigns said. As a result of this acts, Lili adopted the delusion of her mother as a evil person that never loved her. This is considering Psychological Abuse". The psychologist continued supporting Alexa's defense.

"As a psychologist and as a person I ask, your honor that transfer the residence of the kid to re-establish a relationship between her and the alienated parent, in this case Miss Bliss. I regard parental manipulation of children as exceptionally harmful. Lili needs to be protected".

Even Naomi was stunned. This was totally unexpected. This time Charlotte made a perfect play. Surely she had fabricated evidence on this.

Roman and Dean noticed Naomi's distress. This wasn't possible. He would lose his daughter forever.

"I'm on his hands. I'll do whatever Regal want me to do..." Roman softly said. "If he offers me to see my daughter I will... do... I will..." Roman was sad and upset and desperate.

"No. We can't lose her. This is not happening. What the fuck is wrong with this world. Why bad guys always win". Dean couldn't accept something like this. "Tony got his way after cheating Tyler and Seth and now Regal and Alexa are going to win. This cannot be happening".

The courtroom was in a deafening silence. Nobody could believe what was happening. Alexa was still crying and the judge was analyzing all the documents.

"Miss Bliss has presented a strong defense of her case. This evidence is undeniable". Judge Jericho said. Bu he was still doubtful.

Charlotte smiled and Roman thought he would murder people in this courtroom. His daughter was his life and soul.

"Miss Knight, if you have last minute evidence or testimony, this is the time to present it, because with the evidence and testimony presented by Miss Flair, I think we all know the outcome of this trial". Judge Jericho insisted.

Then they knew Regal hadn't bought this judge, instead he decided to present a better lie.

Naomi closed her eyes. She had nothing more. Charlotte smirked. She had finally won against Naomi.

Well, since there are no more witnesses," Judge Jericho sighed. "I'm going to dictate the sentence. My ruling is in favor of Miss..."

"Let me in!" A scream was heard from outside the courtroom.

Judge Jericho looked up, "Who are you?"

"My name is Finn Balor. I'm here to testify in favor of Mr. Roman Reigns".

Dean almost yelled in happiness. Roman was wide eyed.

"Oh please God. Let Finn have the evidence, let Finn have the evidence", Roman said silently.

"And Mr. Balor is my last-minute witness!" Naomi said something nervous.

"This is unheard of!" Charlotte protested. "The judge has already issued the sentence!"

"What are you afraid of?" Naomi complained. "If what you say is the truth, let my witness speak."

Jericho sighed again, "Be brief Mr. Balor."

"Oh my God! This is my first trial!" Finn looked at the attendants.

"This is not the time for this, Finn". Dean was anxious.

"My name is Finn Balor and I'm the personal assistant of William Regal. Mr. Regal is the CEO of McMahon Advertising Co. He's a millionaire son of a bitch who thinks he can buy everything and destroy lives with his money".

Several giggles were heard.

"As a matter of fact, Miss Bliss and Miss Flair know me because they went to negotiate with my boss. To negotiate the future of Roman's daughter." Finn continued.

There were many whispers now in the courtroom.

"To the point Mr. Balor..." The judge complained.

"This is important, Judge, I swear," Finn smiled, closing his eyes, "Regal is obsessed with Roman."

"In fact that's true and we have proof of this." Naomi added.

"And what does this have to do with the case?" Judge Jericho didn't understand anything.

"As a result of his obsession and Regal wanted to have something to blackmail Roman. Regal hired Charlotte and paid Alexa and I assume he also paid Judge Layfield to put together this charade and have Alexa win the custody of Roman's daughter. And with this, blackmail Roman knowingly that he loves his daughter and would do anything for her".

"That's not true. What you're doing is a crime and I'm going to put you in jail," Charlotte threatened.

"But I have proof," Finn smiled again, closing his eyes as he pulled out a videotape from among his stuffs. "Please play this videotape- You'll love it."

Finn handed the video to the assistant and minutes later they were preparing everything. Charlotte and Alexa were arguing but they didn't know what was in that video.

The video started playing and there were Charlotte, Regal and Alexa in Regal's office. The crowd was silent to hear what was happening there.

 _"Cody is gathering all the information and actual evidence they have against me to inform us and spoil their little plan. Roman and Tyler are the same naive idiots they have always been. Take that kid off of their hands it's gonna be easy." Alexa smirked. "We can even use Cody to plant false evidence of abuse or carelessness."_

 _"Carelessness will be good. Abuse will be very difficult to prove since is obvious that **Roman is a great parent** ," Charlotte said. "We need that Cody plants false evidence that they were hiding Lili from you, and you always wanted to be in contact with her."_

 _"That will be easy. Roman and Ty trust Cody so this case is already won," Alexa smiled cockily, "Do you have all the documents that prove I was in receiving treatment for my supposed depression."_

 _"Everything. People actually love this kind of stories. We will present you as the victim that overcame all the obstacles life threw in your path and now wants to bond with her daughter and fights back the man that used his own daughter to trigger your depression by hide her from you. The judge and everyone else will feel empathy for you," Charlotte watched at Alexa with attention, "By the way, none of that will work if you keep acting like a selfish brat."_

 _"Okay, you are right. I'll do my best." Alexa said with seriousness. "We still have one more problem. **Lili knows I don't love her**."_

 _" **We will say Roman brainwashed her to believe that lie** ," Charlotte handed her a folder. "This is all the supposed story of your life. All the facts, the description of your depression, everything. You need to memorize every single thing and feel til the last bone of your being this character we invented. The only thing you need to do is convince the judge you are the woman in that folder."_

 _That said, Charlotte left the office and Alexa was now discussing with Regal about their part of the agreement._

 _" **I don't want that kid. I am not taking care of her!** " Alexa complained._

 _"I already told you, once you won the custody. I'll send Lili to a school in other country and I'll pay for that. You will never have to see her again and you and your lover will enjoy the money I'll give you." Regal said with an astonishing calm._

 _"Why are you so obsessed with Roman?" Alexa asked._

 _"Because since the day I laid my eyes on him I knew he will be mine. I offered him the chance to change his life and live with me and he rejected my offer. I liked him even more. Since that day I swore I would tame that man. **He loves his daughter with all his being. He will do everything to have her back**. To be sure she is fine. When you win the custody, he will be my slave if he wants to see his daughter."_

Alexa was pale. Charlotte couldn't believe what was happening. Judge Jericho was in awe. This was horrible. And this chain of lies involved a lot of people. Dean and Roman hugged each other. After this there was no way that Alexa wins the trial.

"Where did you find that video?" Judge Jericho asked Finn.

"The head of the security team borrowed it to me. He's my friend", Finn smiled.

"So you were speaking about undeniable evidence, Judge Jericho?" Naomi asked.

Judge Jericho nodded. "Based in this new evidence and in the safety and happy future of a Kahili Reigns. I rule in favor of Mr. Roman Reigns to get the sole custody and Miss Bliss loses the parental rights of her daughter".

"I want to denounce Alexa Bliss, William Regal and all the people involved in this lie". Naomi stated.

"And that's your right. We will need all of you to go to the nearest police station". Judge Jericho ended the trial.

Bayley quickly led Lili to the courtroom, not without telling her that her father had won the custody hearing. Lili was so happy, she ran to find her father and they hugged. Then Lili hugged Dean.

"Lili, we won! We'll be together!" Roman was crying with joy.

"We will be a family!" Lili was crying too.

"Yes, baby," Dean nodded. "We will be the family you always wanted."

They hugged each other tightly as they were crying. They were like this for a long time. Soon they let go the embrace and Tyler was able to hug his niece, just like Johnny.

"Finn, I owe you my life!" Roman hugged Dean's co-worker.

"Don't worry. This was the right thing to do. I'm just thinking that after this I will lose my job". Finn was beginning to realize the consequences of his action.

"I'll talk to Nikki to help you," Roman said. "She's amazing. She will help you".

"Work as far away from the McMahon as I can. That sounds great!" Finn smiled.

"But what did you do to get that video?" Dean asked as he carried Lili in his arms.

"Let's just say I convinced Alberto," Finn said nervously.

"What the hell did you do?" Dean was wide-eyed.

"Help you as you asked me to do!" Finn defended himself. "Besides it's not-"

"I'm going to a police station to file a complaint against Alexa, Regal and everyone involved. With this video we will win that case as well," Naomi interrupted the conversation.

"I just want this to end," Roman nodded.

"When Regal is in prison, it will end, no doubt," Naomi smiled.

Dean and Roman hugged Naomi and thanked her help.

Dean was going to ask Finn again, but his friend had slipped away. The Ohioan was worried about whatever Finn might have done and how it would affect his relationship with Sami. But there was no time to think about it. It was time to enjoy the happiness they felt.

Even if they would soon have to be involved in another trial. Now it was time to be happy. They deserved it. After so much pain, lies and manipulations. They deserved to be happy and this was the beginning of the rest of their lives.

Finally! Both would be free. No more lies, no more manipulations, no more blackmails. Everything was in the open. Even Roman had no secrets. After the two trials everyone knew about his work at the Golden Truth and Roman seemed unfazed by this fact.

And that was good because there was nothing to be ashamed.

 **…**

Roman and Dean were at home... their home. Lili was happy to be back in her room. Tyler and Johnny had bought pizza and ice cream and they had had a small family celebration. Shortly afterwards they all said goodbye and Roman and Dean were alone at home with their daughter.

"I'm so happy!" Lili was practically dancing.

"Me too, baby!" Roman hugged his daughter and lifted her.

They both laughed happy to be together again. Dean was ecstatic. This was his dream. Since he knew he was hopelessly in love with Roman, this was his dream. And despite all the stupidities he did, he finally got it.

That afternoon, seeing the man he loved playing with the daughter he felt like his own. Dean quietly swore to himself that he would do everything right, that he would never lie again and that he would protect his family with his life if necessary.

"Dad!" Lili called Dean.

Dean smiled and lifted Lili. That's how they spent the afternoon, both playing with their daughter.

 **...**

By nightfall Lili was asleep embracing her pokemon which she had called as her fathers and which had been her companions during the fateful week with Alexa. Roman and Dean watched their little daughter sleep and smiled pleased.

"We're going to be very happy," Dean said softly.

"We will be. Nothing will stop us," Roman nodded.

They both left Lili's room and went to theirs. Roman closed the door and immediately kissed his boyfriend.

"Thank you for being here, for being part of my life, for having supported me trough this." Roman smiled happily.

"Thank you for giving me the opportunity to redeem myself. I love you so much and I love our daughter and... I just want to be with you always", Dean said tenderly.

"I want the same thing. Until we're old and I'm fat and you're bald," Roman smiled.

"Very funny," Dean giggled.

"Until Lili brings a boyfriend," Roman no longer laughed thinking about this.

"Shut up!" Dean shook his head, "She's only eight years old, plus having two fathers, if a boy dares to make her cry he'll be dead".

Roman smiled. Dean was being protective with Lili.

"You're right on that. I love you so much, Dean, now I want to make love to you." Roman smiled playfully.

"As if you had to ask?" Dean chuckled.

They made soft sweet love the entire night.

 **...**

The next day Roman and Dean were notified that Alexa had confessed everything and a total of 5 people were detained: Alexa, Cody, the alleged psychologist who already had several denounces, Judge Layfield and Emma. Everyone but Regal. The man had disappeared, as if the earth had swallowed him.

The trial against Alexa would be soon. Roman didn't want to go through this again. But there was no way out. Alexa had brought the misfortune upon herself for participating in this charade.

Roman was now with Nikki and Brie for the photoshoot for the underwear campaign of the Bella Twins.

"How is it possible for someone as handsome as you to be ashamed to be photographed in underwear?" Kenny was smiling.

Roman was breathing deeply as he followed Kenny's instructions and was photographed in different poses and with different locations in the photo studio. While this was happening, Roman thought about how his life had changed.

From sell his body in order to give his daughter a decent life, to model for a well-known fashion house. Everything seemed so unreal. But he was happy. For the first time he was totally happy. His future seemed beautiful, a bright future with his daughter, the man he loved. Soon all those who had hurt him would be paying for his bad deeds and he would be free.

At dusk they finished the photoshoot.

"I love the pics where you have that smugness. I think is the expression that suits you best!" Kenny said excitedly.

"OMG!" Nikki looked at the pics, "You don't even need to try, Roman! You don't have to do anything and your photos are perfect. Once the catalog and the ads are released, you're going to receive tons of work proposals. You will be swimming in money. What are you going to do with that much money, Roman?"

Roman smiled, "Buy a house, and save for Lili's college."

"A responsible father!" Brie smiled.

 _And pay for a beautiful wedding at any place Dean chooses_. Roman thought.

The Samoan was fully dressed now. He was happily saying goodbye to the work team. Soon his photos would be everywhere. He had to prepare himself for his new life.

A call interrupted his thoughts.

"Roman! The police captured Regal!" Was Tyler crying?

"But that's good news... Why are you crying?" Roman was not liking this at all.

"They caught him after he shot Dean when he was leaving the garage..."

Roman dropped the phone

"Roman... Roman..." He heard Tyler's voice but he couldn't react properly.

Did not he deserve to have a happy ending?

* * *

 **I am sorry :(**

 **I want to thank everyone who has been reading this fic til this chapter. This is the penultimate episode. I am grateful that despite how difficult it is to read what I write, you are still here. Thank you very much for that. I want to apologize for my mistakes in writing this and for my lack of knowledge of the English language. I know this is a big issue, I'm sorry again.**

 **I also apologize if there have been any inaccuracies in the way the trial was handled, I have never been in one. So if the facts are poorly narrated or stupid in some way, I apologize, it is my total fault.**

 **I hope you leave your comments about this chapter and what do you think will happen in the final episode.**

 **I want to thank _Ilzehs_ for helping me in a difficult time and convince me to keep going. This episode with all the mistakes it may have, is for you.**

 **Remember to support other authors.**


	24. Something That I'm Not

**Final chapter. I hope you like it :)**

* * *

 _Dean said goodbye to his co-workers. "He's always in such a hurry," one of them laughed._

 _"Didn't you see that specimen he has as a boyfriend?" Another smiled._

 _"Very soon we'll all see it lol. What are you going to do when we paste a poster of your boyfriend in that little underwear in our dressing room?" They continued to laugh._

 _"I'm going to remind you all how lucky I am to have that specimen all to myself," Dean smiled._

 _"Lucky son of a bitch. Go and enjoy your boyfriend!"_

 _Dean's new co-workers were the best. In fact the only ones that Dean missed from the advertising agency were Seth, Finn and Sami. Now, Finn and Sami were working for Nikki. Seth was now in charge of McMahon Advertising Co. Since Regal fiasco was known, he was trying to change things in the company._

 _The auburn-haired man was walking out of the garage into the parking lot. He was humming a nice song when he heard that voice._

 _"You must be very proud to think that everything went the way you wanted and that you will be very happy", Regal's smile was pure evilness._

 _Dean looked at the older man with real hatred. "I'm going to be happy because I struggled a lot to get my happiness. I suffered a lot to get my happy ending and there's nothing you can do"._

 _"You suffered a lot, you fought a lot... you lied a lot too", Regal smirked. "You were also ashamed of Roman, that's why you cheated him. You also hurt him. You must admit that you cannot love that man without hurting him"._

 _"What the hell are you talking about?" Dean was dumbfounded. "Do you love him now?"_

 _"No one in their right mind would do all the things I did for him only out of desire. I have so much money that I could get a younger lover, more beautiful and predisposed to do what I ask. But I couldn't because I only wanted Roman. I love him"._

 _Dean felt disgusted listening to Regal professing 'love' for Roman._

 _"That's why I cannot give up on him", Regal continued._

 _"Can you not?" Dean narrowed his eyes. "Alexa confessed everything and that video was enough evidence to destroy you. The police is looking for you, you lost. You will soon leave me and **my family** alone and never see us again"._

 _"Look at you, Dean, saying my family so proudly", Regal's smile was sick. "But you don't deserve that family. Remember what you did to get that family? You're no better than me. You're a manipulator, a liar that hurt the person you said to love, to tie him to your bed. You manipulated and hurt that man to keep him at your side. You treated him as if he were an dumbass kid. The only difference was that you were more successful than me manipulating him. You don't deserve to be happy after all the lies you said"._

 _"You're right, I was wrong... But I'm not like you. I love him!" Dean was losing control at Regal's words._

 _"Did you love him when you broke his heart? What kind of love destroys someone to keep him at your side? I failed doing what you did with success, Dean. But I'm the bad guy and you're not?"_

 _"It 's not true!" Dean was breathing heavily. "I lied but in the end I said the whole truth and-"_

 _"You didn't say anything, Dean! You only 'redeemed' yourself because you had no other choice. Be honest and admit that if I had not unmasked you, you would never have revealed the truth to the man you say you love"._

 _Dean admitted this to Roman, he would never have told the truth. But not to manipulate him, he didn't want to lose him._

 _"Surely you're justifying your actions in your mind, but in the end, you and I are the same. We both used that man when he was a prostitute. We both became obsessed with him and were able to do reprehensible things for having him one more time. We both fell in love with him and manipulated him in order to keep him by our side. But you deserve him and I don't?"_

 _"He loves me! He forgave me because he loves me. What you say is not true!" Dean was losing his grip and started to approach Regal._

 _"And that's the only difference between you and I. He loves you and that's why he forgave you", Regal aimed the gun directly at Dean's face. "I'm a selfish man and I know I've lost. I know I don't deserve Roman, but you don't deserve him either, and you're not going to have him"._

 _Dean ran to Regal but everything happened very fast. He could barely lay his hands on the older man when he heard the shot._

 **…**

"I need you so much Dean, come back to me..." Roman's voice was heard far away.

Dean felt so weak, he felt defeated. His head ached horribly.

"We both became obsessed with him and we were able to do reprehensible things for having him one more time." Damn Regal was still tormenting him.

But it was true, he was no better than Regal.

"If you give up, he'll win. How can I live without you?" Roman's voice again.

"What kind of love destroys someone to keep him at your side?" Regal continued.

"But I mended my mistake by loving him even with the last fiber of my being", Dean felt his head explode, it hurt a lot.

"All this I'm doing is for you, for our family. You can't give up now, Dean. Not now that we're going to be together forever", Roman's voice was broken, as if he were crying.

"Our family..." Dean wanted to cling to the voice of the man he loved.

"But you don't deserve that family. Do you remember what you did to get that family?" Regal continued to torment him.

"I don't deserve them. Roman is going to be happy without me and I'm so tired. My head hurts a lot. I don't want to feel this pain anymore". Dean grabbed his head with his hands and started to cry.

"It's time to give up Dean. Just close your eyes and let yourself go", Regal smiled.

"Because he will be happy and I will rest in peace..." Dean nodded at Regal's words.

"Come back to me!" Roman was frustrated now. "I... I know that we made many mistakes. I made a lot of mistakes for my daughter's sake, but in spite of everything I never gave up, I couldn't. I know when she is an adult and she knows what I've done with my life, she will probably hate me... But that doesn't change the fact that everything I did was out of love for her. Every damn mistake! Every asshole who used me, every time someone humiliated me for doing what I did... All those mistakes were out of love for her. You made your mistakes out of love for me".

Now he could hear Roman sobbing.

And his crying hurt him more than the pain in his head.

"He loves me. He forgave me because he loves me." Dean clutched his head trying to resist the pain.

"But you don't deserve him!" Regal was standing next to Dean shouting these words.

"We both were wrong", Roman could barely speak because he was crying. "We're both trying to fix our mistakes, the two of us... Together. Dean, I can't do this without you. You must come back to me because I love you, because I don't care about our past or the stupid things we did. Because the person who sold his body for money, that man who was less than the ground that others walked on is someone that I'm not... And certainly the manipulator who lied to not lose the status for which he fought so much is someone that you're not. We are different now and we owe us the chance to be happy".

"I love him, I want to go back to him. It's true! That person you describe is someone that I'm not!" Dean screamed.

"You're a manipulator and he's trash!" Regal shouted.

"That's something that I'm not!" Dean screamed louder.

"You must return to me because I love you so much that I want to share my life with you. That's why I promise you that I will honor you all my life. Come back to me and look at your hand, look at your hand and tell me that you want to spend with me the rest of your life". Roman began to cry more deeply to the point that he could no longer speak.

"You will not be returning!" Regal held Dean.

"Oh I'm coming back!" Dean stood up despite the pain.

The auburn-haired man hit Regal directly in the face. The older man couldn't defend himself. Dean was beating him mercilessly, but the older man was not bleeding. Anyway, Dean knew he was hurting him.

"I don't know how you're here if I'm dying and you're alive. But whatever that is going on, you must know that I'm coming back to him. We'll be happy, we'll be better people, together... And you, you're going to rot in hell knowing that you couldn't take our happiness away from us. I'M GOING TO RETURN TO HIM!"

Regal began to writhe on the floor and wept. Dean looked at him with disdain.

"I don't enjoy this. See you like this, defeated and hurt. I am not enjoying it. You see that we are not the same. This is what you were looking for, you have only reaped what you sowed. I am not going to be here any longer. I have already paid my dues and I am going to return with Roman and our daughter. You still have to answer for your bad deeds".

The pain in his head began to subside. Dean walked to where he heard Roman's crying. He walked without looking back.

 **...**

His head ached but it was bearable now. His sight was fuzzy and it was hard for him to keep his eyes open. Slowly he could focus his vision and realized that he was in a room with dimmed lights. Just a tiny lamp illuminated the place. He looked at his right hand and there were several tubes connected. He was receiving medicine intravenously.

He was regaining his balance and he put his left hand to his face. He could feel the bandage and the gauze. Of course, Regal shot him in the forehead. He was lucky to be alive. It was then that he looked at his left hand and realized he had a ring on one of his fingers. It was a silver band with a small diamond.

Then he saw the mass of black hair near his hips. Roman was asleep in a chair at the foot of his bed. His face buried in the sheets of his hospital bed.

Dean smiled. Then he remembered Roman's words in his dreams.

 _Come back to me, look at your hand and tell me that you want to spend with me the rest of your life_.

"Of course I want..." Dean realized that his voice sounded weak.

The auburn-haired man shook his boyfriend's shoulder until he woke up. Roman was almost shocked to see Dean awake.

"You came back to me!" Roman said, breathing heavily.

"Of course, how could not I come back?" Dean said weakly and showed Roman his hand. "You were right, I should wake up and look at my hand. I want to spend the rest of my life with you".

"Oh, my God!" Roman started to cry again. "I love you so much, I knew you wouldn't give up. You were not going to leave us alone".

The Samoan approached carefully and both shared a soft kiss. Finally, they would have their happy ending.

The kiss was soft, Dean couldn't make efforts. But it was just as beautiful and meaningful as the one they shared when they reconciled outside the courtroom.

Roman called to the nurse and the news that Dean had woken up was spreading rapidly. It was dawning so they both knew that soon their friends would come to visit them.

"When I was dying something strange happened", Dean said thoughtfully as he linked his free hand with Roman's who also wore an engagement ring.

Roman looked at him puzzled.

"I saw Regal and he tried to make me give up. He told me that we were both the same because we both lied and manipulated you. We were both ashamed to love you and we both hurt you in order to make you stay with us".

"That's not true. You're not like him, never say that. It's true that you lied, but you repented and in the end you were proud to have me by your side even when I was still a prostitute. You love my daughter as your own and you gave me the opportunity to change my life. You never tried to separate me from my daughter and you're certainly not a murderer".

Dean smiled. "He's not either, I am alive".

Roman nodded and smiled at his fiancé.

"I was about to be convinced by Regal's words. I was about to give up because I didn't deserve you. Then I heard you beg me to fight. I heard you say that it doesn't matter if we made mistakes and what is important is that we are no longer those people that we were and we deserve to be happy... And I believed you".

"Good, because I don't know what I would have done if I lost you", Roman laughed and several tears rolled down his cheeks.

"I heard you asking me to be your husband", Dean wiped Roman's tears. "What I don't understand is why I saw Regal if I was dying and he is ali-"

"Dean, you've been in a coma for two weeks", Roman said softly.

Dean was surprised.

"Regal was captured after the shot. Titus was close and he caught him. The police were called and after shooting and Regal had even more charges against him", Roman explained.

"Were they prosecuted?" Dean needed to know, "All of them?"

"Alexa is in prison, she was the one who most collaborated with the investigations to get a reduction in her sentence, even though she's going to be in prison for a few years. Cody and the psychologist were stripped of their titles, unable to practice their professions and they're on parole just like Emma".

"They should be in prison too!" Dean felt dizzy from the effort.

"You must be calmed, love". Roman reassured his fiancé.

"What happened to Regal?" Dean needed to know.

"He was convicted for harassment, falsification of evidence, attempted murder and if you didn't survive, he would have been sentenced to life imprisonment. He had to pay an astronomical fine for damages to yourself, because he spread false rumors that made you lost your job and also because now you cannot work. "

Dean smiled. "Damned old man. He has what he deserves. So now I have a lot of money?"

"A lot, but that's not all", Roman was serious. Dean felt almost scared. "You say you saw Regal trying to make you give up and let you die?"

"Yeah. But it was just a bad dream", Dean said nervous.

"Dean, shortly before putting that ring on your finger, just a few hours ago... Seth notified me that Regal took his own life. They don't know how he could get a leash to hang himself".

"Is he dead?" Dean was in shock.

"Despite all the damage he did to me. I'm not happy about his death", Roman said softly.

"Me neither", Dean shook his head. "But if it wasn't a dream that means that even before he went to hell, he wanted to ruin us... Jesus Christ!"

"It's all a bit creepy but... Even if it wasn't a dream, the important thing is that Regal lost all his attempts to destroy you and with that destroy us both. Dean, you were stronger, I'm so proud of you".

Dean smiled and they both kissed again. It was already dawn, it was the beginning of another day and a new life for both of them. The door opened and Lili ran towards Dean.

"Dad!" The girl screamed happily as she saw Dean awake.

Dean and Roman stopped kissing and Lili could properly greet her other dad. Roman helped Lili to give Dean a sweet kiss on his cheek.

"I'm very happy that you're fine. I was very sad", She said sweetly. "The bad man couldn't hurt you".

Dean gently stroked his daughter's hair.

"The bad man is in prison and he won't hurt us again", Roman said softly.

"OMG!" The girl screamed watching at Dean's hand, "Dad's got a ring!" Then she saw Roman's hand, "And you, too! You're getting married!"

Seth, Tyler and Johnny were entering the room.

"Getting married?" Seth asked.

"Roman and I are getting married!" Dean said happily.

Seth hugged his friend and congratulated him. Everyone was happy, sending the good news to Finn and Sami.

 **...**

Six months later

Seth scoffed. "You should wear a white tuxedo, or a princess dress".

Dean was wearing an elegant navy blue suit.

"I've always believed that Dean would look good in a corset, his waist is like... feminine". Finn said as if nothing.

Dean rolled his eyes. Finn was still Finn. Dean had asked the Irish countless times: How did he get that video? And Finn always changed the topic. Dean had resigned himself, after all, he didn't need to know the truth if that could ruin the relationship of his friend and Sami. It was all for a good cause, they still owed Finn that.

"Almost a year ago, this was me," Seth smiled. "But the big difference is that Roman does love you and your marriage will last forever".

"Speaking of failed marriages!" Again Finn and his lack of tact. "A friend of mine is visiting America, he's from England and he told me that Tony is not as good as he expected to be".

"What are you talking about?" Seth asked interested.

"Wade, my friend, he saw Tony in London with his new boyfriend... a guy known as Sheamus. And I know that guy, he's Irish too".

"What about that?" Dean didn't understand.

"Sheamus is a bitch of the worst kind, even worse than Tony. Wade told me that Tony is so blinded that he's spending all his money on Sheamus. When Sheamus ends up with all his money, he will dump him. Sheamus is going to ruin Tony, very soon we will receive those good news". Finn was laughing.

"Don't wish bad stuff for others, Finn!" Sami scolded.

"I don't wish him anything, love... But he deserves it. It's a matter of time", Finn giggled.

"Karma is a bitch!" Seth grinned.

Dean had chosen the beach for his wedding. A secluded and private beach. A simple party with only the people who were important in their lives, that meant less than 100 persons. They also wanted something private because Roman was now famous.

When the advertising of the Bella Twins male underwear was released, Roman's photo became viral. He was the new sensation and as everyone predicted, he received tons of work proposals. He had contracts for various clothing, watches and sports famous brands. Johnny was in charge of negotiating his contracts and things went perfectly.

Dean was also succeeding. With the money that Regal had to pay as compensation for Dean's unfair dismissal and for making him unable to work for several months in addition to damages, the Ohioan had opened his own garage. They had moved out of town and lived in an exclusive sector, not really by status but by security. Being someone famous, Roman had people obsessed with him in many ways, people who loved him and others who hated him.

Lili was happy. Dean had given her a puppy for his 9th birthday and they both looked after him. Roman had to travel constantly, but he always tried to spend quality time with his family. For now he would take a little vacation to enjoy their wedding and the honeymoon. Dean would leave his business with Sami Callihan who now helped Dean with the garage.

Lili was with her parents taking pictures. One of the guards approached Tyler.

"Outside there is a group of people who say they have to talk to Mr. Reigns or with you", the guard announced.

"Me?" Tyler was surprised.

"Group of people..." Johnny murmured.

Both men left and Tyler immediately recognized the group of people, their parents and Roman's parents. What the hell were they doing here? How did they know about the wedding?

"Tyler", Roman's mom was the first to speak. "We want you to let us in at our son's marriage and meet our granddaughter".

The nerve of these people to present themselves as if nothing.

"It's been eight years since we last saw you all. How can you be so cynical?" Tyler was irritated.

"You left town without a trace!" Tyler's mother was the one who spoke.

"You abandoned us! We had to leave because you turned your back on us. I was still in school and used all my free time to babysit Lili who was newborn because you didn0t wanted to help Roman. You didn't even come to ask about her, not even give her a diaper. If any of you had helped Roman, our lives would have been different!" Tyler was angry. "How you dare to say we left?"

"It's true that we made a mistake. But you're no better. If you loved so much your brother-in-law: Why you incited him to lead a life of lust and perdition? It was you who got that job!" Roman's mom accused the blond man.

"When I finished school and I saw how desperate Roman was, I had to do something. Because you did nothing! Roman almost died in an accident in a building and even with that you didn't help him. I did what I did to rescue my niece. You all could have changed our lives and you didn't and I bet that now you know Roman is a rich you want to reconnect the family and use Lili, who you never helped or cared, to manipulate Roman!"

"We made mistakes and are here to fix things. What kind of people don't let their own parents to apologize. This will look very bad for someone famous like Roman". Tyler's father scolded.

"You finally showed your true colors", Johnny smirked. "And what do you want in return for not tarnishing Roman's reputation?"

"We are old people and we have needs. It would look bad if Roman doesn't lend a hand to his daughter's grandparents". Roman's dad added.

Johnny started to laugh. "Do you know there are cameras here? We need to have everything recorded for incidents. You know Roman is famous and there are always people looking for something to obtain. Roman no longer cares if the whole world knows what he did. Believe me after watching this video and the kind of family that you are, everyone will sympathize with him. Please get out by your own will before we have to ask the guards to throw you out of here".

The parents of both guys were angry. "It won't be the last time you know about us!" Tyler's father threatened.

"If you all want to _reconnect_ with family. Go visit Alexa! She is the living example of what you all have created, and you see now how she ended. Go see her and be the parents you never were, maybe there is still time for you all to be better. But you must be it very far from us", Tyler came back inside.

Johnny gave the order to get them out of the party.

"Are you going to tell Roman?" Johnny asked.

"Of course. Remember that we agreed to never hide anything. There are no more lies in this family," Tyler whispered, "But I won't tell them today. Just look at them, they are so happy. Soon they will travel to their honeymoon, let them enjoy".

"I'll talk to Naomi. She'll sort this out", Johnny smiled. "Now we have friends worth their weight in gold".

As they walked hands entwined toward the altar, Dean looked at Roman. The Samoan looked genuinely happy. Happy to be with him, with Dean Ambrose. A big difference from the first time they met. Life had changed in many ways and he had also changed in many ways. From being a problematic teenager, having changed his life and valuing things like status or false friends, becoming a manipulative liar, then being a man madly in love and full of fear of being discovered, being unemployed with no hope in the future, almost die in the hands of a bastard to finally walk towards the altar with the man he loved so much.

"I can hear your thoughts", Roman whispered.

"Of course, you know everything about me". Dean smiled.

They both approached the altar, took one look at their guests: Tyler, Sami and Lili were crying with happiness. Dean smiled broadly.

"Those dimples of yours will be the death of me", Roman whispered.

Dean blushed.

"Dean Ambrose", Roman loved to say the name of the Ohioan. "You came into my life like a derailed train", Roman giggled as well as several guests. "You taught me to love again. You taught me that our mistakes and our past don't define us... We can be different and better. You gave me the opportunity to start again and you gave Lili and me the opportunity to have a family".

Roman put the ring on Dean's finger.

"That is why I promise to take care of you and our family and love you unconditionally. Until my last breath in this world".

Dean couldn't help the tears as he watched the ring on his finger.

"Roman, you changed my life completely. I was an asshole". Dean admitted.

"You still are!" Sami Callihan said.

Several giggles were heard.

"I was even more asshole", Dean laughed despite tears of emotion. "I was a person that my environment had created, I lived for my status, for a social circle where I was not happy. I lived full of prejudices and felt that I was better than the others".

Roman bit on his lower lip trying to hold back the tears.

"Until you came into my life and made me see that selfish person was something that I'm not. You gave me a chance to change, to be the person I really wanted to be. You gave me a reason to fight and you gave me the chance to have the family I never had, not even in my childhood. Now I even have a daughter I love so much and a reason to be happy every day of my life".

Dean placed the ring on Roman's finger.

"I promise I'll never lie to you. I'll never hide anything from you. I will never disappoint you or our daughter. I swear I will dedicate my life to you two, to love you until the last day of my life".

Several people was crying, all because of happiness. The judge said the magic words and they kissed tenderly, they were husbands. Lili shouted with happiness and ran with her parents to embrace them. It was a very cute scene with the sun setting in the background.

 **...**

Dean and Roman had traveled far. To a group of islands in South America known as The Galápagos Islands. Dean had seen the information in a catalog and had fallen in love with the place. There would spend two weeks out of the four that would last their honeymoon. The next two would travel to Italy and meet with Lili. Neither of them thought they would resist spending so much time without their daughter.

They were staying in a very cozy hotel. It was a very beautiful place and they were comfortable. Close to the sea as Dean had wanted. They had dedicated their honeymoon to varied tourist activities like snorkeling and swimming. Visiting tourist sites like black lava rocks that were surrounded by hundreds of marine iguanas. They had enjoyed the turquoise waters surrounding Isabela Island.

They had the opportunity to appreciate the fauna such as sea lions and tortoises that are the emblem of these islands. And the observation as frigates, blue-footed boobies, lava gulls, swallows and finches on the Island of the birds.

They were on the last night of their stay on the islands and the husbands were taking advantage of every moment. Now Roman was slowly unbuttoning Dean's shirt admiring the beautiful body of his husband. He knew that their destiny was to be together forever and every day would show that all the pain, the effort and the tears had been worth. Dean also undressed his boyfriend very slowly. It was all a show when the clothes left Roman's toned body. A pleasure that Dean took all the time to enjoy.

They were both naked, facing each other on the huge bed of the hotel where they were staying. Dean was looking at his husband with intensity, Roman was so beautiful. His presence exuded masculinity and fierceness... Roman had an indomitable side that only Dean had been able to control and that gave him great satisfaction, which was quite evident to see his hard cock.

Roman was part of the wildest fantasies of so many people. But Dean was the only one that could have him. And that made him feel proud. Roman was his, although many people now knew and wanted him. Although thousands of stories of all kinds were written with Roman as a main character. At the end of the day Roman was his and no one else's.

Roman's gaze was so deep. Dean knew that Roman loved him madly. The Samoan always told him that he was the owner of his heart and Dean knew that this was true. Dean was the love of his life and it had all been worth it.

"Make love to me, Roman", Dean said, his voice full of desire.

"It will be a pleasure as always".

Roman took his boyfriend by the waist and laid him on the bed. Soon Dean was a quivering mass of moans. Roman fingered him so good. Dean was so slutty for Roman's fingers and dick.

Shortly after Dean was riding Roman slowly as they entwined their fingers together. Feeling the deep connection, the same they felt the first time they had sex. That night when they knew, they would be together.

Both kissed passionately as Dean quickened the rhythm of his hips the way he knew to drive Roman crazy. And his husband was so responsive, matching the movements, both giving each other pleasure equally.

"I'm so close..." Roman said between kisses.

"Wait for me..." Dean said shortly before hastening the rhythm of his hips.

Both climaxed together calling the name of the other and saying how much they loved each other.

Lying on the bed they were both embraced.

"This is the beginning of the rest of our lives. Together with our family", Roman kissed his husband's sweaty forehead.

"And it's a great start", Dean giggled, "I love you so much. We just have to keep fighting for our family, to stay together and make our daughter happy".

"And that's our happy ending," Roman said, and they kissed each other with love.

 ** _FIN_**

* * *

 **A/N: I'm writing a new multichapter story called "Almost Honest", check it out to see if you like it.**

 **Okay, this chapter came out longer than I expected. I tried to shorten it as much as I could but it still stayed very long xD. Roman and Dean had their happy ending which is what counts. There is still the problem of their parents, but it is something that both can face together and with the help of their friends. So it wasn't necessary to give a closure to that part, since in real life obstacles always appear, but with this end it is more than clear that they love each other enough to be able to face any problem and win.**

 **I want to thank you very much for your patience. This story was an adventure for me while I wrote it, there was a lot of love and a lot of hate towards me but I'll treasure the love. Many of you were supporting me on this journey in one way or another and giving me the courage to finish another story. Each finished story is another small achievement for me and gives me happiness. Now I only have two stories to finish.**

 **I want to apologize for any inconsistency either in grammar or storytelling. And I hope this end has lived up to your expectations. Please let me know your opinions about the final episode and the full story. I would like to know what made you feel.**

 **Remember to support other writers. This is something that I always emphasize and it is important for me that all of us who share our stories with you have some support because without that support is when writers felt discouraged and stop writing.**

 **And I hope the hatred that lately has been surrounding this fandom and several of the writers finally ends. I wasn't the only writer attacked in this fandom, and I don't know why, I just hope things get better because each of us have a reason to write, we all do it motivated by something. For many people this is something almost therapeutic and it's sad that we are surrounded by negativity.**

 **Remember that we are all human, we all make mistakes, but it's nice when all of us who have something in common -something we love like ambreigns- support eachother and create a peaceful and friendly community where we can share the love we feel for our favorite characters.**

 **Thank you so much.**

 **Ps. Galapagos Islands are in my country ;)**


End file.
